Ed Edd Eddy's Robot Rebel Adventure
by Sharks316
Summary: What happens when the Ed's Actually get in a world inhabited by Deadly Robots, and will they Survive lets see what our favorite Trio can do.
1. Chapter 1

Eddy and Edd AKA Double Dee were walking along the lane of the Cul De Sac enjoying themselves for a few months ago they were hunted down relentlessly by all the kids for their personal injuries of the Eds latest scam. The Eds were on the run from them but throughout their journey to reach a zone of safety that was supposed to be Eddy's Big Bro's place all of them including one of Eddy finally learned a lesson that all of them would come to remember for their journey brought everyone together as friends with all the kids of the Cul De Sac who all forgave them after witnessing Eddy's Big Brother's true colors and Eddy admitting all of his faults and in tears apologized for everything.

Some months have past since that journey everything was finally as the Ed's wanted it to be. With Everyone finally as their friends they never had to scam again, and they were no longer the outcasts. Almost Everyday they would visit Kevin who would glady hang with them and give them a set of jaw breakers to chow on to the Ed's great delight. Ed's sister finally treated Ed kindly and with respect so Ed no longer had to do her bidding or suffer at her wrath. Everyone except the now true outcast Johnny and Plank all treated the Ed's as one of them and they all had great times together, hanging out like regular kids and not having to worry about a scam or some disaster that Ed's would cause to gain either cash or get noticed

Eddy and Double Dee were wondering where their pal Ed could be since he was gone all day as they walked down the lane while coming upon a familiar poster with a Robot Sheriff holding a Branding Stick.

"Hey Sockhead! Check it out" Eddy called pointing towards the poster in his loud voice getting Double Dee to see the poster Eddy was pointing at.

"Well if it isn't the poster of that R-rated movie we tried to see some time ago." Double Dee inquired seeing the poster in the very spot where they found it when they tried to cash in some bottles for money. Instead after seeing the poster noticing it was for Adults only they cashed in their newfound coins for ticket money and planned to sneak their way into the show but as the Ed's misadventures had they ended up in the junkyard letting their imagination run wild as they played out the movie instead.

Eddy laughed "Ha Ha! Yeah remember when we went to the movie but crashed in the junkyard!" smacking he knee for the memories of their past adventures were very amusing now.

"I remember that all to well Eddy." Double Dee chuckled amusingly "I do recall that time when you tested out my prototype rocket after I kept telling you it was a prototype and you ended up on falling"

Eddy was not amused by that little recollection but he smiled with mischief on how to turn that joke around "Yeah Sockhead, I fell right on top of you!" He pointed laughing. Double Dee pulled an angry look knowing that Idea was able to turn his joke onto him like he always but then just laughed along with his best friend.

"Hey Double Dee, Have you seen Ed anywhere?" Eddy asked since Ed is almost never gone without a word on his whearabouts.

"I called his residence this morning, no answer. I even went down to his den of dishovelment that is his bedroom and there was no sign of our dimwitted friend." Double Dee answer but out of the blue over the fence came the person they were looking.

"Hey Guys!" Ed screamed as he jumped over the fence and landed right on top of eddy with a plot. Ed got off of Eddy who was buried into the ground and slowly pulled himself out leaving a little gram of himself on the ground.

"Ed!" Eddy grunted "Whats with you lumix?" Ed hopped around his two friends laughing flawing his arms in the air as happy as Eddy getting a jawbreaker.

"You will not believe what I got!" Ed yelled but it was more than obvious since flawing his arms around Double Dee noticed that he had something in his hand.

"Dare I say, did you get yet another comic book Ed?" Double Dee playfully asked. Ed looked at him dumbfounded.

"How did you guess Double Dee?" Ed asked scratching his backside. Double Dee chuckled at his friends playful idiocy.

"Its in your hand Ed." Double Dee pointed out. "What is it this time, another ridiculous monster attack, Extraterrestrial Invaders, or yet one of your favorite animals chickens?" Double Dee asked.

Ed jumped around them yet and gave both Eddy and Edd a big hug "Oh Chickens! Boy I love them to Death, I do!" He happily glee'd as put his friends down. "No ,Look." Showing the front page of the comic to both of his pals.

Eddy and Double Dee looked and realized that the comic cover was uniquely simular to the Robot Rebel Ranch Poster. After a brief analysis by Double Dee it was the same picture. "Ed is that a comic based upon the Film Robot Rebel Ranch?" Double Dee asked.

Ed jumped with glee yet again "Yes! Yes! Yes! Double Dee it is and I have been reading it already and boy is it so cool." He played.

Eddy pouted a bit kicking a can aside "Aah still wished we could have seen the movie. Goes to show how sweet it was since they made it into some lumpy reads like all the time." He pouted

"Here Eddy, read it!" Ed shouted shoving the comic straight into Eddy's face causing him to grab it in fury giving Ed a very angry look making Double Dee cover his mouth in fright and pity. In Rage Eddy rolled the comic up and bashed Ed in the head with it then tossed it to fence hitting the Poster nailed there.

"Now Eddy there was no call or need for that." Double Dee corrected as he walked over and picked up the comic but when he picked it up it started to shake causing Double Dee to drop it and slowly back away. The Comic started to flap threw the pages like crazy gaining the attention of Eddy and Ed as well as the comic flipped all the way to front page. Eddy and Double Dee cowered behind as they watched the comic stop its motion as it ceased movement.

They all took a sigh in relief believing nothing really happened for maybe it was just the wind or some other anomaly but they would not believe how wrong they were as the Comic burst open and a bluish looking vortex emerged from the comic and start to suck the Ed's in.

They all screamed in terror as they both Eddy and Double Dee grabbed Ed holding on his legs and Ed who grabbed the fence holding onto it as the Vortex got stronger by the second pulling them in as multiple items from the Eds started to get sucked out of their cloths into the vortex.

The Worst would come as the last thing that Ed had in him was his stash of Bottle Gravy that was pulled from his jacket. "No! Not my Gravy!" He screamed in Terror letting go with one hand reaching for it before it got pulled completely away. As he grabbed for it came off and he grabbed it at the last second but that would prove most unwise adding to the grand list of unwise decisions and acts on his account as the hand holding onto the fence came loose since he didn't have both hands onto it and the force pulled Ed loose sending all three of the Ed's straight into the vortex screaming as they went in dissapearing into the book as it sealed up leaving trace behind on the events that folded.

They twisted and twirled circling around in the vortex getting extremely dizzy from it all as they were sucked down through the vortex deeper and deeper till they came out of it with the vortex disappearing behind them and fell from a short distance hitting the ground with loud thuds each of them landing on another first Eddy then Double Dee then Ed.

"Uh...Guys get off!" Eddy yelled as Ed and Double Dee got off helping Eddy to his feet. They all looked around and it already felt like something was most defiantly wrong. First they landed in a familer part of the woods but the forest was in ruins, many trees were destroyed and toppled over instead of them standing tall and proud. The Ground that would be full of lush grass was nothing but the color of ash.

Eddy looked around and grew angry getting into Double Dee's face "Oh way to go Sockhead. Now look what you have done!" Eddy Yelled but Double Dee stood his ground

"Me! Your the one who threw the comic!" He yelled back

"Yeah, but I didn't pick it up!" Eddy continued but Ed soon got between them and pushed them both away.

"Stop! We are Friends. Friends no fight." Ed said waving his finger from side to side at both of them.

Eddy and Double Dee calmed down and agreed to that. "Anyway what happened?" Eddy asked even though it was a ridiculous question.

"Im not sure Eddy, I have no idea what the vortex was or where we are or what exactly happened." Double Dee pondered "In fact another thing im wondering is why does this place look so familer and yet its nothing but a desoulute wasteland?"

Ed wondering off a bit from them came to a cliff side at the edge of the woods and looked in the distance to see something that would answer their questions but the answers they desire would not be the ones they would take lightly.

"Uh...Eddy Double Dee! Look!" Ed called as the two came running and Ed pointed at what he saw. They both looked to see the entire Cul De Sac in ruins. Every Building was demolished, every street was cracked in multiple directions, there was junk everywhere like the junkyard grew over and swallowed the whole place up. This made all the Ed's go wide eyed at that but nothing compared them to who was coming there way.

While the Ed's looked on at the ruins of their home a large set of stomping noises and the snapping of trees grew causing the Ed's to turn to see what emerged from the ruined forest. A Mechanical Figure which was two times taller than Ed stomped in front of them stopping in its tracks. The Figure had two claws for hands, its entire body was nothing but metal, the head of the being had a single eye that was bright red in the center of it. It looked down at the Ed's who were shaking in fear while the being let out a computerized voice "Organic Life Detected, Primary Programming Destroy."

Eddy not believing this for it reminded him of their little adventure a long time ago. "Aah..This is not real guys, I mean seriously." He said with confidence as he slowly walked towards the mechanical being where the eye of it lit up and let out a blast that landed in front of Eddy. The Beam almost hit him but it only landed just in front of him only for him to figure out one thing "Its Real!" He Yelled.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Its Real!" Eddy screamed jumping in the air as the Robot was getting ready to fire another beam from its head. Ed taking initiative grabbed both Eddy and Double Dee

"Run Away!" Ed yelled jumping down the cliff with his two friends in hand without even realizing what he was truly doing as they all fell down below but thankfully landing in a river below that was only a short ways down. The Ed's coughed and spattered as they climbed out of the river shaking themselves off while Ed was draining the water from his ears as Eddy squeezed out his shirt.

"What in the Sam hill is going on!" Double Dee yelled out "What was that anomaly? Why is this place destroyed. Why did that thing attack us? Why did..." Before Double Dee could continue his long list of questions Eddy took the tip of his hat and stuffed it into Double Dee's mouth.

"Can it, Double Dee!" Eddy said shaking Double Dee as well "Calm down, First off relax!" Ed watched his friends then took a look back at the top of the Cliff where the mechanical being was which was still in the exact place where it was left standing. The Being locked to its left and right to look for the Eds without looking over the cliff then it turned around and walked away back into the woods.

Ed pondered on what he saw up there as well as began to put his very small selective mind to work on everything that has happened hoping to come up with the solution on what he and his friend are where and what they are dealing with. Ed took a seat on the ground really thinking hard on it while Eddy and Double Dee looked around with some fright in their eyes for after seeing that Mechanical Being almost annilaghting them and barely escaped from it only lead to a conclusion that they are all in big trouble but suddenly Ed finally came up with a theory on where they are and had to share it with his friends

"Hey Guys!" He yelled getting Eddy and Double Dee's attention "I know where we are!" Eddy just rolled his eyes at Ed crossing his arms at him.

"Oh this ought to be good. So where are we lumpy?" Eddy playfully asked while Double Dee just sat down and got ready to listen.

"We are in an alternate dimension Eddy. This Placed is filled with Robots that want to crush us and vaporize us. They seek out any organic life and either destroy it or capture them to be processed into fuel and raw material for their needs." Ed explained while pacing back and forth like a college professor explaining theory's to his students

Eddy just humped not truly listening to Ed "Come on! That is just the stupidest of things!" But Double Dee being smart as he was after thinking on what Ed said and after seeing the so called Robot that tried to destroy them and seeing their so called home in ruins as it was made Ed's little theory sound provable.

As hard as it was to actually admit Double Dee had to say it "Actually Eddy, Ed may have a point." Double Dee exclaimed

"Oh Come on Double Dee, don't tell me you think Ed is right?" Eddy said with a disproving tone hardly believing that Double Dee would actually belive Ed of all people.

"Eddy have you not just witnessed everything that has happened? We got sucked into some kind of vortex, we are standing in what is left of our beloved home of a Cul-De-Sac, and to top that off we nearly got disitigrated by a mechanical being which can prove Ed's theory that it was a robot of some sorts. So as hard as it means to believe Ed could be right Id say it will prove most wise to listen to him." Double explained to Eddy causing Ed to cringe with a huge grin on his face for having Double Dee have his back like that as well as saying he was correct in his words made him very happy.

Eddy could not believe what Double Dee just said but as stubborn as he was Double Dee had a point after everything that has happened and what they just seen and been through after not even five minutes within this so called alternate dimension they nearly got killed by a Robot. So Eddy sighed and shook his head in approving defeat.

"Alright say we should listen to Ed but what do we do now? There is a Robot trying to get us maybe more so what do we do?" Eddy asked looking around the area hoping that the Robot was not around.

Ed jumped between Eddy and Double Dee holding them close having the knowledge of what they have to do. " We must find Shelter to hide from the Robots who would be patrolling everywhere searching for any Organics and to escape the frozen nights that would squeeze the life out of us." Ed said holding onto his friends using an almost narrative voice like he was reading one of his comics aloud.

"Good Idea but where are we going to find shelter the suns almost down." Eddy pointed out showing that the sun was halfway down in the distance causing all three Ed's to go wide eyed.

"What are we going to do about them!" Double Dee screamed pointing in the opposite direction causing Ed and Eddy to look there to go so wide eyed that Ed's eyeballs just about fell out of his head.

Where Double Dee pointed was about dozen robots that where slightly bigger than Ed but different than the one they encountered earlier. This Robots had wheels instead of legs, they had no arms but they had mouths with razor sharp teeth. The One that was in front of the pack gave a bark that sounded like a Robotic Dog signaling for the pack to attack that quickly sped towards the Eds'

"Run Guys!" Eddy screamed as he was the first to start running as the other two quickly followed as the Robot Dog Pack gave chase on the Ed's. The Three Ed's kept running as the pack behind them kept their pace chasing the Ed's down trying to catch them. The Ed's screamed in terror as they ran through a clearing right onto the paved crack road turning right that lead straight into Cul-De-Sac where all the houses layed waste in ruins. The Robot Dog Pack was starting to gain on them as the Eds stopped in the middle of the Circle of the Cul-De-Sac looking frantically anywhere on where to go.

"What do we do! Where do we go!" Eddy Screamed as his face was full of horror seeing the Robot Dogs nearly on them seeing their face ready to chomp them down. Ed looked around and seen his house that was still realitvitly well intact other than the broken windows and the part of the roof that was missing, and gave a look of determination.

"We have found Shelter, Hurry Guys!" Ed yelled running off to his house with Eddy and Double following just as the pack reached where they were standing then turned to chase after them again.

The Ed's burst through the door of Ed's house and quickly shut it as Ed quickly gathered many items of all sorts from appliances to furniture baracading the door as the Robot dogs outside tried to bust in as the Ed's held the barricade in place. The Dogs after about a minute seemed to give up and left back on their patrol as Double looked through the window on top of the door seeing them leave.

"Oh Thank Heavens, their gone." Double Dee sighed.

"Ha! Those stupid robot dogs could not get us!" Eddy celebrated as Ed hugged him and Double Dee twirling around enjoying their small victory. Ed then dragged them both to his basement bedroom baracading the door that lead to the basement with some wood that was lying on the floor being a comic genius knew that one could not be very careful when it came to being hunted down.

They entered Ed's bedroom which was not as much as destroyed like his house it was almost as it was left just the messy way as Ed always leaves it.

Eddy flopped onto the nearby chair "Okay guys now what do we do?" He asked looking at the basement window nearby seeing the sun was just about gone and now seeing a small fragment of ice form on the window proving that Ed was right about the Frozen Nights.

"Well Eddy, we must access the situation and figure out on how to form a defense from the local Robots then we can figure how we can find our way to get back to our Dimension." Double Dee said sitting on Ed's bed.

Ed started to pace again trying to think on how they can but after some minutes walking around so much making a small groove on the floor he came up with a suggestion. "I have an idea guys." he said bringing the attention of his friends but before he could speak Ed flopped on the floor and fell asleep snoring.

Eddy and Double Dee just sat in their spots but then both yawned having been through such a long day they really needed to get some shut eye.

"Well Eddy we should be safe and sound. We will listen to Ed's ideas tommorow lets get some sleep for its going to be a long day tommorow." Double Dee said gathering a blanket and a pillow from Ed's bed putting it on the floor snullgling into it.

"Your right Double Dee. See ya in the morning night." Eddy said as he took blanket laying by the chair putting it on him as he fell asleep.

"Good Night Eddy." Double Dee yawned as he then fell asleep.

The Ed's managed to survive their encounters but many challenges await them if they are to survive the robot hordes as well as finding a way home. Their first step to it would come in the morning with Ed's ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ed's all slept soundly as the morning in the dimension they were trapped in came. The Ice that covered the land outside faded away rather quickly as the sun rose making it safe to go outside but that would be redundant for the patrolling robots that were across the Cul-De-Sac rose from their hidaways to resume their patrols on finding and eliminating any and all organic life they can find.

Double Dee was the first to awake before opening his eyes his nose caught a whiff of something hideous. He opened his eyes and looked to his left to find a rotten, moldy sandwich. "Good Lord!" He yelled jumping up and backed up into the wall. "Oh who am I kidding! I just slept in my cloths! Right next to a Rotten, Icky, Smelly Sandwich! I even forgot to label the environment!" He continued yelling out loud causing Ed and Eddy to stir awake.

"Jeez Double Dee can you yell any louder!" Eddy said with anger rolling off the chair onto the floor stretching out. Ed followed in as he rose letting out a very large yawn.

"Morning friends!" Ed happily said but within an instant he remembered what he was about to say last night. "I have the ideas guys!" He yelled sitting down

"Oh gee, here we go again." Eddy grumbled as he looked outside to see the sun out and Ed's backyard with fence that surrounded the nearby lane with multiple holes in them as well as many of the wooden boards down.

"Oh Eddy, Ed despite everything has been a huge help since we came into this dimension. He already got us from those horrible robotic beings and now his knowledge of society's entertainment books are really proving beneficial so lets so what he has to say." Double Dee said as he sat down in front of Ed gathering a pad and pencil from the mess of Ed's floor as Eddy grumbled sitting next to him.

Ed before he could start speaking gathered a few of his comic books that he held in his jacket. He quickly looked inside them nodding at each one he looked through as Eddy smacked his forehead not truly believing himself that Ed of anyone could have a plan on their situation and even thinking he could even get an idea from his Comics.

Once Ed looked them all over and stashing them back into his jacket he stood up taking a breath for what he was about to say was going to be very long. " All right! Seeing how we are in Robot Rebel Ranch issue number 1. We must build weapons to defend ourselves! We must gather food for us. Fight off the Robots that come to grind our bones. Figure out a way to escape and that is all." Ed said ending with a grin on his face.

"Oh Come On Ed!" Eddy yelled throwing his arms out. "Thats what you call a plan! Please!" Eddy grunted folding his arms in frustration. But Double Dee had something to say to Eddy's outburst

"Despite Ed's lack in I.Q Eddy, Its detailed enough for us to exploit. Yes we need to formulate appropriate defense against those mechanical menaces, Find or Develop a food source and Discover a way to escape back to our own Dimension." Double Dee said putting Ed's plan in a more sense able version.

Eddy stood up and walked to the bedroom door leaning on it. "Alright, Alright So since we have to do all that stuff, How are we going to do it?" Eddy asked in a mocking tone that made Double Dee shoot him a glare but then a quick thought went to his head realizing that these plans are not something that would be achieved easily.

" A very good question Eddy." Double Dee said standing up putting his finger to his chin "For the First Step to build a Defense of some sort, I cannot just use random materials and everyday junk. I would need something advanced, Something High Tech, Something that can harm the Robots." Double Dee pondered on where could they possibly get the resources he needs until Ed grabbed him bringing Double Dee right next to him showing a page on his comic book that he had out.

"Look Double Dee! See in 'Robots from Outer Reaches issue two' The Hero's used the Robots own tech against them." Ed explained. Double Dee went wide eyed on how brilliant Ed was being.

"Why Ed that is a brilliant idea!" Double Dee praised causing Ed to giggle giving Double Dee a big hug nearly squeezing the life out of them. But Eddy jumped in between them with a angry look on his face.

"Oh, nice plan you two! But how are we going to get tech from those Robots? Are we going to ask them nicely!?" Eddy mocked. Double Dee put his finger up and mouth wide open ready to give Eddy a lecture but then closed his mouth and put his finger back down for he had a good point.

"You know your right Eddy." Double Dee said putting his finger on his chin again trying to think on another plan but Ed once again grabbed him and Eddy pulling them into him again showing another page of the same comic book.

"Here guys! The Heros in the Comic baited their enemies leading them to their doom then took the what they needed from their fallen foes." Ed explained yet again causing Eddy to sigh for Ed for once in a very rarest of times was making good sense of everything.

"Well Lumpy, You found a brain." Eddy commented, causing Ed to laugh. Double Dee started to pace around trying to think of plan.

"Well Gentlemen, It appears we have a plan, the only issues now is to figure out how are we going to lead some Robots to their demise? What can we use to exterminate them since we have no weapons, and what are we going to use for bait?" Double Dee pondered.

All the Ed's started to think in their own prospective ways, Double Dee paced, Eddy layed on the bed looking at the ceiling, while Ed looked at the many comic books laying around for ideas. Eddy looked at the bathroom seeing water slowly drip from sink making an annoying sound as the water drops dripped into the drain below but thats when Eddy got an idea that made him chuckle.

"Double Dee, Ed!" Eddy yelled getting their attention. " I got an idea. We can lure the robots into the river that we splashed into."

Double Dee thought about the idea quickly and realized that it could work. "Why Eddy, Thats just might work!" Double Dee said giving praise to that.

"Not one to gloat but man am I good." Eddy giving himself self praise resting his hands on his head causing Double Dee to shake his head.

"But now the last thing we need is bait to lure the robots." Double Dee said. Eddy already had that one figured out as well.

"Thats so easy sock head. They want to get us so we are the bait." Eddy said but Double Dee shook in fear from when Eddy said that.

"Aww come on Double Dee, Do you have any better ideas!?" Eddy yelled out causing Double Dee to cringe in fear realizing that Eddy was right and there was no other way.

"Ah...Al...Alright but... We need to get to the river, then once there we can wait for some robots to past by then get their attention which should cause them to chase after us leading right into our trap." Double Dee said with some fear in his voice.

"Then let the us forge on to achieve our destinies my friends." Ed said as he opened the door to his bedroom and started to walk upstairs. Double Dee and Eddy followed as Double Dee's teeth chattered as he was scared out of his wits but tried his best to display courage as he and Eddy reached Ed who finished taking the wood planks off the door opening it.

The Ed's walked out of the basement going towards the front of the house while Ed started to take away all items he used to barricade the front door with the other day. But while Ed was tossing them aside Eddy and Double Dee heard some low growls coming from outside the door that sounded mechanical. They both went wide eyed realizing what it was. Ed just finished tossing the last of the items aside as he went to open the door.

"Ed, No!" Double Dee and Eddy screamed as Ed opened the door revealing on the other side of the door was the same robot dog pack from yesterday as the one right front of the door opened mouth and lunged at Ed who screamed slamming the door on the Robot Dog getting it stuck in the middle of the wooden door as the Ed's turned around and started to run as fast as they can as the rest of the pack hurried inside after them while the one Ed slammed in the door got free and chased after them with the rest of the pack.

The Ed's screamed frantically as the dogs chased them as Ed busted through the glass sliding door with Eddy and Double Dee right behind him running into the back yard with the robot dogs barking like mad continued after them. Ed busted through the fence to the lane turning right continuing to run with his two friends right with him. They ran down the lane with pack right on their tails as the Ed's jumped over any junk that got in their way, the robots either ran over the junk with ease or chomped their way through them.

While the Ed's ran out of the lane running across the street heading into the woods they past three robots who were the exactly the same robot type the Ed's first encountered as they started to chase them with dog pack firing off their head lasers at the Ed's.

The Ed's did their best to dock and dodge the incoming laser fire as they jumped to the sides avoiding near hits as well as avoiding avoiding anything that robots hit around them that made quick obstacles, while trying to keep up their pace to stay ahead of the robots. The Ed's reached the edge of the forest where the river was while the robots gained on them as they jumped as far as they possibly could to get to the other side. One by one the robots fell into the river as their main focus was on the Ed's not noticing the river at all they each robot fell into their watery grave. The Robots circuits shattered from the water, they sparked and fizzled sending out electrical shock waves causing the Ed's to shield their eyes. The Robots wailed their arms as the robot dogs chomped around like crazy in the water as they some shut down completely as the others had major malfunctions causing them to blow and fall apart.

When the aftermave was over the Ed's looked at the robots while some were still in one piece but completely shut down as they laid lifeless in the water as the ones who blown apart as pieces slowly drifted away in the river current.

Ed was the first to say something "We the Ed's have triumphed in our despair, We the Ed's are victorious!" He cheered in third person perspective. Eddy and Double Dee joined in with Ed with toothy smiles on their faces.

"You got it that right lumpy! We did it! Take that you robo snots!" Eddy cheered

"I had my doubts my friends, but our plan was a success we now have all the materials I need to make our defense with!" Double Dee cheering on as well as they all jumped around reveling in their small but yet major victory.

Double Dee was the first to calm down after minutes of celebration, he looked over all the robots and what was left of some. He went to both his friends grabbing their shoulders to calm them both down.

"Okay we need to take these back to Ed's house. So lets get them out of the river then we will require a some kind of wagon to transport them all in." Double Dee explained. Ed and Eddy understood as they began to pull the shut down robots out of the river and placed them on the other side. The Robots were a bit heavy but with Ed's deep down hidden strength it only took them a few minutes to do so.

Double Dee started to take apart some of the dog robots using Ed as a multi tool for to break apart one robot. Then he created his own set of tools from the robots pieces and materials. Double proceeded then to start building a large enough wagon. He used the wheels of the dozen robot dogs, He put together metal to make a flat bed for the wagon and he made a long handle that edged out from the wagon to act as the pull. While Ed helped, Eddy just layed back against a tree just watching Double Dee work.

After some time Double finally declared it finished. The Wagon was large enough to hold all the robots and all the remaining junk that was left around. Ed grabbed Eddy bringing him to the wagon.

" Ha Ha Ha, Look Eddy, its a wagon see!" Ed yelled cringing in glee. Eddy just folded his arms.

"Yeah Yeah, I see Ed." Eddy grunted "Good Work Double Dee." giving him a large smack on his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Double Dee said rubbing his shoulder "Thank you Eddy now if you please ,help me load these well needed materials." Eddy sighed as he and Ed helped Double Dee put all the robots on the wagon and all the junk around them as well.

Once they were ready Double Dee called for Ed to haul the wagon. Ed grunted as he pulled with all his might grunting as he did finally making the wagon move as they all headed back to the Cul-De-Sac with their well needed resources.

It took some time to make it through the forest, over the cracked up streets and down the lane with their more than heavy pay load as Ed needed to take a break now and again. But eventually they made it back to the back yard of Ed's house as Ed collapsed the second they reached it.

Double Dee gave Ed a pet on his head for doing an excellent job. Eddy started to take the junk from wagon opening up Ed's bedroom window tossing it all inside not being careful at all to Double Dee's disgust as he always hated Eddy's sloth-Ness but none the less they needed to get all the materials inside quickly for they heard in the distance some roaring. The Roars drew Ed out of is tired state and just about yelled "Its Robot Bounty Hunters!" causing Double Dee and Eddy to shut his mouth hushing him.

Hearing those roars again the Ed's quickly tore down all the robots that were still intact and tossed them down the open window. Once they were finished they all slide down into the basement. Ed quickly used some metal to barricade the window as well as hurried with more to the basement door upstairs to seal themselves from the oncoming robots.

"Well Eddy I figure its time to start making our defensive fighting materials" Double Dee said.

"You mean Weapons Double Dee?" Eddy replied scratching his head in confusment. Double Dee smacked his own face in grunting at Eddys lack on knowledge

"Yes Eddy our Weapons!" Double Dee yelled.

"Okay Okay, Jeez!" Eddy throwing his arms showing Double Dee he's got the message.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ed's namely Double Dee started production on their weapons. Double Dee gathered some tools from Ed's garage while Ed climbed to the roof on Eddy's orders to keep a look out for the robots that were on the way. Eddy on the other hand just clayed on Ed's bed reading comics while Double Dee was sitting on Ed's table with assortments of parts and tools with random junk sitting beside the double in organized fashion.

"You know Eddy, when we are trying to work together to survive, it is with the understanding that everyone would do their fair share." Double Dee pointed out Eddy's laziness.

"I am helping Double Dee. Im giving you emotional support and besides if me or Ed did any of that work your doing we never get anywhere and you would kiss that grade point average good bye." Eddy replied laying back some more tossing the comic he held away, grabbing another reading that one next.

"Why me?" Double Dee said shaking his head as he continued working on the three assortment of weapons. One had a long rounded barrel, the second was a tad longer but the barrel was shorter, and the last weapon were two assortment of pistols. Double Dee used every tool possible he had at his disposal but before he could put the finishing touches on them so they were active, the ground rumbled and shook sending both Double Dee and Eddy from their seats to the floor.

"What in the Sam Hill was that!" Double Dee yelled looking everywhere panicking as he quickly grabbed all the weapons.

"I don't know lets check on Ed!" Eddy said grabbing one of the pistols in Double Dee's arms then heading upstairs together. They ran to the front of the house where at the entrance to the Cul-De-Sac two more robots were on there way in. They would have easily been seen far from the area from high above which was Ed's job but he was not keeping watch as Eddy and Double Dee looked to the roof to see Ed was gone.

"Wheres Ed!" Double Dee panicked thinking Ed was gone for good.

"He's right here Double Dee." Ed coming up behind Double Dee accidently scaring him making him drop the weapons.

"Ed!" Eddy yelled grabbing Ed's throat "Why were you not keeping watch, you idiot!"

"I had to go to the bathroom, Eddy." Ed said but soon he caught sight of the robots that were coming. "Gah! Its the Robot Bounty Hunters!

"Stay Calm don't panic." Double Dee wheezed out but he was failing to follow his own words but Eddy took the initiative. "No wait, Eddy!" he screamed

"Chew on this!" Eddy cried as he pointed his pistol at the oncoming robots pulling the trigger but nothing happened. "Double Dee whats going on!" pulling the trigger more times but each attempt was futile for it was not firing.

"I haven't finished installing the last parts for them to start firing the lasers Eddy. I tried to tell you!" Double Dee firing at him with anger but immediately that anger turned to fear as the robots closed on them starting to fire at them.

"Not again, Run!" Eddy screamed grabbing both his friends as Double Dee quickly grabbed Eddy's pistol before they ran into the house but the robots were determined to catch them and plowed through the house tearing it up with every step chasing the Ed's straight through thus destroying it utterly. One of the Robots stepped onto the part where the basement was under with its massive weight it fell through the thin layer of wood that head it sending it crashing down as the other robot plowed through the rest of the house continuing its pursuit of the Ed's as they ran to the back running across the lane to the playground.

The Ed's jumped the fence leading to playground they all panicked looking in any direction hoping to find someplace to hid as they choose the direction where the woods were and ran just as the pursuing robot busted through the fence staying on its target continuing after the Ed's.

The Ed's reached the side of the woods and took cover behind a toppled tree as Double Dee quickly dropped all the weapons and grabbed the pistol Eddy had and worked fast trying to get it operational.

"Hurry Sockhead!" Eddy yelled as Ed hugged Eddy in fear as the robot started to fire its laser at them hitting various locations and coming so close to Ed that it singed his one eyebrow.

"Im trying Eddy!" Double Dee yelled back as he worked the inner layer of the pistol putting the last pieces in place but just before he finished a large tree whoosh'ed over their heads drawing their attention. The Tree was apparently tied above coming straight towards the Robot hitting it right in its metal chest shattering the whole Robot to pieces upon impact.

The Ed's were dumbfounded as they watched their pursuer was destroyed in front of their eyes. Double Dee was the first to speak a minute after the incident.

"What an odd circumstance, How equivilante that somehow a tree is tied up and made like a battering ram saving our lives." Double Dee expressing his confusion but relieve that they were safe.

"Whatever you said, that was close." Eddy sighed leaning on the log. Ed was the first to go over the log and checked over the shattered pieces of the robot eagerly grabbing some while laughing as if nothing really dangerous happened as Double Dee watched chuckling a bit at Ed's playful nature but still wondered what could have made the tree ram that saved them but unfourtunally for them they were about to find out.

Within an instant three figures jumped out of the bushes each one grabbing one of the Ed's embracing them. To the horror of the Ed's it was none other than the Kanker Sisters.

"We saved our little love muffins" Lee Kanker said embracing Eddy giving him a pinch on his cheek to Eddy's horrid disgust. The Ed's screamed in terror as the Kankers all laughed evilly as they held them close each one giving each of the Ed's their own version of embracement.

"No not Kanker Aliens!" Ed screamed as May Kanker gave Ed a huge squeeze.

"Im afraid its the real Kankers, Ed!" Double Dee corrected as Marie Kanker started to get lipstick out while the other Kankers followed in suite.

"Now time to give our Boyfriends some good old fashioned love!" Lee Kanker said while putting lipstick on with the other Kankers getting done as they each stood side by side leaning their lips down to the Ed's ready to kiss them as they all screamed in disgust and terror.

"No! No Mushy for Ed!" Ed screamed grabbing the pistol Double Dee worked and accidently pulled the trigger shooting a laser from it to their right hitting a tree nearby drawing the Ed's and Kankers attention to it. The Shot shattered a part of the tree leaving a huge hole in the side shifting the trees weight on it sending it crashing down as the Ed's used the distraction to pull away from their captors as the tree landed on the Kankers pinning them.

The Ed's quickly used the opportunity to escape grabbing the rest of the weapons running deep into the woods as the Kankers layed pinned to the tree. Unfourtunally for them they had company coming towards them as a shadow loomed over them and to their horror it was a robot that reached for them.

The Ed's ran as fast as they could through the woods trying desperately to get away from the Kankers. They ran for a good while until they reached the trailer park.

"Boy that was another close one." He said regaining his breath "Good Work Lumpy." He said giving Ed a high five. Ed laughed as he grabbed Eddy twirling him around

"Um...Eddy." Double Dee tapping on Eddy's shoulder " I don't wish to worry you more but look." Double Dee pointed towards the horizon. To Eddy's horror the sun just went down and then all looked within the woods seeing everything starting to freeze up. The Ed's ran deep into the trailer park trying to open each trailer but they were all locked as the frozen tundra came upon them. Irony took its hold when they came upon none other than the Kankers trailer. As much as they really didn't want to try their arch enemies home they tried the door which was open. They ran in and shut the door fast just as the frozen tundra come upon the whole trailer but the Ed's were safe inside.

"We the Space Ed's live to see another Day." Ed narrated as if their adventure was some sort of movie. Double Dee and Eddy paid no mind to Ed as they through their weapons on the table in the Kankers living room and flopped on the couch.

"I see you finally got the laser's working." Eddy said as started to play with the working pistol twirling it around like a cowboy with a revolver. Double Dee grabbed it from Eddy and set it on the table.

"First Eddy, You do not play with weapons that can inflict bodily harm." Double Dee said putting his finger up scolding him "Second yes, I did Eddy, now all i need is some time to finish the rest of them then we will have our defense weapons properly ready." Double Dee put each weapon organized on the table and started to work on the rest of them as Ed jumped onto the couch right onto Eddy. Eddy grunted as Ed flopped onto him.

"Ed is going night night." Ed yawed as he snuggled onto Eddy to his great anger.

"Get off Ed!" Eddy angerly said throwing Ed to the other side of the couch. Ed didn't paid no notice to what happened as he fell asleep snoring. Double Dee chuckled as continued his work.

"Why don't you go to sleep too Eddy, Ill have this weapons done soon and We are safe." Double Dee suggested looking at Eddy who already fell asleep. Double Dee shook his head amusingly as he continued his work on the weapons. After about an hour he finally managed to put the finishing touches on them. "Aah Complete. Now to rest up for proper field testing tommorow." He said as he climbed onto the middle of the couch and fell asleep leaving the weapons on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

The Three Ed's slept soundly on the Kankers couch. The Morning came as the rays of the sun melted the ice that formed over the land at night. Double Dee was the first to wake as a ray of light came onto his eyes from the window. He stood up and yawned stretching out his frail body walking towards the window.

"What a beautiful morning!" He proclaimed seeing some birds flying around some trees in the nearby woods. He sighed at he watched them land in a nearby nest. He watched admiring the beauty of nature.

"Even in times of hardship, Nature always finds balance." He proclaimed out loud continuing to watch the birds in their nest resting his head on his hands. All of a sudden a laser came out of nowhere hitting the nest disintegrating the nest with the birds in it.

"Oh Good Lord!" Double Dee screamed dropping down from the window waking Ed and Eddy as they both jumped out of the couch yelling in panic hitting the floor hard. Eddy crawled towards Double Dee lying against the wall as Double Dee quickly pulled the string on the window curtains closing them over the window with haste.

"What's wrong Sockhead?" Eddy asked in a panicky voice.

"There is Robots out there!" Double Dee yelled holding onto Eddy shaking him madly. "Just saw two harmless, helpless blue jays get disintegrated into oblivion!"

Eddy grabbed Double Dee back held him to get him to stop shaking "Jeez Double Dee you get worked over the stupidest of things!"

"Eddy! How could you be so heartless?" Double Dee yelled at him with sadness and a little anger but Ed jumped between them

"I have a heart Double Dee!" Ed said in a happy tone with a large grin on his face. Double sighed from that.

"Thank you for sharing that Ed." He said still disappointed from Eddy's heartless gesture but stood up and moved to the table with the weapons on it. Double Dee sat down next to it and started to check on each weapon.

Ed went into the kitchen and went through the refrigerator gulping down on the food inside as Eddy came up behind him and grew an angry look at him.

"Quit hogging the Food, Ed!" Eddy yelled at him as Ed emerged from inside the refrigerator with a sandwich in his mouth. Eddy grabbed him and tossed him into a nearby open cupboard which proved to be beneficial for Ed the most as Eddy grabbed a couple soda's from the refrigerator.

"Chunky Puffs!" Ed screamed with delight as ran back into the living room holding the cereal box as Double Dee rechecked the weapons to make sure they were in working order. Ed slammed the box down in front of Double Dee as he yelped from the sudden slam.

"What some Double Dee?" Ed asked politely as he gobbled up a handful of the cereal.

"Why thank you Ed." Double Dee said with a smile. "These should prove most comforting and I am a bit peckish." He reached into the box and pulled out a small handful of some cereal and ate as Eddy came into the room with the two sodas' he grabbed earlier.

"Here Double Dee." Eddy said handing him a can of soda as Eddy drank his as well as grabbed a few handfuls of cereal from the chunky puff box as well.

"Thank you Eddy." Double Dee chimed as he took the soda and popped it open and took a small sip.

All the Ed's sat together and had their small breakfast while Double Dee had a finger on his chin trying to think of something. While he did Eddy butted into him.

"What are thinking Double Dee?" Eddy asked but Double Dee pushed him away.

"Personal space, please Eddy." Double said with some anger hating when Eddy would do that. "For the answer to your question Eddy, I'm trying to think of what we are going to do." Eddy nodded and drank his soda as Ed scarthed down more of the chunky puff cereal. "We need to formulate a location to stay at. We obviously cannot stay here and risk the Kankers returning to find us. As well as we need a place where we have a lot of materials I can work with to help fortify ourselves and try to find us a way home."

Eddy and Ed let out big aah's understanding Doubles Dee's explanation but Double Dee shook his head mockingly at them for their small minds always seem to be an issue. For awhile none of them said nothing as Ed continued to eat his chunky puffs, Eddy started to pace around and Double Dee sat on the couch and continued to think.

When Ed finished eating the rest of the chunky puffs he gave a thought "Guys!" He screamed so loudly that the whole Cul-De-Sac would hear him as Eddy and Double Dee quickly tackled him putting their hands on his mouth.

"Shut up lumpy!" Eddy whispered in anger "Do you want the robots to hear us?" Ed shook his head as Double Dee and Eddy let go of him.

"Sorry friends. But why don't we go the van in the junkyard?" Ed suggested. Eddy and Double Dee looked at him thoughtfully and then at each other pondering over at what Ed just suggested. For a few minutes no one moved a muscle until Double Dee finally broke the silence.

"You know Eddy, Ed may have a point." Double Dee said giving Ed a smile and few pats on the back as Ed smiled widely. "If we can get to our old hang out. We would be surrounded by all the junk I ever will need to construct more materials and we will be away from this desolate isolation that is our nemisisis's dwelling."

Eddy looked at Double Dee and Ed and shook his Ed trying not to believe that it's yet another time that Double Dee agrees with Ed on something. "Well I'll admit Double Dee if it gets us away from here then let's do it." Eddy said with confidence.

"Very well it's settled then." Double Dee proclaimed. "Now let us pack up with whatever provisions we can find. For we will need to establish ready supplies when we get there." Double Dee seen a backpack laying around the floor and grabbed it going to the Kitchen and started to gather all the food and drinks he could fit in it from the refrigerator as Eddy and Ed went to the table with the weapons and sat around it, not bothering to help Double Dee at all with the packing. Double Dee looked at them and groaned at how he always seems to be the one doing most of the work all the time as he finished packing the bag with many cans of soda, a lot of can goods, a stack of bread and a carton of ham.

Once Double Dee was done packing he pulled the now heavy back pack into the living room next to Ed. "Put that on Ed." He ordered as Ed with his great strength put it on his back with ease.

"Now Gentlemen, Grab your weapons but maintain utmost safety and care with them as they…" Double Dee started but Eddy threw a hand over his mouth.

"We got it sockhead!" Eddy impatiently said as Double Dee gave him a glare. Ed picked up the largest rife while Double Dee quickly snatched the slightly smaller one. Eddy was not very happy when the only weapon left was small pistol.

"How come I get the small one?!" He said with frustration as Double Dee chuckled.

"Well perhaps you should have been faster Eddy!" Double Dee mocked him and Eddy gave him an angry stare that made Double Dee stop his teasing. Ed quickly went to the door and kicked it open and marched out of the Kankers house with back pack of food and holding his weapon close pointing it straight out.

"Let the Space Ed's forge on to the outpost in the junkyard." He narrated out loud and began walking in the direction of the junkyard as Eddy and Double Dee followed close behind him pointing their weapons in multiple directions keeping an eye out for anything as they walked. The Ed's walked through the woods on a dirt trail that leads to the junkyard that was nearby. They kept their vigilance as Ed had a serious look on his face keeping his weapon pointed out with his chin on the weapon maintaining a ready aim position in case of trouble as they came out of the woods and upon a steel fence that separated the junkyard.

"Well that was easy." Eddy said with a look of accomplice on his face as Ed climbed the fence and gave Double Dee his hand and threw him over it. Eddy was next as he jumped up grabbing Ed's hand tossing him over next to Double Dee as he climbed down to the other side with his friends. The Three of them started to venture into the junkyard where mountains of junk layed waste as the junkyard stretched for a mile.

The Ed's walked further in going through the small trails that existed within the ever large wasteland of junk looking for the van that was their hangout spot and which would be now become their place of solitude. While the Ed's searched for the Van they could hear growling noises slowly emerge from the junkyard causing them to stop as Double Dee and Eddy almost panicked but Ed maintained his vigilance as the noise came from around a mountain of junk.

Ed gave a hand to his friends telling them to stop as he slowly crept up to the side of a car door that was on the side of the mountain of junk and peeked around it. He layed his eyes on the very thing they were searching for which made him grin but then put on a small look of fear seeing what was by it. There was a couple of Robot Dogs and two legged Robot walking around it.

Ed moved his hand at his friends signaling them to come to him. They slowly moved their way next to Ed. Eddy tapped on Ed's shoulder getting his attention "What is it Ed?" He asked but again a growl came across from the Robots by the van which sent shivers down all three of the Ed's spines.

"Robots Eddy. They are watching over Central Command." Ed answered him as he looked at the Robots again who were unaware they were there. Eddy and Double Dee looked at each other slowly starting to think of what they were going to do until Ed tapped on their shoulders getting their attention. Ed put out three fingers and started to count down. Eddy and Double Dee looked as Ed counted down to two realizing what was about to happen. Ed reached one and Eddy and Double Dee even though frightened as they were readied themselves.

"Attack!" Ed yelled cried and quickly emerged from the corner and aimed his weapon and started firing on the Robots and Double Dee and Eddy quickly came after. Double Dee dived to the ground and aimed his rifle firing at the Robots as Eddy jumped over Double Dee and aimed his pistol firing at them as well.

The Ed's attack took the Robots completely by surprise as many lasers blasts were coming at them. The Two legged Robot turned and started to charge up its center laser from its head to fire back at them but The Ed's multiple shots even though they were not accurate one of the shots hit the Robots eye causing it to blow up and the rest of body fell apart. The Robot Dogs raced towards the Ed's chomping their mouths getting closer.

The Ed's focused their fire on them after they took down the two legged Robot. Double Dee managed to hit one in the wheel causing it to lose control and crash into the junked up care and shatter as the other one was hit straight through the mouth by Ed. The Robot hit by Ed fell to the ground and ceased functioning as its circuits stirred and shutdown.

"Ha we did it, Boys!" Eddy celebrated as he ran past the destroyed Robots straight to the Van as Ed and Double Dee laughed in suite as they hurried to catch up to Eddy as he opened the back door to the Van with painted flames on the sides and water drop on the back end. Eddy hopped inside through curtains that dangled in the back and hurried towards the front crawling over the shag carpeting and the water bed, as Double Dee and Ed jumped in shutting the doors behind them. Eddy reached the Drivers Side and hit the horn as it sounded off loud. "Boys!" He said looking back at Double Dee and Ed bouncing on the water bed. "Welcome to Central Command!"

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6

The Ed's celebrated their victory for while as Eddy honked the horn one more time without thinking there could be more Robots around as Double Dee and Ed bounced on the bed some more until Double Dee fell off of it.

"Alright alright…Gentlemen let all take a deep breath and settle down." Double Dee said but Ed kept bouncing and Eddy just hit the horn some more as they were too overjoyed to be listening at all. Double Dee annoyingly looked at them figuring that they were not going to stop their playful celebration till he did something about it.

He looked around the shagged carpeting and found a loudspeaker lying amongst the many junk that was all over the floor. Double Dee picked it up and turned the switch on. "Enough!" He yelled through the loudspeaker having his voice roar loudly through the van causing Ed and Eddy to cover their ears and Ed almost shattered into pieces.

"Jumping Geronimo!" Eddy yelled having his ears ringing from Doubles Dee's little way to get their attention. "What are you trying to do Sockhead?! Blow our ears off?!" he yelled at him angrily getting from the seat of the van and moved towards the back.

"You wouldn't listen to me Eddy So I improvised." Double Dee stated setting the loudspeaker down as Ed after recovering sat up on the bed. "Now that we have this van under control we need to establish a great many details to it." He pointed out as gathering a pad and pencil from his pocket.

"Like what Double Dee?" Eddy grumbled sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed and Ed layed back on the bed reading another comic he had in his jacket. Double Dee groaned from Eddy's lack of common sense as he wrote down a list of items and tasks that were going to be needed to help fortify their new Central Command. Eddy just watched Double Dee work on and sighed with impatience as he went back to the front of the van seeing the sun has gone down and the junkyard was already engulfed in ice.

"Hey Guys it's already night time so I'm getting some shut eye." Eddy called out as he leaned the driver chair back putting his hands behind his head drifting off to sleep.

"Good Night Eddy." Double Dee and Ed said simultanesly. Double Dee looked over his notes that he wrote to make sure they were in the order he believed they should work at and smiled satisfied with himself. He put his notes in his pocket climbing on the side of the bed and got comfortable getting a pillow that was on side of the bed. "I guess we better retire too Ed. We have a very busy day tomorrow." He told Ed who throw his comic to the side.

"Your right Double Dee. Nighty Night." Ed yawned as he layed on his side and immediately fell asleep before Double Dee could say anything. Double Dee chuckled a bit as he adjusted his pillow laying down on it falling asleep too tired to even label the inside of the van to his liking for the day had taken its toll on him and his two best friends but as Double Dee fell asleep little did he know that the next day would be more busy than he could realize.

The Morning came like any other as the sun rose in the distance over the land of junk and waste the van with the Ed's inside dwelled in. The light shined in the van striking Eddy sleeping on the reclined driver's seat. He moaned lifting his hands up to shield himself from the bright light as he woke soundly sitting upright. He stretched his body out and climbs out of the seat to check on his friends in the back.

He found Double Dee sleeping peacefully on the water bed but Ed was on the carpeting snuggled into Double Dee's bag. Eddy went wide eyed when he noticed some cans and some spilled food beside it.

"Ed!" Eddy screamed tackling the sleeping oaf as Double Dee woke with yelp from the loud noise as Eddy wrestled the now wake Ed as Eddy got him in a choke hold shaking him madly.

"What's this all about?! Stop it Eddy!" Double Dee yelled getting between Ed and Eddy somehow able to push Eddy off of Ed.

"What's this about?!" Eddy screamed some more " Ed ate all of our food smart guy!" he pointed to all the empty soda cans and empty boxes that once held food but now all that was left were crumbs all over the shagged floor as Ed gave an innocent look.

"Sleep walking again Ed?" Double Dee sighed as he checked the bag to see if there was anything left but Ed ate everything they had.

"Aww shucks. Sorry guys." Ed whimpered a little bit as Eddy humped in anger for Ed always manages to bring them a lot of trouble in a lot of occasions and now it's happened yet again and this was a problem that they would have to fix fast or risk starving to death.

For awhile the three Ed's said nothing for Eddy was still mad at Ed who just sat trying finger out the crumbs in carpet as Double Dee was going through his notes hoping that something he wrote down might help them with their unsuspecting crisis. Double Dee flipped through page after page on his little notebook trying to find a solution until he came across a page where he put suggested sites to find possible ready supplies.

"Gentlemen I may have a solution to our problem." Double Dee said gaining Ed and Eddy's attention. Ed scooted a bit closer to Double Dee to listen as Eddy layed against the side of the van.

"Well spit it out Sockhead!" Eddy impatiently yelled out as Double Dee gave him an angry glare for he despised Eddy at times for his rudeness and his impatience.

"Well Eddy!" Double Dee sneered at him "I was going to suggest after some looking over details of my notes I have concluded that the best way to find more readied supply nourishment would be at Rolf's establishment."

"Oh Goodie Goodie! We get to Rolfs place!" Ed giggled bouncing up and down hitting the ceiling of the van each time he did giving Eddy a quick laugh and Double Dee groaning at Ed's lack of wisdom.

"Well then let's go boys!" Eddy ordered out as he opened the back door roughly jumping out grabbing his laser pistol with Ed jumping next to him grabbing the large laser rifle. Double Dee however thinking a bit got out of the van and stood next to it as Eddy and Ed were just about to run off and they took notice Double Dee wasn't with them.

"Hey Double Dee let's go!" Eddy called but Double Dee shook his head at Eddy and Ed as they came back to see why wasn't coming with them.

"Eddy it would be wise for one of us to remain and guard our new establishment and I can try to make some modifications that would prove beneficial to our up keep and safety of it." Double Dee suggested as Eddy made mocking face at him like he was scared to go but Ed understood him though after reading several sci fi comics he knew that a home should never be left unguarded bring Double Dee into a hug.

"Guard our home well young space outlaw as we forage on to find our food supply." Ed sounding like a leader giving his troops orders and confidence as Double Dee chuckled seeing Ed show rare signs of wisdom once more for it fascinated him greatly as well as amused him.

"I will, you two have my solemn word. Good Luck." Double Dee told them as Eddy and Ed got back to what they started taking off heading towards Rolf's house as Double Dee began to look over his notes once more.

Double Dee looked on his first page to find he wrote something that reverenced to a watchtower so they can keep an eye on the land and be aware of local dangers and possibly oncoming Robots that may come to their home. He began to look for anything that he could use to make something that would allow him and the others to watch the horizons without having to be up in actual watchtower and risk being seen.

Meanwhile Eddy and Ed were working their way to Rolf's house being very careful watching their surroundings to make sure no Robots were lurking around for even Eddy being careless as he usually was, was taking careful looks around any corner, over any obstacle and behind anything he and Ed came across getting towards the Cul-De-Sac finding the row of houses and easily knew by heart which one was Rolfs.

They calmly walked towards Rolf's house as Ed and Eddy walked back to back keeping their surroundings in check not wanting to be surprised this time by more Robots. They walked up to see Rolf's doors and windows were blocked off by toppled cars and debris so they were not going to get inside except the back. They walked towards the edge of the fence that surrounded Rolf's house and further in the back that would keep his known farm animals from wondering off.

Eddy and Ed lifted themselves over the fence leading into Rolf's backyard seeing that it was just as much a derelict as the rest of Cul-De-Sac. The Garden was destroyed plants dried up or burned to crisp, pens for animals were torn down and no animals were in sight. Eddy grinded his teeth together in anger then threw his weapon down and got on the ground pounding his arms in frustration as Ed continued to look around but out from behind Rolf's shed that was still in somewhat in good condition emerged two chickens that came out from their hiding place to start petting the ground looking for something to eat.

"Chickens!" Ed yelled with glee running over them and embracing them both with a very large grin on his face making kissing sounds at them. Eddy watched Ed embraced the chickens and only one thing rang in Eddy's head, Dinner!

"Great find Ed! Now put them down and get out of the way and we will feast on chicken tonight." Eddy said picking up his pistol as Ed looked at Eddy with shock that would suggest such a thing. Ed set the chickens behind him and stood in front of the chickens with an angry look as Eddy looked at him dumbfounded.

"What are you doing lumpy!?" Eddy growled at him as Ed stood his ground with his arms crossed.

"These chickens shall not be roasted!" Ed loudly decreed echoing across the Cul-De-Sac Unfourtunally gaining the attention of three two legged Robots who begin marching their way to Rolfs. Eddy on the other hand did not like Ed's protection on what can be food for them all as he threw his pistol aside.

"Why you..." He angrily pouted as he jumped and tackled Ed sending them over the chickens straight through the door of the shed. Ed was gagging as Eddy choked him out but something caught Ed's eye as he pointed behind him getting Eddy to look despite his anger with Ed.

They both gasped at what they saw as Eddy got off Ed and Ed stood beside him both looking at their discovery. The Shed was filled top to bottom with all sorts of meat that either hanged from the ceiling or was lying in small piles on the floor. From lines of hot dogs, steaks, sausages, turkey and even chicken was in there. As luck would have it even a few barrels of water were sitting inside.

Ed started to drool at the wondrous site of the food as Eddy took a few steps to the side to avoid getting any of Ed's slobber on him. Eddy ran outside dragging Ed along with him as he hopped into the air extremely happy.

"We did it Ed! I can't believe Double Dee was right about this!" Eddy screamed with excitement as Ed laughed and they high fived not knowing that had company coming as the noise of shattering fences caught their attention.

The three Robots that picked up on Ed's yelling caught them in their sights as Eddy and Ed gasp as they hugged each other in fright as Eddy then reached for his pistol but a Robot shot its laser between Eddy's hand and his pistol as Ed holding Eddy rushed behind the shed to take cover and both looked in fear as the Robots came straight into the backyard.

Eddy and Ed both looked at each other shaking like mad scared for their lives as they were without defense since they didn't get their weapons. The Robots started to walk towards them till the chickens came into the path. One Robot looked down at one of the pelting chickens and took a shot at it hitting the ground close to it as it flapped around scared out of its mind and the other chicken followed suite as the Robot began to shoot at them trying to vaporize all organics which included animals.

Ed went from scared to a very angry look as he watched his precious chickens get terriozed and almost vaporized as the Robots continued their assault on them chasing them throughout the back yard of Rolfs. Ed growled madly as his eyes turned red with fury as he jumped out from behind the shed dropping Eddy. He pulled his one eyebrow apart in fury getting into a readied stance "Biggggggg Troubbbbbbbllllllle!" He screamed so loudly with maddening fury that even Double Dee in the junkyard working on his project could hear it.

Ed charged at the Robots grabbing a toppled tractor using his hidden strength and threw it at one Robot making it shatter along with tractor. He jumped onto the second Robot and started to tear it apart piece by piece ripping off its head jumping down the open point where the head was and tore out its insides till he emerged from the metal chest ripping apart circuits as electricity flew. The last Robot turned away from its chase of the chickens and got ready to fire on Ed charging up its eye laser.

Ed tore the destroyed Robots leg off and jumped into the air avoiding the Robots laser beam as he collided the metal leg he held and smashed the Robots head in striking it with quick bashes with the leg until all that was left of the Robot was nothing but a pile of scrap. Ed looked to see all the Robots were destroyed as his eyes calmed from red back to their regular look, dropping the leg and taking a breath of relief. The Chickens came up to Ed as if they knew he saved them as Ed laughed bringing them both into a loving hug.

Eddy still behind the shed watched the whole ordeal as his jaw was dropped and his eyes wide. He couldn't even believe what he just saw for he seen Ed go into a rage before but nothing ever capable for what he just witnessed as he slowly came out from his hiding place.

"Ed!" Eddy dumbfound said as he couldn't find the words to continue still gapping at Ed's barbaric display. Ed put the chickens down and went up to Eddy.

"Yes Eddy?" Ed answered with a smile as like what he did earlier never happened at all. Eddy shook his head to get him out of the trance he was in and brought his arm over Ed.

"Nothing lumpy let's get this stuff back to the van." Eddy said as he began to think on what they can do so they can take as much as they can till an idea came up and Eddy chuckled knowing it was a good idea that would involve Ed's tremendous strength.

Double Dee back in the junkyard just finished his project and stood outside to admire his work. He made a custom made periscope that started from inside the van with two handles on it and throughout the top with a press of a button it rises out through the top of the van extending into the sky just above the largest mountains of junk so he and the others can keep an eye out for any trouble. Double Dee smiled at his handy work and decided to see if it really worked, going inside the van and toke hold of the periscope looking inside seeing the mirrors from the junk he gathered in the junkyard that were cleaned till they shined so nothing can block the view leading up towards the exit above to see out of the junkyard.

Double Dee smiled widely seeing his project was a complete success and chuckled loving how his hard work will be greatly beneficial to him and his friends but while looking he caught some movement coming throughout the junkyard which looked a building was moving on its own. Double Dee gasped at site since was coming close to the corner where the van would come into site. He drop the periscope down and grabbed his rifle and hurried outside to see what it was and when he laid eyes on it he dropped his rifle in amazement.

The Building was the shed with food from Rolf's backyard as Ed was pulling it with rope that was wrapped around it as the chickens walked beside him and Eddy was sitting on top of the Shed with a very impressed look on his face while holding his pistol and Ed's large rifle. Ed dragged the shed all the way over to the van and set the shed right next to it while Double Dee watched in awe as Eddy hopped down from the shed setting the weapons next to the van.

"Hey Double Dee! We got tons of food and man you should have seen Ed here, he tore three Robots apart like he it was Halloween last year all over again." Eddy laughed bringing Ed over giving him a playful noogie as Ed laughed and Double Dee regained him.

"Excellent Job to the both of you. I will start making a cool device so we can keep the food frozen so they don't grow moldy and we don't run into another nourishment problem." Double Dee said as he gave Ed a pet on his head and Eddy a playful hit to his shoulder going over to a junk pile he made to find what he needed to make the device as Eddy grabbed his pistol and kept an eye out as Ed started to play with the chickens that followed him all the way home giving a sense that Ed was their savor and they liked him as Ed loved them.

The Day continued on without any incident since Ed and Eddy brought the shed home and Double Dee got the device he made ready within a short time and attached it to the shed making the inside cool with a low temperature keeping the food frozen and the water as well making sure their food supply was kept intact and even Eddy put on a ton of locks on the door to make sure if Ed slept walked again he couldn't get into the shed to eat them out of house and home again.

The Sun went down and the Ed's retired inside the van where Double Dee then showed Eddy and Ed his periscope that he made and explained its functions and what they will use it for. Eddy and Ed actually paid attention since they couldn't do anything else with the outside frozen over from the night. After each of the Ed's took a turn on the periscope they simulatansily took selective spots in van to get some well deserved rest for each of them accomplished something on the day and were ready to face more challenges but little do they know that the next day's challenge will be their hardest yet.


	7. Chapter 7

The Morning rose up into the sky of the wasteland that was the Cul-De-Sac and beyond. Once more the frozen ice that lay over the land quickly melted and faded away as the light bore down onto the junkyard where the three Ed's slept soundly in the van. Eddy who made the driver's seat his designated sleep spot leaned against the window as the sun's rays hit his eyes. He mumbled in his sleep and lifted a hand to shield him as he fell onto the horn on the steering wheel causing it blow its musical effect causing all the Ed's to wake up with quick fright.

"Wha! Robots are attacking!" Ed screamed as he grabbed his large laser rifle and quickly dove right out of the backdoor of the van bursting it open pointed his weapon everywhere ready to defend their command center.

Eddy slapped his forehead in annoyance as Double Dee calmly got off the water bed and walked outside.

"Not to worry Ed, Eddy only rudely hit the horn in the van." Double Dee explained to calm Ed down. Eddy got out of the van and walked next to the two.

"Alright sorry I woke us up. There you happy?" Eddy rudely apologized to Ed and Double Dee as he crawled into the van to grab his pistol.

"Despite your rudeness Eddy, apology accepted." Double Dee said as he went over to cooler generator that was attached to the meat shed to make sure it was still working properly and didn't get damaged or ceased function over night. He thoroughly checked all the mechanics on it and found it had no sort of failures over night and survived the frozen land and Double Dee smiled glad to see his invention worked.

"Well fellows our generator is running properly and with no issues of any sort. I'd say our food source will be well handled for some time." Double Dee told his two friends as they nodded. Double Dee took out his notepad and went through them again to see what should be the next step they take to give them a better chance of survival. Soon enough he found just what they needed to do.

"Gentlemen after going through my brief array of notes, I have come up with a solution to succeed in our next step to survive the Robot incursion." Double Dee exclaimed as Ed was counting his fingers as Eddy had his arms crossed with impatience.

"Then what do we do Einstein?" Eddy asked in his impatient and mocking voice.

Double Dee groaned with slight hate never liking how Eddy was always so impatient and never truly treating his intelligence with much respect. "Well…Eddy we need to fortify this location that way we are not left exposed if we have to engage more Robots and we better fit ourselves with protection as well." Double Dee explained further/ 

Ed looked around to see his beloved chickens come out of their hiding place in the van and embraced them both giggling as he did letting his love for his favorite animal show once more as Double Dee chuckled at the sight and Eddy gave an annoyed look shaking his head.

"Well then Mr. Perfecto. What big smart guy idea do you have to do all of this?" Eddy asked Double Dee as he twirled his pistol like a cowboy. Double Dee harshly took Eddy's pistol out of his hand.

"Eddy how many times have I told you the safety apparatus of playing with guns?!" He scolded as Eddy threw up his arms with a goofy smile. Double Dee sighed and gave Eddy back his laser pistol. "To answer you other question, we need to set up a barricade that would surround the van and our food shed."

"Okay, let's do it. Ed!" Eddy called out to the large chicken loving friend of theirs who quickly petted the chickens one more time and set them in the van and run up to Eddy.

"Yes Eddy?" Ed stood with a grin on his face

"Start making a wall around the place." Eddy commanded pointing out around the van and the meat shed.

"You got it Eddy!" Ed happily ran off and quickly brought in tire after tire and started to stack them atop themselves a few at a time starting to work his way around the compound of the Ed's central command.

While Ed was hard at work Double Dee set up a makeshift table by the man and put the tools he had with them on it. He gathered some of robot parts they had from the battle they had to capture the van the other day and placed on the table and started production on a new experiment that would provide protection for each of the Ed's.

"Eddy While I'm conducting this, will you please monitor the periscope." Double Dee asked as they put on a face shield and began to blow torch on some metal.

"Yeah yeah sure." Eddy grumbled as he went back to the van. "What am I everyone's errand boy?" He grumbled to himself as he got in the van and pressed the button that sent the periscope high above the van and Eddy pulled down the two handles and looked into the viewing scoop and peered out into the land of above surveying the area.

Eddy looked in and out of the periscope being lazy about it as Ed and Double Dee outside continued their work making their home better fortified and themselves with better protection. Eddy playfully spun the periscope around for almost two hours until he seen something out of the corner of his eye. He looked back in it and looked around to see what he barely missed. First he thought it was nothing until he turned a little more and seen something that made his eyes almost go straight through the periscope itself.

Way in the Distance far beyond the junkyard there was a large horde of Robots. Nearly two dozen of robot dogs all in formed in lines going at a steady speed as right behind them marched a dozen legged robots that marched their way formed in a similar line right behind the mechanical hounds as they made their way right for the junkyard to wipe out the organics that fester in it.

Eddy went into a state of panic as he threw himself back so harshly that he collided with the side of the van making it nearly fall over.

"Ed! Double Dee!" Eddy screamed as he quickly got out of van falling out of it by accident and picked himself up gaining the attention of Ed who just finished setting up tires around the entire compound and Double Dee withdrew his face shield and put his tools down.

"What is it Eddy?" Double Dee asked concerned seeing Eddy's horrified face that made him cringe for when Eddy was scared it was for a very good reason.

"Robots! Lots of them! Coming this way!" Eddy pointed out to where he saw them from. Double Dee quickly went inside the van and checked in the periscope to where Eddy pointed and just like Eddy his eyes went wide with fear and panic but he tried to maintain himself as he exited the van.

"Oh My, Your right Eddy. This is very bad. With that many Robots we cannot possibly hope to stand a chance with what we have right now." Double Dee regrettably said.

"What do we do then?" Eddy asked in a scared voice as he went to grab both his pistols and Ed went to the edge of the tire wall he built.

"What are you doing Ed?" Double Dee asked going next to Ed who had a face of determination

"I think I remember something Double Dee, I Ed will return." Ed said proudly grabbing his rifle and took off running into the junkyard. As Eddy and Double Dee tried to pounce on him before he was able to take off but he was to fast as got out of the way and ran quickly out of site.

"Stop Ed!" Both Eddy and Double Dee yelled out to their dimwitted friend but ran out of sight. They got up and off of each other and looked at each with confusion.

"Where in the heck is lumpy going?!" Eddy yelled very frustrated of Ed's stupidity. Double Dee shook his head while adjusted his hat.

"I'm not sure Eddy; your guess is as good as mine." Double Dee replied. "We are going to have to wait and see and hope he stays safe and comes back. He is a true friend and I know he would not even dare to think of leaving any of us." Double Dee quickly went back to his table by the van and did what he could to quicken himself into making a suitable protection against the oncoming robots.

Eddy was still in a bit of panic as he paced around the whole compound worried out of his small mind as Double Dee worked as fast as he could.

"Eddy, we may need more than just tires on for a wall can you please take all the metal sheets that are lodged in the mountain of junk nearby and place them straight on the front of the wall. That should help at least a bit more." Double Dee said looking over his shoulder at Eddy. Eddy didn't say anything but nodded as he quickly started gathering the large metal sheets, pulling sheet after sheet loose from the mountain and placed them on the tire wall making them more suited to keep laser fire at bay.

Meanwhile Ed was deep within the Junkyard looking for something that he remembered seeing that would be a great benefactor against the oncoming horde of mechanical menaces. He looked under and over a few mountains of junk and turned over a few destroyed vehicles just knowing deep within his feeble mind that what he was looking for was bound to be around.

After a good long hour of searching Ed found his way to another entrance to the junkyard that was just around the courner of another junk pile and low and behold he found exactly what he was looking for that was within reach of out of the side of the pile.

It was the Ed's turkey bastar AKA Canaidian Squirt Gun Mini gun. It was still in one piece and laying on the ground right in the open. As Ed seen it and got closer to the side of the pile he heard loud stomping mechanical noises and seen shadows of the oncoming Robots come right over the Mini gun as Ed shook in fear as the shadows got bigger and bigger.

Ed determained to get that weapon he shook his head gripped his rifle tight "Prepare to be Termanated, Solar Scum! Yahhhh!" Ed yelled in a battle cry as he rounded the courner and let fire out on the Robots quickly grabbing the mini gun and took off running.

Ed's sprayed fire only sent his shots in multiple directions only hitting one Robot as they pinned their sites on Ed who ran desperately as fast he could as the Robots opened fire on him. Ed screamed so loud in terror that it sent Eddy and Double Dee chills thinking Ed was in trouble as both of them quickly readied themselves.

Ed while being pursued by the Robots looked to his left to see he was about to run past a crane that was hanging a car on its large magnet above. Using a trick he seen in a movie he took aim at the cranes controls while running and fire at it blasting the control panel shutting off the crane and sent the car that was hanging plummeting down as Ed got in far past it as some Robot dogs were chasing him. They failed to see the trap Ed set in motion as the car came down right on top of them destroying three of them crushing them flat and giving Ed the chance to escape back to the compound before more robots were able to chase him.

Double Dee and Eddy worked quickly as Ed's screams rattled their minds and they did everything they could not to panic for they knew what was coming and had to prepare somehow. Eddy finally placed the finishing touchs on the wall shielding it with two layers of metal and hope that it would be enough to give them good cover against the robots.

Hearing Ed's screams one more time but this time a lot closer and it sent Eddy running for Double Dee.

"Hear that Double Dee, their closer now!" Eddy panicked shaking Double Dee a bit "Hey are those ready yet?" He asked pointing at the objects on the table.

"Well Eddy without field tests I can't be to sure…" Double Dee replied but Eddy didn't listen as he picked up one of the objects that was body armor. It was layers of metal plates all wielded up into a thick hide with combined with fabric shirts to make them flexable. They only covered the chest, back and part of arms but that's all Double Dee could make in short time. Eddy quickly put his body armor on and shoved another on Double Dee.

"Well looks like we will find out!" Eddy said quickly as Double Dee grunted with Eddy shoving the armor on him. Before Double Dee and Eddy could take a postion at the wall they looked to see their friend running to them holding something in his hand with his large rifle in the other.

"The Robots are coming! The Robots are coming!" He screamed as he hopped the wall and ran right up to them. Eddy and Double Dee were very relieved to see their friend alright.

"Lumpy where you been?!" Eddy yelled at him giving him a slight hit to his shoulder.

"I got this!" Ed replied putting the play toy mini gun on the table as Double Dee looked at it thoughtfully as Eddy was furious at Ed

"You left to get one of our old scam toys!? You idiot!" Eddy yelled at him throwing his arms in the air enraged. Double Dee looked at the toy more thoughtfully suddenly realized that Ed may have something.

"Eddy I could reconfingure this into a laser than shooting water!" Double Dee told the furious little man. Eddy before he could hit Ed for his recklessness he turned to Double Dee when he told him what he could make.

Quickly forgetting what he was about to do to Ed "Get to it brainiac!" He yelled as Double Dee nodded and quickly went to work as the sounds of approaching stomps could be heard that drew all the Ed's attention to one part of the wall realizing they were close and were about to have the compound in site.

"You have to hurry!" Eddy yelled as Ed took a postion at the wall and stayed low with a hard grip on his rifle and got a readied look in his eyes. Double Dee quickly worked removing the turkey bastors off the circular part of the gun and started to place a crystal in the middle of the gun and cut open the middle so when it fires it would come out the middle. He quickly placed electronic gears and compuniets into the guns slots and got the final preparations in place but just before he could put the finishing touch on it, the Robots came into view of the compound.

"Attack!" Ed Cried pointing his arm out and began to fire on the Robots as the legged ones charged up their lasers and fired upon the Eds and their compound as Eddy and Double Dee ducked and dodged the oncoming laser fire as one shot hit Eddy in his shoulder but Double Dee's armor actually made the laser only singe the armor and not hurt Eddy but he didn't notice he dived to the Wall as Ed continued to lay fire down the line hitting some of the robot dogs that came closer and closer for their numbers were too great for their conventional weapons alone.

"Help Ed, Eddy! While I get this ready!" Double Dee yelled out taking a wrench from his pocket to put the final adjustments in place. Eddy nodded as he drew out his two pistols and stood up from the cover and started to rain multiple shots at the Robots with Ed. Eddy's joining helped but the Robots were gaining for their numbers alone for gaining them more ground as they got closer and closer to the compound walls to the point where Ed shot a robot dog that lunged at Eddy over the wall saving him as Eddy took a few more laser blasts on his armor that made his Armor nearly melt off and leaving Eddy vunerable to the next shot if it would hit him. Ed had to take cover for when the laser got so heavy he could not stand up thus not being to fire back leaving the Robots with no challage to come to the wall

Just before what was left of the robot dogs and legged robots reach the wall Double Dee put the mini gun on stand and stood it up and quickly turned a handle he placed on it turning it clockwise sending multiple laser fire at the Robots with rapid precision and aim. Double Dee turned handle with all the speed he could muster and turned the gun left and right spraying the whole battlefield down hitting one robot after another each one either being blown to pits or being it in the right place shutting them down till there was nothing left on the battlefield but piles of robot bodies and scrap.

Double Dee let his face turn to a made grin and giggled madly "Oh I feel it! I feel the adrenlene Eddy Baby!" He laughed continuing to spray fire down the line even with all the robots destroyed. Eddy got up and quickly shook him out of his trance and gave him a quick slap in the head to get him out of it.

"I think you got them all Double Dee." Eddy chuckled as Double Dee shook his head and realized what he did and blushed a bit. The Ed's surveyed each other and their home seeing many blast marks on multiple places on the ground, van and the building but all in all nothing was to much to fix up.

"We the Space Ed's are once again victorious against the siege of the mechanical menaces!" Ed yelled in triumph holding his rifle in the air and let out a victourious battle cry as Eddy and Double Dee laughed at that but quickly high fived each other.

"That's right lumpy. We won!" Eddy cheered holding his arm over Double Dee and Ed as danced with them in circles a bit as Double Dee shook himself from Eddy's hold and dusted himself off.

"Your correct my friends, Our Battle ends in triumph and we will live to see the next day and its all thanks to you Ed. I am not sure how you could remember such a thing but bringing that old toy of ours from our days of scamming proved a most crucial object in our dire hour. Great Job Ed, Im so proud of you." Double Dee congradulated Ed giving him a pet on his head as Ed laughed from that as his chickens came out from under the van and ran towards him and Ed embraced them both and twirled around with them savoring he and his friends victory.

The Ed's opened up their meat locker and gathered a decent amount of meat and water and shared with each other a meal fit for the victory they have endured and to the toast of the hour went to their dimwitted friend who now even Eddy truly admitted he wasn't as dimwitted as he usually is and understood that Ed may be the key to getting them home.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ed's were hard at work the next day after their victory against the robot horde that attack their central command. Ed and Eddy mostly Ed was busy setting up no layers onto the wall while Double Dee was working on multiple projects from repairing the surrounding damage to enhancing their new armor as well as develop a new weapon based on the mini laser turret that was the key factor to stopping the earlier robot attack.

Double Dee gathered many of the scrap and materials from the fallen robots that layed around in waste around the area in front of the Ed's base and brought them to his work table to use them any way he could for the many repairs and projects.

The Hat wearing Ed quickly set back to work as he took many pieces of metal and took a few minutes to wield them together and made long and thick to make pieces for the wall. Each time he finished he called for his two friends to take the piece to the wall to add it onto it so help create a stronger wall as well as decent cover from the robots lasers in case another attack was imminent.

Ed and Eddy took the piece and carried over the wall to set up the newest wall piece. Once their Eddy held it against the wall of tires as Ed took his head and pounded it onto the top piece sending it partly into the ground securing it in place. Double Dee watched the work from his table and chuckled a bit at Ed's ingenuity and his strength. While Eddy dared not pick up a hammer to help at all to Doubles Dee frustration, but he knew that's how Eddy was and proceeded to make the final wall piece since they got most of wall already set up.

Double Dee after a few minutes put last metal piece together and had his friends finish the wall putting the wall piece in place as Ed finished it with one more good pound with his head but this time he got dizzy and could see stars in his eyes but quickly shook them out of him and grinned at his best friends.

"Well gentlemen that completes our defensive wall. Now we must move on to other matters of importance." Double Dee said as he pulled out his notebook and checked off the part on his list that said Defensive Wall.

"So what's next Sockhead?!" Eddy asked sarcastically as well as a bit loudly leaning against the new wall.

"Eddy! Please don't be too loud!" Double Dee wagged his finger disapprovingly at the short three haired Ed. "To answer your question. I suggest that I finish my newest model gun that as you can see is based on our Turret," Double Dee said pointing at the very turret that stood on a large tripod pointing out over the wall then to the unfinished one on the table that has been put together looking like the turret but the difference was it had longer rotating barrels with two handles showing that it would have to carried under armed "and you and Ed can finish cleaning up the interior behind the wall".

Ed and Eddy began to sweep up the area taking any of the random junk that was scattered and placed them in a pile next to Double Dee's work bench so he would have more materials to work with. They both continued to pick up the area till it mostly resembled nothing but the junkyard ground they stood on. Eddy leaned against the wall as Ed went to his precious chickens who awaited him at the van.

"Aren't you done yet with it?" Eddy asked a bit rudely as he twirled his pistol as Ed sat next to the van and played with his chickens holding some chunky puffs in his hands for the chickens to eat out of.

"I just need to install a few more pieces and it should be operational." Double Dee replied groaning a bit at Eddy's rudeness. As he was working he noticed no one was in the van on watch. "Eddy would you stop playing with your pistol and take watch on the periscope." He asked him as Eddy grumbled.

"Why don't you ask Ed?" Eddy almost yelling out pointing at Ed as he put his pistol in his holster.

"Cause Ed did most of the work as I well observed Eddy!" Double Dee answered as Ed paid no mind to them as he petted both the chickens affectionally. Eddy realized he wasn't going to win against Double Dee's lecture and muttered in hate as he stomped his way into the van. Double Dee nodded at that and went back to work while Eddy activated the periscope and observed the surrounding area outside the junkyard.

"Stupid Sockhead…always makes me do all the work." Eddy growled as he looked on through the periscope always hating how the smart friend of his always seems to have him do everything while he does his ridiculous inventions and experiments and almost never having Ed do anything.

While Eddy nearly got lost in his hated thoughts while keeping watch he noticed on the road that lead out of the Cul-De-Sac there was a group of robots. He quickly shook his head and focused observing fully at the group thinking they were coming for another attack. Surprisingly, they weren't heading in their direction but heading down the road but something else caught his eye for in between the group of robots was some kind of orb device on wheels moving along and inside where three figures that were twirling around inside it and they looked human. Unfourtunally with distance and the robots slowly on the move away from the area Eddy couldn't make out who they are.

"Hey guys! Get in here!" Eddy called out getting the attention of Ed who jumped in the van having the chickens go back to their place under the van and Double Dee who was wiping his hands clean finishing the new weapon hurried inside as well hearing Eddy's call.

"What is it…? Eddy?" Double Dee panted as he wiped some sweat off his forehead from the work he did as Ed sat beside Eddy munching on some of the chunky puffs he still had.

"Look!" Eddy said pointing into periscope as both Double Dee and Ed shoved their heads to both sides of Eddy's head peeking into the periscope seeing exactly what Eddy seen. They could see the very orb with three people floating inside heading further down the road as they started to look like dots in the distance.

"Oh my!" Double Dee gasped pulling away in fright. "It appears the robots have taken three unfortunate souls prisoner." Double Dee exclaimed in shock as Ed gave a determined look pulling away from the periscope and crawled outside.

"The Robots have captured fellow space outlaws!" Ed pointed out as he made a fist in front of his face. "Which of us three explorers shall take the risk to save them?" He asked narritoring himself like a movie narrator. "I will save them! Full speed ahead!" Ed went to the table and grabbed Doubles Dee's newly finished mini gun laser and a pair of binoculars and took off running into the direction of the robot prisoner convey.

"Stop Ed!" Eddy and Double Dee yelled together failing to grab Ed as he hopped over the fence determined to save the unknown prisoners.

"Come on Eddy!" Double Dee grabbed his rifle and adjusted his armor before taking off after Ed. Eddy quickly grabbed Ed's large rife that he left behind and gave a quick chuckle glad he finally got a bigger gun.

"Right with you Double Dee." Eddy called quickly following the hat wearing kid catching up to him as they ran after Ed who was a little more faster than them leaving the presence of their compound leaving the junkyard next and headed down the rugged and destroyed road heading after the robots.

Double Dee panted madly for he was not in the best of shape like Ed or Eddy. Ed continued to run after the robots whole looking through the binoculars but to his low stated mind he was looking through the wrong end as Eddy and Double Dee followed behind while Double Dee started to fall back.

"Oh I'm exhausted; my genetic makeup is throwing in the towel. I'm filthy with sweat!" Double Dee panted as Eddy looked at to see him falling behind almost started to walk than run as he was sweating madly and hyperventilating.

"Boy Double Dee you're a jock." Eddy sarcastically said as he grabbed the exhausted kid and pulled him along to try in keep up with Ed. They did their best to keep up with their dimwitted friend as they ran past building after building that was topped and greatly damaged in any type of way occasionally hopping over a crack in the earth going over a hill or two on the road leading out of the Cul-De-Sac and town of peach creek not realizing they were heading for a much familiar place.

Finally after so much running that lasted for over an hour and to Double Dee's great exhaustion that Eddy had to pull slumped Sockhead by his leg to his great frustration to see Ed heading up a hill and seeing him stop and lay down looking upon the distance till he looked to see his friends come up the hill slowly.

"Hey Guys come up here!" He called as he stood up looking back on in the distance. Eddy pulled Double Dee up to the top and stood him up so he could catch his breath. After a few deep breaths Double Dee readjusted himself and gave Ed an angry look.

"Now look here Ed you can't just…" Double Dee seen something out of the corner of his eye and what he saw made him cease his lecture he was about to give and looked on to where Ed was looking and what he saw just shocked him to the core along with Eddy who stood behind Ed in fear.

What was laid out before them in the distance stood the Lemon Brooke gag factory. The Factory however was much different than the factory they remember coming into in search of Eddy's big brother. The Factory now was not only remade and fixed up. It was completely operational and in vast work as thick black smoke came from the silo's. Many buzzing and electrical noises could be heard showing how the factory was in production of what was inside. The Factory was surrounded by a wire fence that had barbed wire above it to prevent anyone from climbing over.

What also surrounded the fenced area a good distance from each other stood stationary robots that were in attention and were not mobile. They were green colored and had arms that were laser cannons being active sentries guarding the factory from all sides. they were slowly rotating from one side to another observing the surrounding area for any signs of life that would come into sight but luckily for the Ed's since they were on top of the hill and a good distance from the factory they were not noticed

What horrified the Ed's greatly was coming from the front of the factory for what was coming out of the factory one by one were Robots. One after another both a two legged Robot and Robot dog emerged from the entrance and once out headed for the road and took march into separate directions programmed to find and exterminate all organic life.

"This. Is. Horrifying!" Double Dee panicked having his teeth chatter and his knees twitching as he joined Eddy behind Ed who wasn't as scared as his two friends as he looked on with the binoculars. Eventually Ed found what they were chasing and could see the very robot convoy that was bringing in the three unknown humans in the prison orb.

Even though Eddy was still in a state of panic he could a little bit make out the convey in the distance. "What do you see Ed?"

Ed looked again but everything was too far away to make out who it was. "I can't see Eddy, it's too far away." Eddy looked up at Ed and gritted his teeth in anger noticing he was looking through the binoculars the wrong way and jumped to his side.

"Your looking through the wrong end, you idiot!" Eddy growled "Give me that thing!" He snatched the binoculars away from Ed and took a look through them the right way and could see who was in the orb that was taken onto the grounds of the factory heading straight into a large open door.

Eddy went wide in his eyes once again for the very humans that were captured were none other than the Kankers!

"Boys! It's the Kankers!" Eddy panicked as he threw the binoculars in the air and panicked as Double Dee and Ed shook in fear

"The Kankers!" Ed and Double Dee panicked as Double Dee grabbed the binoculars before they fell to the ground and looked through them to see the Kankers panicking madly within the orb as they were taken inside the factory as the doors closed behind them.

"Good Lord Man!" Double Dee watched as minutes when on and the Ed's too scared to say anything not truly knowing what to say after they just witnessed their mortal enemies the Kankers get taken inside what is now a Robot assembling Factory.

All of a Sudden bright lights flashed from the windows of the factory, the lights sparked and lighted up the surrounding area. Worse of all screams could be heard even to the heads and the Ed's already knew it was the screams of the Kankers.

"The Kankers! They…They terminated them!" Double Dee sadly said as he dropped to his knees and even had tears in his eyes.

"So…What. We…don't have…to deal with them anymore." Eddy tried to assure Double Dee trying to find a silver lining in this but even he was more scared than ever now for just watching those lights and hearing those screams dug into his soul.

"Eddy! They may have been our mortal adversaries' but they didn't deserve that fate." Double Dee said a bit angry but sadly looked down as Ed shed some tears feeling very sorry for fate of the poor Kankers to even Eddy feeling sad that quickly shared the moment of sadness with his two friends.

After a few minutes of tears the Ed's finally regained themselves and took another look at the factory which restarted on making more robots.

"I say we get out of here now." Eddy suggested as both Ed and Double Dee nodded but when they started to move Ed took a bad step and yelled in panic as he started to fall down the hill and grabbed Double Dee hoping to stop himself but he took Double Dee with him as they dropped their weapons and rolled down the hill together gaining the attention of a Robot patrol which came as soon as the noise was heard.

Eddy watched his friends roll down the hill and came to a stop at the bottom as he looked in horror seeing a group of robots come upon them with a orb prison with them. Eddy gasped as Ed and Double Dee tried to regain themselves not noticing the robots come upon them.

"Ed! Double Dee! Watch Out!" Eddy yelled but before his friends could take notice of his warning they were suddenly zapped by laser that came from the orb and put them into the orb as they floated around inside it.

Their voices couldn't be heard from the outside but Eddy could watch as they moved around inside thrashing out and possibly screaming for help as they started to be hauled towards the factory to their demise.

Eddy put his hands on his head completely horrified that his friends just got captured and now were being taken away. He looked around in panic and had a thought that he could make a run for it and get to safety but then he looked at his friends in the orb below as they were completely helpless.

Eddy looked back and forth from his friends and to safety of the distance back to peach creek. Something inside him made him realize he had to do what was right and he thought of all the experiences he had with his friends, remembering how they always were there for him no matter what. He looked at mini laser that Ed dropped then back at his captive friends. He grew an angry look and made a fist as he quickly grabbed the mini laser and charged down the hill yelling a determined battle cry.

The Robots stopped their march back to the factory and turned to see and enraged Eddy charge at them as he pulled on the trigger to laser having the barrel start to twirl "Suck laser!" Eddy yelled as laser shots started coming out of the rotating barrel and unleash multiple shots at once on the robots hitting most of them simultansly.

The Robots were falling left and right with being taken by surprise they were not able to charge up their lasers to fire back at Eddy. While in the orb Double Dee and Ed were trapped in they watched Eddy for the first ever risk his own for them to their great shock for Eddy most of the time ever cared about getting something even at their expense or if it meant his safety over theirs.

Eddy kept fire on the remaining robots surrounding the orb as he shot them all till they shattered into scrap as some shots hit the orb causing it to crack open freeing Double Dee and Ed as they fell out.

Eddy ceased his firing when he seen the robots down and his friends free as they ran up to him with thankful smiles but before they could say anything they noticed that the robots from the factory were coming up to their location to see what has happened. The Ed's quickly ran up the hill before they were spotted. They grabbed their weapons and ran back to peach creek so determined to get back to their Central Command that even Double Dee didn't even collapse from exhaustion.

After a little less than an hour more determined running the Ed's finally made it back to Peach creek and reached the junkyard. They hurried straight back to the van and hopped over the wall slammed against the van and collapsed against it each of them exhausted from all the running as well as still a bit shocked at everything they witnessed more so shocked to Doubled Dee and Ed that Eddy actually stood up for them and even saved them from the possible same fate as the Kankers.

"Eddy, I must say that was very courageous of you to come save us from the robots like that." Double Dee complimented giving Eddy a thankful pat on shoulder as Ed embraced Eddy so much that Eddy had to take a whiff of Ed's stinky pits.

Eddy grunted and shoved his way out of Ed's hug and took a second to breathe some fresh air. "I did didn't I?" Eddy said starting to truly realize what he has done.

"Yes you did Eddy. You saved us. I knew you never would leave us." Double Dee told the very happy Eddy as Double Dee shook his hand in thanks as Ed laughed in delight.

"Where would you guys by without me." Eddy laughed as opened the door to the van and hopped inside and layed on the water bed with smile.

Double Dee chuckled as Ed did as well for Eddy truly shown his inner colors this day and now Eddy himself truly realizes the clearer and present danger they are all in now. First he just watched Kankers get vaporized and then he almost lost his two best friends the same way. He was more determined now than ever to get home and this time to be more helpful with his friends and listen to them as well.

"Well boys, I think we should have us some lunch." Eddy suggested as his stomach growled along with Ed's and Double Dee's stomach did as well.

"It has been quite the day and I am a bit peckish." Double Dee agreed as Ed didn't have to say anything as he quickly opened up the meat locker and brought out some food to chow on with his two best friends as his chickens came out from the van and sat with him as they dug into their meal each of them now truly ready to face the future now that they know where all the robots are now coming from.


	9. Chapter 9

The Ed's started their next day preparing for the inevitable. After they not only discovered where the Robot's were all coming from but also watched their long time nemesis's the Kankers get vaporized within the Robots Factory they knew now more than ever they have to find a way to get out of the dimension of death.

Eddy was keeping an eye out through the periscope this time with no complaints. When Eddy saved his friends from the same fate as the Kankers he understood that he must do what he can along with Double and Ed to work with each other to at least survive their exile.

Double Dee sat on the water bed next to Eddy filling out an empty book he found within the junkyard sometime after they made it back the other day. Double Dee figured that it would be best to somehow record and document their encounters and while where they are is deafly defining horrifying and their lives are at constant risk, Double Dee wanted to write down everything for perhaps one day he can somehow figure out a scientific explanation for it as well as keep record of the adventure he is sharing with his best friends.

While both Eddy kept watch and Double Dee just about finished writing everything in his new journal so far they was a loud bang that shook the van making both the Ed's scream and jump.

"Robots! We are under siege!" Double Dee yelled quickly grabbing his rifle along with Eddy grabbing his pistol. They quickly burst through the door of the van pointing their weapons out to defend their central command but there was no robot in site.

"Hi Guys." Ed said who was standing right next to his friends waving at them. Double Dee and Eddy lowered their weapons sighing in relief it was a false alarm

"Ed do you happen to know where that explosion came from?" Double Dee asked politely as Eddy sat on the edge of the van crossing his arms and legs with an annoyed face. Before Ed could answer Double Dee smelled smoke and turned to where it was coming from but he did not like what came in site for the smoke came from his work station.

Apparently the work station was destroyed in a laser blast as a blast mark covered where the work table was and all of Double Dee's tools laid waste all in pieces beyond any sort of repair. Double Dee quickly ran over to it hoping that he was only imagining something but he shook his head in realization that it was all real.

"My Work Station! Demolished! Dismembered! Disintegrated!" Double Dee cried falling on his knees yelling out sadly infuriated at the destruction of his tools and everything he was currently designing.

"Sorry Double Dee" Ed said sadly rubbing the back of his neck lowering his head in shame for Ed accidently fired his rifle when was playing with his chickens and the shot hit the table destroying it and everything with it utterly.

Double Dee was not one to be infuriated easily but Ed's accident may have cost them a lot for without his tools he couldn't even begin to build anything let alone another work station. Double Dee tried to regain his composure trying to calm down as he was twisting his hat in frustration.

"Way to go lumpy." Eddy rudely told Ed as he flopped on the ground sitting in more shame for his actions. Double Dee after a few minutes finally calmed down standing up and walked over to Ed giving him a reassuring smile.

"I know accidents happen Ed, don't worry my friend." Double Dee assured the large now happy Ed as he embraced Double Dee so glad he was not angry with him. Double Dee choked from the lack of air managed to smile glad to see Ed happy again but still they still had an urgent matter at hand.

"Okay Ed put me down please." Double Dee asked politely as Ed obeyed setting him down. "Now then, we have to find new tools for me to use gentlemen."

"Why don't you just build some?" Eddy said with smart tone which Double Dee gave him a not so impressed look.

"I can't simply just make tools Eddy, not from the random parts around this land of wasted material." Double Dee answered as he put a finger to his chin thinking of where they could find tools that are still possibly intact and ready for use.

Eddy and Ed figured what Double Dee was thinking and joined in as Ed paced and Eddy layed back with his hands behind his head all pondering to where tools could be. Ed thought of something and smiled jumping up to Double Dee.

"Let's go to my house, my dad has a shovel." He suggested with a grin. Double Dee backed up to get some space from Ed but smiled at him.

"Well Ed may have a point; perhaps one of our homes has what we need." Double Dee agreed as Eddy nodded as he crawled back into the van and took another look inside the periscope and turned it towards the Cul-De-Sac.

What Eddy saw down there was not good at all. "Uh...guys I don't think going to Ed's or any of our places is a good idea." Eddy with worry in voice said.

"How come Eddy?" Double Dee asked crawling inside and Eddy moved away from the periscope to let Double Dee take a look through. Double Dee quickly figured out why Eddy was worried for he looked over their homes and the whole blocked was covered with patrolling robots. There were dozens of them walking and rolling up and down the street while some went into the house searching for any organics.

"Why this greatly complicities things." Double Dee with the same worry as Eddy turned the periscope hoping perhaps he could find another place to find what they needed without risking running into many robots. As luck would have it he found just the place.

Double Dee spotted many of the convience stores all lined up and down a block that was a good distance away from the Cul-De-Sac and there were no robots in site at all. Double Dee smiled as he now had a plan.

"Gentlemen I found out where we can go for to get the tools I need to replace my destroyed ones." Double Dee happily announced.

"Where Double Dee?" Ed asked bouncing happy for his friend outside the van.

"We are going to the stores and I'm certain we can salvage what we need to find." Double Dee answered his friend. Eddy crawled out of the van and quickly through on his armor and put his pistol in his holster and grabbed mini laser.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go boys!" Eddy said with enthusiasm ready to head out as Ed quickly followed suite throwing on his armor and picked up his large laser as well. Double Dee couldn't help but chuckle for once they both were ready and willing to go out and do what they all have to do. Double Dee put on his armor, threw backpack on his back and grabbed his weapon and the Ed's left their central command and headed for the convience stores.

The Ed's quickly and quietly walked together to the convience stores making sure they didn't make too much noise that would attract any attention. They kept their guard up looking in all directions making sure this time they would not be snuck up upon by the robots again. They traveled through the neighboring woods as they snuck through the destroyed and tumbled forest emerging on the other side meeting the road out and took a left turn to see many of the stores all lined up in row awaiting them all.

"Well that was easy." Eddy smiled walking towards the buildings with his friends quickly following him. They past a few buildings that were different departments but not the ones they were looking for until they came across the building they were looking for as it was a hardware store.

"Well my friends, allow me to venture inside and gather what we need and do keep watch thank you." Double Dee said going inside the messed up department and looked over to the wreaked shelves and toppled items. Despite the damage inside Double Dee managed to find all the tools he needed from hammers, saws, mini blow torches and other useful items. He put each one in his backpack and walked back outside to his friends who kept watch down both ends of the street.

"I have what I need let's return home." Double Dee said as was about to walk back to where they came from before realizing his friends were not following him at all. He looked back behind to see Eddy and Ed looking inside the building that was next to the hardware store with eyes wide and drool coming out of their mouths. Double Dee walked towards them with a confused look.

"What's wrong and why are you…" Double Dee was quickly cut off when he reached Ed and Eddy as Ed grabbed Double Dee's head turning it to where they were looking and now Double Dee's question was answered. They were all staring into the Candy Store and what loomed inside is what made both Eddy and Ed drool like a waterfall. There was a large box filled with fresh white jawbreakers that almost shined.

"Jawbreakers!" Eddy and Ed screamed in anticipation as they quickly ran to the door desiring to get their mouths filled with the candied orbs that laid waiting for them. While Ed and Eddy were trying to bust down the door, Double Dee held back his urge to follow his friends for the sweet delights inside and wondered why could there be fresh jawbreakers sitting clean in a box in a wasted building. He looked above the box inside and noticed there was something flashed red above. Before he could guess what it was his friends busted down the door and ran inside.

"Ed Eddy, Wait! Something's not right here!" Double Dee hurried inside after them catching up to them at the box just as Eddy picked up a jawbreaker a buzzer went off coming from above them making Eddy drop the jawbreaker as they looked to see a large bar cage fall around them sealing them inside.

"Holy Mackerel!" Ed yelled in fright running around the cage pulling on the bars as they were made of strong metal and they wouldn't budge.

"Ca...Calm down Ed!" Double Dee tried to cease his friends fright as well Eddy who shook madly scared out of his wits as they were all trapped in the cage for the ordeal was a trap by the robots to lure them in and capture them.

"This is not good at all guys!" Eddy said panicking sitting next to box of jawbreakers biting on his fingernails but the matter only got worse as a beeping noise came from a device on the cage that was on the door to it as the beeping was sending a signal out to the robots that loomed around the Cul-De-Sac making some leave it and head towards to candy store to retrieve the captured Ed's

Double Dee quickly pulled out a hammer and smashed the device realizing what that beeping was doing but it was already too late for the robots were now on their way to them.

"What do we do Sockhead?!" Eddy panicked holding on Double Dee shaking him madly.

"W….Well. I can try to burn the rest of this device off which could open this door but it's going to take time and I'm afraid time is not on our side Eddy." Double Dee replied quickly grabbing his blow torch from his backpack and ignited it starting to work on the door but things got worse as the sounds of the marching robots were coming further as Ed started to run around the cage panicking.

"We are goners!" Ed screamed as he ran quickly not watching where his going as Eddy accidently got in his way and Ed slammed right into him. Eddy braced for impact as Ed knocked him hard sending him flying back but by a miracle and luck of Eddy's small stature he squeezed between the bars of the cage and fell right out of it gaining the astonishing attention of himself and his friends.

"Eddy, you're through the cage!" Double Dee very surprised by such luck.

"Holy Cow! Your right!" Eddy laughed as he stood up proudly but his proud stance quickly died down as the ground shook from the approaching robots.

"Eddy I need time to open this you need to distract those robots." Double Dee said quickly getting back to work on the door as sparks flew from the device on the door as he slowly was disintegrating but not all the way yet as Double Dee needed to burn it off completely for the door to open.

Eddy looked at his trapped friends and outside to see a group of robots coming up the streets towards the candy store. Eddy looked back and forth at them and his friends realizing that the robots would maybe reach them before Double Dee could finish.

Eddy realized that once again he must take action or he and his friends are doomed. He drew out his pistol since his mini laser was stuck in the cage and rushed outside to meet the robots head on and cease their march on the candy store.

Eddy took cover behind a mailbox and opened fire on the walking robots. He managed to nail one on the head shutting it down as the others began to fire back on their attacker as laser fire was exchanged between Eddy and the robots.

While Eddy managed to keep the robots at bay Double Dee was nearly finished breaking through but still needed time but he couldn't keep up the slow steady pace he could see laser blasts zoom past the windows showing that Eddy was engaged in combat with them. Double Dee tried to work faster not wanting leave Eddy out there forever knowing he wasn't going to keep the robots at bay for long.

It was then that Ed came up behind Double Dee seeing that he was almost through and remembering a scene from a movie he took a few steps back and ran towards the door screaming with motivation as he rammed Double Dee from behind and busted through cage sending the door flying open finally free from the prison.

Double Dee groaned in pain from Ed's jailbreak having the bars of the cage knock him in the head when Ed slammed him in but he quickly stood up taking in that they were free.

"We need to help space outlaw Eddy, Double Dee!" Ed yelled putting on determined look gathering his weapon tossing Double Dee his and grabbed the mini laser and ran outside to give Eddy the backup he needed for he now was in cover around the corner of the hardware store since the mail box was blasted to pieces sending many letters flying about some in flames.

Ed charged the robots opening fire with both his laser and the mini laser having enough strength to hold them both up with one hand firing upon them causing one robot after another be volleyed with shot after shot destroying them one after another but they still kept coming since more of them showed up from the Cul-De-Sac

"Let's get the stash and get out of here!" Eddy called running back into the candy store and came back out with box of jawbreakers in hand.

"Eddy forget the jawbreakers and run for it!" Double Dee yelled back but Eddy didn't listen as he took off running with Double Dee following as Ed continued to fire on the robots running right behind his friends down between the buildings as the Robots tried to squeeze through to go after them but their massive figures prevented them from doing so as the Ed's managed to escape from their sight just as the Robots powered through the buildings sending them tumbling over destroying the hardware store and the candy store utterly

The Ed's ran fast as they took the occasion to disappear from the robots as they were distracted running back through the nearby woods as Ed kept the weapons up high as Eddy led the group with the box of jawbreakers in hand running back to the junkyard.

They arrived back to their central command hopping the wall and ran towards the van throwing their backs against it and collapsed onto each other all of the exhausted from their ordeal.

Double Dee was the first to say something for he was angry with his two friends for their self served desire for the jawbreakers nearly got them killed.

"I'm speechless you two!" He scowled pointing his finger at them. "How could you both be so…so arrogant and naïve. We nearly suffered the same fate as the poor Kankers cause of your antics"

"So what?" Eddy smiled it was so worth it over these sweet jawbreakers." Eddy smiled as he inserted one into his mouth and eagerly sucked down on it tasting the sweet flavor of it as Ed quickly did the same. Double Dee was not impressed on how they didn't take the situation serious at all for they didn't learn a thing from it.

"Ed give Double Dee his cut." Eddy said handing Ed a Jawbreaker for Double Dee to have.

"I refuse to have such a thing that nearly got us all killed Eddy!" Double Dee huffed looking away angry but Ed quickly changed that when he slammed his foot down upon the unexpecting hat wearing boy's foot making him gasped in pain giving Ed the chance to shove the jawbreaker in his mouth.

Double Dee's legs wobbled and buckled as the sweet flavor of the candied orb quickly worked its way down to him making him almost forget he said and smiled in pleasure from the loving taste of the candy.

"How can something be so reckless, be so worth it?" Double Dee sighed sitting down with his friends

"When someone ain't afraid to get it, that's way." Eddy said as he and friends sat together moaning enjoying their well deserved jawbreakers for they had another victorious day for not only did they get the tools they needed but now they got to enjoy their favorite candy along with it and even though it was a trap the Ed's could more than agree it was all worth it.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

It was a very quiet day in the junkyard. A Little too quiet but that didn't concern the three hosts of the junkyard as they were all sitting in their retro van with the flame streaks on the sides that they call 'Central Command.' After yet another day of just avoiding extermination by the hordes of robots that were hunting them down and patrolling the many areas of the Cul-De-Sac, the Ed's finally decided it was time to sit down and come up with a real plan.

"So any ideas Einstein?" Eddy groaned sitting drivers sit of the van spinning the steering wheel in frustration not coming up with any ideas he could think of even though he actually was thinking of one since he finally came to realization in the past few days on how he narrowly avoided vaporization and nearly losing his two friends in the process.

"I'm afraid not Eddy, I'm at quite a quandary" Double Dee replied sighing as he went through many of his notes and wrote another log for his journal.

Ed on the other hand was sitting on the edge of the van dangling his feet twiddling them around reading another one of his comics smiling at reading Sci fi type one looking at humans fighting hideous looking monsters as they were retreating towards a rocket ship to make their escape but when Ed laid his eyes on the rocket his brain started to pop like bag of popcorn being made in a microwave.

"Guys look!" Ed yelled falling backwards rolling back into the van as he looped over the edge of the waterbed colliding with the back of the passenger seat.

"What is it Ed?" Double Dee asked as Eddy looked at Ed to see what was up.

Ed opened up his comic book pointing at the last page he was reading pointing at a specific rocket in it. Double Dee leaned in to get a better look at what he was pointing at and suddenly just like Ed a makeshift light bulb lit in his head.

"By Jove He's got it!" Double Dee smiled putting his hands on his head lying back on the water bed wondering how could he not remember such a simple thing.

"What What?" Eddy asked with impatience wanting to know what Double Dee was thinking seeing how he was smiling so widely along with Ed who was giggling to himself.

Double Dee took a few seconds to calm himself sitting back up. "Eddy, remember what we did when we pretended to do all of this?"

"No." Eddy answered plainly not knowing he was talking about at all.

"Eddy, remember what we had to do to escape the so called planet we were on?" Double Dee explained trying to get Eddy to remember the specific mechanism he was suggesting.

Eddy took a very long minute to think what was Double Dee talking about as he thought back to their early days when they played out the little adventure before they came into doing the real one now. Suddenly just like his friends it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You mean the Rocket ship?" Eddy suggested hoping that he got it right.

"That's it, Eddy!" Double Dee confirmed Eddy's answer with a wide grin making the short Ed threw his arms up and down giving a silent yes to himself for having the right answer.

"Good Work Lumpy!" Eddy complimented the tall Ed giving him a high five as Ed laughed.

"Yes, well done on yet another great idea my friend." Doubled Dee added in giving him a gentle pat on his eyes making Ed almost purr like a kitten.

"Double Dee, I hate to kill the mood but how in the heck are we going to build a so called rocket?" Eddy pointed out with his arms crossed "and it better not fall apart again!" He quickly added remembering the last time he made a makeshift prototype that he was launched in and shattered as he was in the air causing him to fall back to the ground hard.

"You do have a valet point Eddy." Double Dee replied as he gathered his notes finding a blank page to write on what they were going to need since they would have to build a real rocket this time and not some makeshift one.

The Hat Wearing Ed worked on his notes for almost an hour writing down what he believed they would need and making a makeshift blueprint on what it would look like taking in the structure of the one from Ed's comic book.

While Double Dee worked Ed was outside tending to his chickens as Eddy was watching the periscope for any signs of trouble in the outskirts of the junkyard and beyond. Surprisingly he wasn't spotting any robot patrols. Not a single Robot marching around or any signs of them being present which made Eddy wonder why they would they be gone just like that.

Eventually Double Dee finished the first set of his list and called for his two friends to gather round him. "Alright Gentlemen, I think I have a good idea of what supplies and materials we will need first to construct our escape vessel." He explained showing the list on his notes and showing the makeshift blueprint of the rocket to his friends

"Double Dee you're a genius but where are going to get all of this stuff? I don't even know what most of this is?" Eddy complained reading Double Dee's list not understanding the complicating big words on the piece of paper.

"Don't worry Eddy, I think we will be able to find the materials in the junkyard and we will search together." Double Dee assured him.

"Well let the mighty space outlaw forge on to our quest." Ed narrated jumping out of the van throwing on his armor grabbing his mini laser, ready to set to find what they need.

"You heard our pal Sockhead, let's go!" Eddy nudged Double Dee to side quickly following Ed gathering his armor and laser pistols as Double Dee followed suite getting outside and went to his work bench where he left his armor and weapon while taking a quick look over to the latest project he started to work on when they got back the other day with the new tools they salvaged.

Double Dee put on his armor with haste picking up laser rife and went beside two friends as they nodded at each other showing they were all ready for their mission. They forged on hopping over their makeshift wall and ventured forth into the junkyard to find the materials they needed not realizing there were intruders within the junkyard and they were eyeing the Ed's with their glowing eyes as cybernetic evil chuckles escaped their mechanical lips.

The Three Ed's walked around many of the large mountains of junk and waste every now and again examining one piece after another looking to find the right item that would be suited for the rocket they will build. Every now and so often a strange noise would loom over the junkyard gaining one of the Ed's attention. They looked around for anything suspicious or a possible robot but there was sign of anything and went back to their search and salvage mission.

Time passed on as the Ed's gathered some materials that seemed to be in fine condition or able to operate with a little fix up as they came upon the car crusher device within a very open area of the junkyards as they decided to take a break sitting down in a circle to keep their eyes out for any signs of trouble. Even though they kept their eyes out they were not paying special attention to the eyes they were watching them from separate directions within piles of the junk around them.

Double Dee laid out what they gathered on the ground and went through his list to see what needed to be checked off and what still needed to be found for their upcoming project. "Well my friends from what we have gathered we still ne..." Suddenly a large cackle of laughter was heard in the area making Double Dee cease what he was saying as quickly scooted closer to his friends making a frightened face along with Eddy and Ed who were both scared for that laughter was something they were very familiar with all be it sounding different.

"Guys my underwear is riding high!" Ed informed in a panicked tone as he quickly stood up along with Double Dee and Eddy as they didn't acknowledged him for they understand he was scared just as they were.

"Co...Come on guys. It can't be who we think it is, can it?" Eddy uttered in a weepy voice truly hoping it's not the ones he was thinking off.

"Of...of course...not. It couldn't be so." Double Dee answered with a nervous laugh as they all looked around frantically as the cackling laughter was growing louder and louder as the Ed's shook violently in fear.

Suddenly three shadows stood upon over the Ed's coming from a direction they were not looking. The Shadows looked all too familiar as they truly didn't want to see where they were coming from but they slowly craned their heads up towards where the shadows originated from and their mouths dropped as they layed their eyes on none other than the Kankers.

But more to the shock of the Ed's these were not the Kankers they always despised and feared they were completely different but now more horrifying. They were now Cybernetic Robots! Their entire bodies were covered in armored plating molded into metal forms complete with no inch of skin left as they stared down at the Ed's with their glowing yellow eyes and their cackling robotic laughter poured icy fear into the Ed's souls.

What more of the changes of the Kankers were there was a specific difference to each of the Kankers body parts.

Cyber May Kankers legs were replaced with two wheels. Lee Kankers arms had many blades sticking out of them on a chain that was hooked onto her arms and Marie Kankers head had two metal rolls on it with red beams charged up inside them showing they were lasers.

"Ka...Ka…Kankers!" Double Dee screamed in complete fear pointing up at their long adversaries that they thought perished at the lemonbrooke factory by the cruel robots.

"I thought they died!" Eddy panicked not believing that this was happening.

"Our Fallen foes have transformed into Robot bounty hunters!" Ed narrated out even though he was just as scared as the Kankers cold cyber laughter taunted them.

"We must…" Cyber Marie started to say in cybernetic tone

"Destroy all…" Cyber May said next in the sentence with her voice transformed with a cyber tone as well.

"Organics!" Cyber Lee finished as her arm blades began to spin.

"Oh Come you don't want to kill, you always wanted to kiss us." Eddy nervously said slowly walking up to the Kankers with an awkward smile hoping to get them to stop but as he walked up Lee jumped from the mountain and came straight down on Eddy with her spinning blades ready to cut Eddy in half but right before she did Ed quickly reached over and pulled Eddy back but Eddy lost half of his threw locks of hair as Lee spun hard blades into three locks she cut making them go into a million pieces showing that she and the other Kankers are there to terminate the Ed's.

"This would be a good time to retreat." Double Dee suggested slowly backing up getting ready to run just as the other Kankers jumped down to Cyber Lee but what happened next stopped the Ed's in their tracks.

Cyber May's head transformed into her body along with her arms leaving her wheeled legs out with a portion of her body. Cyber Lee's head did the same but jumped into the air transforming her legs into her body leaving her bladed chainsaw resembling arms out with the bottom part attaching to the top of May's body. Lastly Cyber Marie jumped up into the air transforming her whole body inside all but her head attaching to the top of Lee's body thus forming a giant Kankers Robot three times taller than Ed, all three of them combined up into a killing machine each with their unique weapons ready to use for the purpose they were made for.

The Ed's screamed in terror as they took off running but the Kankers Robot with its wheel legs quickly speedup to them getting in their way of escape showing they were not going to outrun it. Cyber Marie's head lasers began to fire on the Ed's barely missing them as they all ducked and dodged the incoming fire.

"Scatter!" Eddy screamed taking off in one direction as the other Ed's took off in other directions. The Giant Kankers Robot went after Eddy first as Cyber Maries head kept her head on Double Dee firing at him as the Robot quickly gained on Eddy. The Robot raised chainsaw resembling arms up determined to get Eddy this time bringing it to the left of Eddy about to cut his body in two.

Ed saw this coming and aimed his mini laser at the Robot and fired rapidly screaming a battle cry hoping to save his friend. His shots hit the Kankers Robots arm but the shots only hit the blades destroying them saving Eddy from a fatal blow but the big fist hit Eddy so hard that he shot into the sky being knocked out of view.

"Eddy!" Double Dee cried out to his friend who went out of site and feared the worst as Ed continued to lay fire on the Kankers Robot as it started to move on Ed while still firing at Double Dee as one shot hit his rifle causing it to blow up leaving Double Dee defenseless.

Meanwhile Eddy screamed as he sailed through the sky as he watched as friends were fighting the massive figure and by sheer luck he was about to land hard right into their central command. He landed right on top of Double Dee's work bench hitting it hard with loud bang as a cloud of dust came from the impact. Eddy groaned in pain sitting up but something attached to his back when he did.

"What the…" Eddy groaned in pain but felt two belts wrap around his chest and tightened in place. He heard something charging and looked behind him to find a black backpack looking device attached to him and looked lower to see flames shoot out from the bottom. Before Eddy could ponder he was shot into the air yet again but this time he wasn't knocked.

Eddy screamed trying to control himself as he didn't have any control on what he was doing as he instantly realized what was on him was a jetpack which apparently was the thing Double Dee was working on. He did accidently did makeshift loop de loops and whooshed across the sky fast as a rocket. Eddy did what he could to angle himself where he was flying till managed to figure out the angles that made him move to where he wanted to though the jetpack was not letting him slow down.

He angled himself into the direction where his friends were and flew that way hoping that it wasn't too late to help them. Just as he flew into view of where he was knocked away he seen the Kanker Robot knock Ed away with the destroyed arm making him drop his weapon right into Double Dee as they collided with the nearby car crusher. Double Dee and Ed were fazed from the hit and weren't getting up as the Robot quickly made its way onto them and preparing to finish them both off charging up its head lasers.

Eddy angled himself directly at the robot causing him to fly straight at it leading with his shoulder ready to save his friends. Before the Robot could fire its lasers Eddy collided into the back of Robot hard making the Robot fire its lasers but missed the phased Ed and Double Dee as it tumbled straight into the car crushed as Eddy landed on the junkyard floor hard as the jetpack failed from the hit ceasing his barely controlled flight.

"Double Dee the controls!" Eddy Yelled being still being attached to the jetpack as couldn't get up for he was in a lot of pain from the hit.

Double Dee quickly regained himself and ran for the nearby controls of the machine and quickly turned them on. The Car Crusher machine activated and began to close heavy metal walls onto the Kankers Robot it crushed the entire robot from one side to the next as it electrically cackled away as sparks flew and the crushing of metal could be heard. Within a minute a gate opened up on the other end of the machine and out fell a very large crushed up metallic cube that was once the giant Kankers Robot.

Ed quickly ran for it after regaining himself as well grabbing it and twirled it around in a few circles "Cherrio Kanker Sisterio's!" He yelled as he let go and sent the cube flying straight out of the junkyard and out of view as the cube of the disappearing with a twinkle in the sky.

"Eddy!" Double Dee cried running up to Eddy who laid on the ground in a lot of pain but was still alive and well with the jetpack still attached to him. "Are you alright?"

"Ah…I'm bruised bad like a banana." Eddy groaned in pain but slightly smiled along with Double Dee who was happy that he was alright.

"I see you stumbled upon my new invention nosy parker." He chuckled helping him out of the belts as the Jetpack cackled as it was out of fuel as a beat of smoke came out of it.

"The Jetpack needs work." Eddy complained but then chuckled along with Double Dee who both then were embraced by their big friend Ed as they all just survived the return of their old nemesis but managed to win thanks to Double Dee's invention and the sheer luck that Eddy managed to land on it.

"Let's get back home." Double Dee suggested as Ed picked up the hurt Eddy cradling him like a baby with picking the jetpack as Double Dee gathered the materials they found and their weapons and together they went back to the van to reveal in another day of survival and soon begin work on their rocket.

Elsewhere in gray field far out of the town of peach creek layed a certain metal cube that used to be the Robot Hordes new addition to their ranks laying motionless all crunched up in the makeshift cube. Suddenly a hand started to form out of the cube as it slowly raised from the top making a fist as other pieces started to rise and slowly detach from the cube and began to tear it apart as the pieces were forming back into place thus remaking each of the Cyber Kankers as they were before turning into the Mega Robot they were.

To Be Continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

It has been two days since the incident with the robotic Kankers. The Three Ed's were trying to coop with the fact that their hated enemies became something else and now it all made sense since the day they discovered them and watched them be vaporized within the Lemonbrooke Robot Factory. Seeing their believe was folly and just two days ago their so-called lovers reappeared in robot forms and transformed into a giant killer robot that tried to obliterate them, They were all on complete edge now and working on the prototype rocket they started to build since was all they could do now to keep their minds from completely losing it.

Double Dee was busy tinkering away on putting siding on the small rocket that layed within the center of their Settlement as Eddy was helping him with tools as Ed was grabbing more pieces for Double Dee to use. The Ed's were relatively quiet as they were for the past two days. Each of them were horrified in different ways seeing how the Kankers were transformed and nearly killed by them.

Double Dee worked hard on the rocket wiping the sweat off his brow as he screwed in another piece of siding on the rocket.

Eddy whistled a tune to keep his mind of things as he handed Double Dee another piece of siding but his whistling could not drown out the cybernetic laughing that kept ringing through his head. He grew a nervous smile and sweated a bit as he looked at the jetpack that sat on Double Dee's work bench. A Mere set of luck and Double Dee's knack at inventing saved him and friends and it horrified Eddy to think what could have happened if he wasn't knocked onto it.

Ed kept a plain look and did not even smile as he gathered piece after piece for Eddy to give to Double Dee. No matter how many horror, Sci fi flicks, and any and all movies he watched, nothing prepared him for seeing the Kankers as they were before. For Once Ed truly was scared that even his basic instincts to survive were not helping him cope with it.

"So…uh Double Dee." Eddy stuttered hoping to break the horrid silence that plagued them for the past few days since they barely spoke since other than the instructions and needs to build the prototype.

"Yes Eddy?" Double Dee replied keeping his mind on the task at hand screwing in another piece of siding.

"Are we almost done?" Eddy asked looking over the rocket. The Rocket had only one seat in it and without any type of engine as it sat on a pad.

"I just need to make a few more tweaks and the prototype should be all set for test launch." Double Dee answered as he screwed in a few more screws putting the metal siding in place. "There we go."

"Uh…guys." Ed said walking up to Eddy and Double Dee with his head hanging low.

"What's wrong Ed?" Double Dee asked putting his arm around him.

"I don't know but Ed sad and scared." Ed answered as he brought Double Dee into a hug wanting to be comforted. Double Dee brought his arms around Ed and gently patted his head.

"There there Ed. "Double Dee said softly trying to comfort the big guy as he understood what he was feeling. "Who am I kidding Ed. I know exactly the emotions you are feeling right now. I still cannot get over the experience we had over the abominations that were are adversaries."

"You got that right Sockhead." Eddy agreed sitting down on the ground. "I can't believe that was the Kankers still. If it wasn't for your crazy inventions and me being knocked a mile right onto it and me going nuts on it…" Eddy shivered as he couldn't finish the rest of the sentence since it just horrified him greatly.

"Well gentlemen, I know this all seems very frightening as well as inhuman on what happened with the Kankers but if we wish to avoid such a fate like them we need to get this prototype working then we can build the real rocket to escape this cursed dimension." Double Dee said trying to give his friends a vote of confidence even though he could feel the cold hands of fear holding him too.

Ed feeling touched by his friends words released Double Dee and stood up tall and confident making a determined look "You're right Double Dee! We the Space Ed's must forge on and seek freedom and escape." Ed narrated shaking his fist in the air.

"That's the Sprit Ed!" Double Dee happily told his large friend giving him a rub on his shoulder as Eddy couldn't help but join in.

"Come on boys, let's get back to it and soon we can kiss this place good bye." Eddy said laying his hand flat out in front of him. Double Dee and Ed got the idea and layed their hands on top of Eddy's. They threw their hands up with a small jump regaining their confidence and tossing their fear aside.

With renewed determination the Ed's each separated and went to a place within their central command and performed a task. Eddy was watching the periscope; Ed was keeping his chickens company as played with them as Double Dee made some calculations over the Rocket to get ready for the results as the test flight would begin shortly.

"Fellows!" Double Dee called. "Testing of the prototype will begin in a few minutes."

"Don't ask me to be your test dummy again!" Eddy called from the van remembering exactly what happened last time.

"Not to worry I actually found a manikin in the junkyard. It will do nicely." Double Dee replied as he had Ed fetch the dummy. Ed brought it to the rocket and put it in the seat. Double Dee buckled the manikin in and placed its hands on the makeshift joystick inside.

Double Dee stepped onto an air pad on the ground and slowly it raised the rocket up having it aim straight up in the sky ready to take off.

"Now just some minor adjustments." Double Dee said checking over the inside of the cockpit making sure everything was intact. Once everything was rechecked Double Dee backed up to a stick that was on the ground that was the ignition stick for the spring to launch the rocket.

"Can I please? Can I Double Dee?" Ed pleaded on his knees right before Double Dee grabbed and looked at Ed who made puppy eyes at him. Sighing with a smile Double Dee gestured Ed to take hold of the stick as Ed quickly grabbed it and bounced with happiness ready to send the Rocket flying.

"Alright Ed 3…2…1 IGNITION!" Double Dee yelled with confidence throwing his arm up into the air as Ed immediately pulled the stick and sling shot rocket right off the pad and into the sky. It quickly ascended far above the Junkyard as Double Dee below was watching with binos as Ed watched keeping a hand over his eyes. Double Dee smiled as the Rocket was remaining intact and the manikin inside stayed secured. Everything with the prototype was going as planned until a massive sound echoed the junkyard and a large laser blast came out of nowhere and struck the rocket destroying it utterly.

"Oh my!" Double Dee gasped dropping the binos as Ed fell on his bottom shocked as well. Bits and pieces of the rocket fell in ash and flames of pieces around the Ed's home and the only piece of the manikin that was left landed into Ed's hands. Ed screamed as it was the head and tossed it to Double Dee who screamed in fright and tossed it away.

"Good Lord! What in Sam's hill happened?!" Double Dee panicked looking around seeing his beloved prototype lie in the waste of burning parts and pieces of ash.

Eddy emerged from the van as he also saw what happened through the periscope. "Uh…guys you may want to take a look here." Eddy said but with concern in his voice.

Reluctantly Double Dee and Ed picked themselves up and went into the Van and looked through the periscope in the direction Eddy had it. What they seen in the distance made them shake so madly that Ed's pants fell off.

Way in the distance of the junkyard a large group of Robots were guarding very large cannon. The Cannon was massive almost the size of a bus as it was pointed to the sky and steam flushed out of it showing that it was the very thing that destroyed the prototype.

"Double Dee…I think we are in trouble." Eddy exclaimed shaking him in fear.

"I'm afraid your emotion of fear is well put Eddy. Our Situation has now grown much more complicated."Double Dee said completely startled. It appears now that Robots have completely dug in around certain areas and now have realized that the Ed's encampment is within the junkyard and now have even grown wise to the escape strategy hence the large laser weapon that just destroyed the prototype rocket.

"What are we going to do Double Dee?" Eddy said perplexed and wondered what could they do now? With Robots now bearing on their position and have taken up their game what can they do now.

"I'm not sure yet Eddy "Double Dee started. "First of all is we need to build the real rocket."

"Are you nuts? Those Robots just blasted that rocket of yours out of the sky!" Eddy exploded as Double Dee said that.

"Correct Eddy but that is our only way home we just need to figure out how to launch it when it's finished and find a way to avoid the fate of our previous one." Double Dee replied.

Ed quickly pulled his pants back up and took a look at one of his comic books. "It says here in my comic book. They we need to find a hiding place to build it."" Ed suggested showing the page to his friend. Eddy scoffed at the idea but Double Dee nodded for it was a good suggestion but the problem is where they could find a place that the Robots have not targeted or know about since they have been over the whole Cul-De-Sac, Peach creek and beyond.

"Well first thing we need to do Fellows is to make blueprints for our Rocket and as a matter of fact, if my interpolation of what we have experienced so far in this place is correct perhaps I can find some in my bedroom." Double Dee said remembering some old projects he planned to make some time ago.

"You got blueprints in your bedroom?" Eddy said shaking his head for Double Dee constant work on projects never ceased.

"Yes Eddy, I drew many blueprints for future projects and I specifically remember drawing one for a rocket just never had the actual tech I needed to start production." Double Dee explained.

"All right fine." Eddy groaned "But still what are we going to do about the giant laser?"

"We will have to take the necessary steps for that matter but until then let's as least grab my blueprint for it would save me a lot of time than making a whole new one." Double Dee answered.

"The Space Ed's forge onto another Mission." Ed narrated as he grabbed his minor laser and jumped outside ready to venture forth.

Double Dee and Eddy nodded as they grabbed their weapons and with Ed they slowly and cautiously walked out of the junkyard and headed for the Cul-De-Sac. They remained close as they kept their back together making sure all sides were being watched for any sign of trouble. They came upon the lane and watched as a robot patrol pass through it but didn't fire upon them for they didn't want give away their location as the patrol exited the lane and walked out of site.

The Ed's quietly walked across the lane heading past the other houses and after walking in almost a circle they came upon the house on the other end of the lane which was Double Dee's house which stood in a desecrated state just like the other ones.

"My home." Double Dee sighed sadly. "Look at it. Demolished, dismembered, disintegrated."

"Jeez Double Dee lighten up all of the houses are just like yours." Eddy pointed out scoffing.

Double Dee shook his head in annoyance for Eddy's idiocies as well as lack of disrespect on occasions never fail to cease. They all walked through the backdoor and headed inside and ventured to the next level where Double Dee's room was.

They slowly moved through the upper hall trying not to make any sound for they didn't want to attract any attention. Soon they came upon Double Dee's room that was marked with label on the door way with Double Dee's name on it. Double Dee feared the worst for whatever they would find inside with most of the house a derelict mess he only imagined the room he always kept tidy and organized is in now as they opened up the door.

Surprisingly, when the door was open and the Ed's peeked inside the room was actually just about as clean as Double Dee would have left it. Double Dee wondered inside, happy that his room was still in satisfactory condition.

"By Jove I can hardly believe it! My Room is in one piece as well as clean." Double Dee smiled as he went over to the file cabinet nearby to look for the blueprints.

"Yeah yeah just hurry it up!" Eddy grumbled impatiently as he stood by the door leaning on it.

Meanwhile Ed was walking around Double Dee's room as he came upon the Ant Farm that Double Dee has and looked to see the many ants inside were alive and well as they crawled around in their made tunnels. Ed picked up the large container and walked over to Double Dee who just pulled out a file marked blueprints. He checked inside it and found that not only his blueprint of the rocket was inside it but others as well. He grabbed another item from the cabinet and shut it.

"Well gentlemen I have got what we acquired now let's…" Double Dee stopped when he looked to see Ed holding his Ant Farm. "Put them down Ed! Leave my Ants Alone!" He yelled startling Ed making him drop the Ant Farm shattered it as it hit the floor and all the Ants quickly scattered.

"Four Thousand eight hundred thirty seven Ants Ed!" Double Dee screamed grabbing Ed by the throat "Pick them up! Pick them up!" He squeezed harder on Ed's throat choking not realizing his screamed has given away their position.

"Double Dee shut up!" Eddy yelled at him but it was too late as the sound of turning wheels could be heard entering the house. Eddy looked down the halls to see robot dogs just come up the stairs and turned in their direction. They caught Eddy in their sites and started chomping their jaws madly and quickly sped up to Eddy.

"Too Late, Quick the Window!" Eddy ran inside and shut the door locking it and grabbed his friends jumping through the window. The Ed's screamed as they fell onto the ground landing on top of one another just as they heard the bedroom door being crashed through.

"Move it!" Eddy screamed in terror running for the lane but as he got there on the end of the lane stood many two legged robots blocking the way they came through and another group on the other ending blocking their escape.

With haste the Ed's hopped the fence into the backyard of the house next door which was Rolfs. They gathered around the center putting their backs against each other reading their weapons as they could hear the robots marching to their position.

The Ed's knew the situation was bad for there were many robots coming towards them and they had no way to escape. Suddenly Ed looked to where the meat locker used to be and noticed there was a water faucet and it was dripping water.

Suddenly Ed remembered something that could maybe save them. "Double Dee look" Ed pointed towards the dripping faucet.

Double Dee looked to see the faucet dripping and in his natural of keeping things off when they are not being used reach over and shut the faucet off. "Waste not what not." He said.

Eddy groaned in annoyance at his friends shaking his head as the Robots nearly had the Ed's back in their sights getting closer.

All of a sudden the ground opened up from under the Ed's and before they realized it they fell down into the cavern tumbling down a very long set of stairs. The Ed's grunted in pain as they continued to fall down further into the cavern as the way they came in closed up behind them just as the robots stormed the backyard of Rolfs.

Finally the Ed's reached the bottom of the steps landing flat on the ground. Ed stood up and helped his friends back on their feet. Eddy cracked his back while Double Dee adjusted his hat. Once they regained themselves they looked around to see where they are.

The Three friends looked to see they were in a very large cavern of some sort and walked over to a wooden ledge to see a stairway leading up to a throne. Despite the darkness of the cavern it was light enough for the Ed's to take notice of the surroundings. Eddy looked to see stacks of wood sitting on both sides of the throne and aimed his guns on them shooting them setting the wood ablaze thus lighting up the cavern better.

With the Added light the Ed's noticed large frames of sheep on the walls then it hit Double Dee like a sack of potatoes. "How could I have forgotten?! This is the cavern of Rolf's hideout!" He stated slamming his palm against his head. "Ed you just saved us all!"

"Way to go big guy!" Eddy complimented smacking Ed's back harshly but appreciatively. Ed just laughed their gratitude.

"No thanks are necessary." Ed said being modest

Double Dee then looked back to where they fell in and did a quick analysis of the height and width of cavern. Within a few moments he finished and smiled.

"Gentlemen! This where we can build our rocket!" Double Dee announced excitingly.

"Really?!" Eddy asked with hope glimmering up inside him.

"Yes Eddy. With the all the space needed to successfully design the rocket and being in a not so known location, we are relatively safe to work on it and not have to worry about the Robots or the Cold nights." Double Dee explained.

Eddy quickly took in what Double Dee said and realized he was absolutely right. "When then boys, let's go get our stuff and bring them here and we will have our new Central Command two point O"

`"Sounds like a plan Eddy." Double Dee agreed pulling out the file of blueprints and pulled out a paper that was not a blueprint but actually a map of the Cul-De-Sac which was the other item Double Dee grabbed earlier.

"Instead of having to go back to the surface and fight our way back to the junkyard we can simply tunnel our way back there and which we can retrieve our belongings with the hordes noticing we have vanished." Double Dee stated laying out the map.

"And we will use our ultimate tool for the job." Eddy said putting his hands on his hips and looked at Ed which the big guy laughed putting his arms up ready to get to work. Double Dee quickly looked over the map studied the route the will have to dig to make it back to the junkyard.

After a few minutes he stood up and gathered the map and lead Ed to a nearby wall of dirt. "Start digging here Ed."

Ed threw his arms in circles and quickly started to dig through the wall "Dig a hole. Dig a hole." He said as he quickly started to make a very large hole and proceeded to dig through the wall and made way to the junkyard from the underground.


	12. Chapter 12

Ed dug his way thru the dirt as he was regular digging machine. "Dig a Hole ,Dig a Hole" He kept repeating as he kept plowing thru the dirt making a large tunnel while Eddy and Double Dee walked close by as Double Dee kept his eyes on the map he held and kept a calculated pace on how far they were going before they would be directly beneath the Junkyard.

"How much longer, Sockhead." Eddy impatiently groaned with his hands in his pockets.

"Not much farther, Eddy." Double Dee replied. "According to my calculations at Ed's current rate we should reach the junkyard within a minute."

"You heard him, Ed!" Eddy beamed "Go baby go!"

Ed quickened his pace as he dug thru like a plow.

"Alright Ed. Now start digging upward." Double Dee called out hoping that his calculations were right.

"You got it, Double Dee!" Ed responded digging upward at an angle. The Big Ed kept his pace until he hit something hard. "Hey guy, I hit something!"

"Great Job, we must be there." Eddy complimented as he got right next to Ed to see something large in the way of the surface. Double Dee caught up to see Ed and Eddy try to shove the object out but he quickly realized they were possibly under a junk pile.

"Wait! Don't" Double Dee yelled but it was too late as Eddy and Ed shoved the object enough that a pile of random junk and materials poured down the tunnel and rammed through all the Ed's.

They screamed as the junk crashed all over them sending them back down the tunnel till they hit the bottom with all the junk falling onto them.

Eddy stood up and groaned cracking his back a bit shaking off some of the junk that was on him. "Hey guys, where are you!" He called stepping through the pile to find Ed and Double Dee. Soon he heard some groaning coming beneath the pile. Eddy started to sweep aside the junk to find Double Dee stuck in the ground from all the junk falling on him.

"You ok, Double Dee?" Eddy asked.

Double Dee groaned from pain and frustration "Just for once, can you two listen to me before you do something foolish?" He grumbled as Eddy helped him up.

"Yeah, whatever." Eddy mumbled. "Hey Lumpy!" He called out for Ed.

"Over here Eddy!" Ed answered rolling over with a few tires over his body trapping his body making him only able to roll.

Eddy chuckled "Come on, Ed. Quit fooling around."

"You got it, Eddy." Ed said sliding out of the tires then stood up.

"Well now that we have gotten through this little mishap, let's head to the surface." Double Dee advised starting to walk back up the tunnel seeing light coming from surface with the junk pile gone. Ed and Eddy quickly followed him up to the surface where they emerged from the ground and layed their eyes upon a familiar establishment.

"There she is, boys. Our old central command!" Eddy ran over hopping over the wall and headed towards the van as Ed followed hopping over the wall and embraced the chickens that awaited him. Double Dee went up to his work bench to look over some of his work.

"Eddy! Take a look through the periscope." Double Dee called "See if any Robots are around."

"Okay, Double Dee!" Eddy answered climbing in the van and activated the periscope and looked through it. Eddy seen the very laser cannon that shot their prototype from the sky still in the very same spot where he first saw it along with a platoon of Robots guarding it and a few patrols wondering around the junkyard.

"Hey, Double Dee! There's a lot of Robots around the junkyard and that big laser that shot the rocket is still around too." Eddy shouted from the van.

"Understood Eddy!" Doubled Dee replied. "Then we must make haste and get all of our Supplies and Materials to our new sanctuary quickly as possible."

Eddy hopped out of the van and looked at Ed playing with the chickens. He then looked around the place seeing everything they would need to move but moving everything from the Shed with all of their food, to the van and all of Double Dee's projects would take way more time than they had moving it one at a time before any Robot would come to vaporize them.

Eddy took some moments to think of something while he watched Double Dee begin to pack many of his projects in neatly and organized fashion. He shook his head seeing how with Double Dee's ways of tidiness it was going to take long. He had to think of a way to make everything get through the tunnel at once. Then an Idea hit him like the junk pile that landed on him.

"Ed!" Eddy pulled Ed to his feet making him drop his chickens.

"Yes, Eddy?" Ed petted his chickens one more time before looking at Eddy.

"Make that Hole bigger." Eddy ordered pointing at the hole they came out of.

"Roger walnut, Eddy." Ed acknowledged giving a salute before proceeding to his task as he started to dig around the hole making it bigger gaining Double Dee's attention.

"What is it do you think you're doing, Eddy?" Double Dee asked confused on why Eddy was having done such a trivial task.

"I got an idea, Sockhead." Eddy grinned.

"Dare I ask what it is?" Double Dee said not really wanting to know what Eddy had in mind.

"You'll see what I mean." Eddy chuckled rubbing his hands together as Double Dee scoffed at Eddy's behavior of not sharing what he had in mind.

Soon Ed finished what he was tasked to do as the hole was big enough drop cars into. "All done, Eddy." Ed said shaking the dirt off his hands.

"Good Work, Ed." Eddy complimented. "Now get all of our stuff in there."

"Gotcha, Eddy." Ed confirmed as he went over to the shed going behind it and pushed it over to the hole where he shoved it through it as the Shed slid out of sight going down the tunnel till the sound of it crashing through the junk pile could be heard.

"Ah! Not really a nice decent way to move but I guess it's quicker." Double Dee couldn't help but give Eddy a high five.

"Yep! I knew it was good." Eddy stood proudly. "Not one to gloat, but man am I good." He bragged.

Double Dee decided to not say anything and let Eddy have his moment as Ed got the van next as he pushed it to the hole sending it rolling down the tunnel hearing a similar crashing noise as all that was left was Double Dee's assortment of projects.

Before Ed could grab them, Double Dee ran in front of Ed "No, please ill take care of them myself Ed." He said pushing Ed back a bit not wanting his projects to be handled with the same harsh care.

"Okay, Double Dee." Ed confirmed as he went back to his chickens as Eddy just walked around the walls to pass the time as Double Dee continued to pack up his projects in cases he found in the junkyard.

While Double Dee was packing he took a moment to look over his blueprint of the rocket looking over the specs he made for it and the supplies they will need to make it. He realized that for the rocket to actually work with no flaws or any type of faults he will need working materials that are not badly damaged or unused for some time.

"Eddy, can you come here a minute?" Double Dee called getting Eddy's attention having him walk over to him.

"What's up, Einstein?" Eddy asked

"I'm just about done gathering my projects and I was looking over the specs and I realized something." Double Dee said showing Eddy the blueprint.

"Yeah? What about it?" Eddy said perplexed since he didn't know what Double Dee was pointing out.

"I'm afraid to build the rocket; I cannot simply use junkyard assortments or even what we have of our destroyed foes." Double Dee addressed with some concern. "I need actual high tech materials that can rebooted and used for the production of our rocket."

"What are you saying?" Eddy grumbled with his arms crossed as Double Dee sighed for he had to use simpler terms for Eddy.

"What I'm saying is that I need parts from the Robots but they cannot be damaged in any way that would make them useless." Double Dee responded that made Eddy scoffed throwing his arms in the air.

"So you're telling me, we have to use Robot parts but we can't destroy them to get it?!" Eddy shouted.

Double Dee nodded. "I'm afraid so Eddy, but no need to panic I actually came up with something that may help us." Double Dee opened up one of his cases and looked inside for what he needed till he lifted out a very large black looking round object with four legs on the bottom of it.

"What the heck is that thing?" Eddy questioned as Ed came over seeing the large object in Double Dee's hands.

"Ohhhhh" Ed awed "What is it?"

"This Gentlemen. " Double Dee began. "Is my Electro, magnetic, Pulse maker."

"Electrowhaga?" both Ed and Eddy said perplexed.

"Electro, magnetic, pulse maker." Double Dee reiterated "This device can send out EMP signals within a short radius that will shut down anything electronic."

"Sweet!" Eddy beamed.

"Yeah, we can destroy the solar scum." Ed declared holding his fist high.

"Thank you, with this we can shut down any Robot without harming any of circuitry or devices inside their structure so I can dissemble them for the use of our rocket." Double Dee exclaimed.

Soon they heard the sound of the Robot patrols echo around the junkyard. "We need to lure them here where I can use the device to disable them." Double Dee stated as he set the device on the ground and got a remote from the bag he got the device out from and went over the controls to make sure it worked. He turned the device on where it hummed showing it was active and ready for use.

"So you want me and Ed to go have Robots chase us here so you can use your thingamabob? That's Crazy!" Eddy shrieked.

"What choice do we have Eddy?" Double Dee retorted. "This is the only way we will have any chance to make the rocket to the specs otherwise we won't escape this cursed place."

Eddy sighed as he didn't want to admit it but after everything they all been through so far. Double Dee could be right and he along with them wanted nothing more than to escape. "Okay, Okay Sockhead. You win." Eddy sighed.

"Thanks Eddy." Double Dee smiled "Now here's the plan. Take Ed and head to the entrance of the junkyard and attract the attention of any Robot you can find. Have them chase you here and take cover in the hole where I'll be waiting for you and when the Robots get close ill activate the device where it should do the trick."

"Okay Double Dee." Eddy confirmed grabbing Ed. "Come on, Frankenstein."

"Once more the Space Ed's are on a mission." Ed narrated as Eddy ran dragging Ed along with him leaving their weapons with Double Dee since he said he cannot have the Robots damaged in any way as Double Dee began to make some last minute adjustments on the device and began to set up a concealed wall around the hole.

Eddy and Ed made their way towards the entrance of the junkyard. Even though they were going to follow the plan they both did not like it at all. Both Ed and Eddy were shaking in their shoes with fear since they cannot even defend themselves and it was going to be just like the time when they first arrived in the dimension.

Soon they reached the entrance and looked around to see a large Robot Patrol consisting of two legged Robots and Dogs walking a short distance in front of the entrance not noticing the Ed's as they marched on.

"I'm scared, Eddy." Ed whimpered.

"Me too, Ed." Eddy nodded quickly showing how frightened he was too. "But we gotta do it." With some hesitation Eddy picked up a rock and handed it to Ed. "Give it to them monobrow."

Ed put on a determined look and eyed the Robots. He brought his arm back then tossed the rock sending it flying straight into the of one of the Robots with clang on its side gaining all of the Robots attention.

Eddy jumped out from in front of them "Nenner Nenner Boo Boo, You can't me cause I'm smarter than you!" Eddy mocked as he dodged an oncoming laser blast as he and Ed took off running as the Robots pursued the Ed's firing upon them as the Robot Dogs gnashed their teeth ready to tear them apart if they catch them.

Ed and Eddy ran through the junkyard ducking and dodging blast over blast as the Robots continued their pursuit of them. The Ed's narrowly avoided being hit as the shots were starting to become more accurate as they could hear the chomping of the Robot Dogs as they did what they could to quicken their pace to get back to Double Dee unphased.

Double Dee meanwhile just finished the final preparations of the device and finished the wall to take cover behind as he could hear the laser blasts sounding throughout the junkyard and were getting closer. He knew Eddy and Ed were following the plan to precise and hoped they were going to make it as he waited for them behind the wall near the hole.

Ed and Eddy screamed in terror as they ran for their lives as the Robots were starting to gain on them as Ed could part of his jacket be ripped by one of the Robot dogs. Ed grabbed Eddy and jumped to the side when one of the Robot Dogs lunged for them. Ed threw Eddy on his back and quickly dug through one of mountains of junk to escape their pursuers for the moment as the Robots had to make their way around it to catch up with them.

Once Ed made it through the junk they made a right turn to see they made it back to where their Central command used to be and seen the very device standing in the middle of it and seen a quickly made wall where the hole was and jumped over it landing next to Double Dee who sighed in relief that they were safe.

"Are you alright?" Double Dee asked seeing both Ed and Eddy sweating madly from all the running.

Eddy looked at Double Dee panting madly. "Just…peach…Sockhead."

Ed slumped on the ground "Ed…pooped."

Soon the sounds of stomping and teeth chomping were heard making all the Ed's shake for a moment as they huddled together as they peeped over the wall just enough to see the Robots coming towards their position.

"They approach." Ed said taking cover behind the wall as Double Dee and Eddy did the same. Ed peaked back over to see the Robots walked past them and didn't not notice they were there as they came up to empty area.

Ed could see the Robots were coming closer to the device as Double Dee got his remote ready. He looked to see Ed holding three fingers out showing him to be ready to activate it. Ed counted down as the Robots got closer and closer to the device and when Ed reached zero Double Dee pressed the button.

Double Dee activated the Device where it sent out a pulse that struck all the two legged Robots and the Robot Dogs. The Robots twisted and turned madly as the pulse was shutting down all of their systems. One by one the Robots all shut down and collapsed onto the ground where the lights from their eyes and other visible parts faded showing they were offline.

The Ed's cautiously looked over the wall to see the Robots lay motionless on the ground. They gathered their weapons for defense as they slowly climbed over the wall and approached the offline mechanical menaces.

They looked over each one to make sure it was offline completely as going as far as poking and shaking them giving no responses at all. Soon they stopped their cautionary checking and cheered.

"Ha! We did it!" Eddy Cheered throwing both Ed and Double Dee in the air.

"We are victorious once again!" Ed cheered and laughed.

"I knew it would work! Nothing is better than a well laid out plan and fully operational device." Double Dee cheered along with his fellow friends.

Ed looked around to see his chickens were not around. "Double Dee, where are the chickens?"

"Oh, they are down in the tunnel. I put them down there for safekeeping." Double Dee answered.

Ed smiled knowing his chickens were safe and they are victorious as well.

"Well Double Dee, do you think this is enough?" Eddy asked wondering if the Robots they shut down were all they needed.

"Well by my count we have nearly a dozen robots. This will be good for a start on our rocket Eddy." Double Dee replied. "Now let's get these and all of our other materials and supplies to our new underground lair gentlemen."

"You heard him, lumpy." Eddy smiled. "Time to get to work and get home soon."

"You betcha, Eddy!" Ed affirmed as he started to drag each offline robot and threw it down the hole into the tunnel. After a few minutes Ed threw in the last one and all the Ed's went to the hole where they covered it up in junk when they entered it for safety's sake then proceeded to the lower tunnel to begin their work of getting everything to their new Central Command.

To Be Continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

It's been four days since the Ed's moved into their new underground central command. Over the Course of those days they made tremendous progress in the development of their Rocket and settled within a much safer and well concealed hideaway.

Double Dee was hard at work on the Rocket that needed for their great escape. Before he began construction on it, he made many adjustments to the dwelling not only setting where the shed of food and the van would be but he constructed a more advanced periscope that went through the chimney of Rolf's house above. Along with the materials he required from their latest victory of shutting a dozen robots down without the use of lasers, he already made improvements on their armor and already had a structured layout of the Rocket.

As Double Dee worked with steady hands and a focused mind on the structure, Eddy and Ed were doing what they always do, let Double Dee do the work as they slacked around. Double Dee didn't mind this at all this time since only he had any knowledge on to properly make the Rocket without any loss of material or more than a dozen accidents or mishaps that either Eddy or Ed would cause.

Ed was playing with his chickens next to a Chicken Coop that Double Dee put together with some metal making a large box big enough to hold both the chickens and used old pillows he found in the junkyard to make a suitable nest for each of them inside.

"Hey Nestor, Nancy!" Ed called his two chickens which he finally named. "Let's play tag!"Ed chased around the two chickens as they jumped from him avoiding being tagged by him as Eddy watched from the Van with his arms crossed shaking his head.

"Ed's such an idiot, I swear." He grumbled to himself but Double Dee heard it.

"Come on, Eddy. Don't be harsh on Ed. He is just having fun with the chickens." Double Dee called out as he put another piece of metal on the structure on the rocket and turned on a blow torch putting his face mask on and welded it into place as Eddy made a face at him as he worked.

Ed continued to play tag with his chickens until he finally gave up on them having no chance at catching them. "Alright, guys. You win." He panted catching his breath as the chickens stopping running and came up to the big dimwitted oaf. "Let's play monsters and victims!" He suggested as he started to make growls and roars like a monster from either a comic or sci fi film and began to chase the chickens again.

Eddy groaned at Ed's constant nagging and playing with the chickens "Wish we had a TV or something I'm so bored!" He groaned so bored out of his mind watching both Ed play and Double Dee work. He crawled back into the Van and layed on the waterbed hoping to try and drown away his boredom with some shut eye but Ed's playful roars and Double Dee's work with pounding and wielding just made it and impossible task putting his hands on his ears but that didn't help at all.

Double Dee took a moment to look at his work as he finished another piece of the rocket. The Structure of it was standing on four stabilizers with sheets of metal covering them. He looked over see everything on the external part of the rocket was completely covered. It had a window in front of where the cockpit of the rocket is inside was fitted with three seats each for all the Ed's. The Rocket was made from all the parts they compensated from the disabled robots and with that the Rocket stood tall and proud much more than anything Double Dee ever built in his life.

He took his schematic out from his pocket and looked it over. "Well the External is complete, now to move on to the more complicating matter of the internal electronics that it will need." He said to himself.

Eddy still bored out of his mind stepped out of the van and walked past Ed who was still playing as a monster with his chickens to see how Double Dee was doing.

"What's the word, Double Dee?" He asked looking at the Rocket with smile on his face thinking they might get out the dimension soon. "Are we done?"

"I'm afraid not, Eddy." Double Dee sadly said. "We still need many materials and the items we seek will be more complicated to find and retrieve than simple reverse engineered robots."

"Uh…what?" Eddy asked truly not understanding as well as a bit frustrated that they still are not able to leave yet.

"What I mean, Eddy." Double Dee started to try and explain it more thoroughly. "We need to get working power sources that come from Devices that use a lot of Electricity and can act as the device we will need to power up the rocket."

Eddy didn't understand most of what Double Dee said but he did manage to make out that need something to power the rocket. "So we need a generator or something?"

Double Dee nodded "Yes, but a simple household item won't cut it. We need something that's used to power a massive structure or a Vehicle that's used with high purpose."

Eddy took the new information in and truly understood what Double Dee was saying. "Ill take a look through the periscope." He said.

"Good idea, Eddy. You look for anything that could be what we need and ill go through my notes." Double Dee suggested pulling out his note pad to see if he wrote down anything that might be something they could go find and use.

Eddy went back to the van and press the button activating the periscope having it rise from the van and move straight through a hole in the ceiling moving up through fireplace in the house above till it emerged from the roof. Eddy peered through looking glass and turned the handle to see if he can find anything that Double Dee required. He looked around the decimated landscape, spotting the occasional Robot patrol and smirked knowing that now since they day they rediscovered Rolf's secret underground lair they no longer had to worry about any more attacks.

Soon Eddy layed eyes back on the junkyard and spotted where they used to be before they moved everything. He could see the junk pile they built in front of the hole they made where they can come and go as they pleased and not giving the Robots anything to discover where they went.

He peered a bit away from the junkyard to spot a large platoon of robots guarding that giant laser that was used to destroy the prototype from earlier. "Why those dirty…" Eddy was about to say something rash about the laser until a makeshift light bulb turned on in his head.

"Hey Sockhead!" Eddy called "I think I found something!" Double Dee put his notes away and hurried past Ed and entered the van. "What do you think?" Eddy shoved Double Dee's head into the sight glass of the periscope so he could see the large laser.

"Eddy! That might just work!" Double Dee beamed. "That massive laser requires a lot of power for it to fire and if we can take the power source of it, we can use it to power the rocket." Suddenly Double Dee's enthusiasm went to down to concern. "But that laser is in the middle of the field and well guarded. We would have no cover if we engage them openly and with numbers like that we would be overrun."

Eddy shared Double Dee's concern peering through the periscope again. "Well we could distract them while you get the thingamabob from that laser." He suggested.

Double Dee shook his head. "That would be too risky, Eddy. As I said there is no cover and the Robots would engage whoever they are targeting with their sheer force of numbers. It would be suicide for any of us to try that."

Eddy sighed moving away from the periscope and laid on the waterbed. He looked up to the ceiling and wondered what they could do. They needed that power source badly but the risk was too great for one of them and even if they would go with the suggested plan just one of distracting the robots its sill would not be good.

Eddy tried to think along with Double Dee but Ed's makeshift roars were starting to really annoy Eddy as he scrammed out of the Van. "Hey Ed! Shut your…" Suddenly another light bulb sprung to life in his mind.

"Hey Double Dee…" Eddy snickered "I think I got another idea." Double Dee emerged from the van and stood by Eddy.

"Dare I ask what you have in mind?" Double Dee knew with the look on Eddy's face he may not like the answer.

"Let's unleash a monster on those robots." Eddy pointed at Ed who was chasing his chickens continuing to act like a monster.

Double Dee looked back and forth at both Ed who acted as a monster and Eddy who stood with sly grin on his face. The Hat wearing Ed put two and two together and realized what Eddy was implying. "You…can't…be…serious!" Double Dee squealed in disbelieve not even wanting to even dare believe what Eddy suggested.

"Oh I mean it, Double Dee." Eddy chuckled.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?!" Double Dee practically yelled. "Ed terriozed the whole Cul-De-Sac. He implanted the Children to his bedroom wall with chewed up cereal and we had to avoid contact with any of them for almost a month to avoid their redemption!"

"Yeah, yeah. The Point is what if we unleash Edzilla on the robots that would be the perfect chance for us to get what you need and Ed can just go nuts on them till we get the thing." Eddy pointed out.

"Eddy, there are so many ways that could go wrong, not to mention how Ed's overactive imagination can even put us in danger." Double Dee exclaimed but Ed was overhearing what they were talking about and stopped playing with the chickens as they returned to their chicken coop and Ed jumped between them.

"Monster for Ed! Good I will be." He cheered as Eddy chuckled.

"See! Ed's in the game. Are you?" Eddy asked Double Dee with a wide smile on his face. Double Dee was full of worry. He could not even begin to comprehend the risk they were taking. He took a minute to think it over and realized as much as he didn't want to go along with this so called plan, it was honestly the best option they had.

Double Dee couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh and just hoped that this would not be the end for either of them. "All right…lets get to the junkyard then we set up Ed's suit." Right when Double Dee said then Ed grabbed him and Eddy and took off into the tunnel that led to the junkyard but Eddy and Double Dee managed to snatch their weapons and armor before disappearing into the tunnel with Ed laughing with great anticipation.

Eventually the Ed's made to the junkyard and emerged from their makeshift hole while keeping an eye out to make sure no Robots were around. Once they found out that the coast was clear Double Dee started to gather all the materials around that would be needed for Ed's Monster Suit. He remembered exactly how he made it last time but he was overly worried on how this was going to play out.

Eddy kept a lookout while Ed was so excited that he was going to be made into a monster once again. He shook almost violently with excitement as He watched Double Dee use household items and thrown out fabric to make a large suit with four tentacles and a tail. The Mask represented some type of Alien possibility from a sci fi film that Ed no doubt has watch since he put a little impute into the design before.

Double Dee tried to work fast for time was of the essence and a robot patrol could come anytime and they needed to get that power source as quickly as possible before the robots would either move it or the day would end and they would have to return to their sanctuary to avoid the frozen nights.

The Inventor finished the final touches to the mask as it had red eyes and horns on its side. He put some fins that went down the middle of the mask and part way on the body of the suit. He doubled checked to make sure everything was tight and sewed right in place.

He sighed taking a moment to wipe some sweat from his head and really wish he couldn't say it "Ed, its ready." He regretfully said.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Ed cheered as he jumped into the suit and fitted himself in it nicely.

"You better not mess this up, lumpy!" Eddy warned as turned his head to him with smile.

"I will be the best monster I can be Eddy!" He beamed with anticipation as Double Dee grabbed the mask.

"I certainly know you will." Double Dee said quietly very concerned but knew there was no turning back now. Before he put the mask on Ed, he went up to Eddy to talk to him about what to do first.

"Before I unleash…" Double Dee took a look back at Ed who just smiled at him "Our monstrosity, we need to be at the edge of the junkyard where one of us will lure Ed into the open where he can engage our foes."

"Good idea." Eddy nodded but then thought of something. "Which one of us will do it?" Now it was Double Dee's turn to be the smart one here.

"This was your idea from the start, Eddy. So I think you should have the honor of leading our friend to where he has to be." Double Dee said sharply as Eddy went wide eyed at that for this was something he didn't expect but figured it was somewhat the fair the thing to do since he came up with it.

"Uh…okay." Eddy agreed reluctantly. The Trio moved around the junk piles as Ed pulled himself along with the tentacles with no issue whatsoever doing so as Double Dee could not help but wonder how was he able to do it but that question was not going to have an answer soon as they reached the side of the junkyard and Eddy took a peak around the edge to see the platoon of robots a short distance away guarding the large laser.

"Well…its time to get this show on the road, boys." Eddy said getting his pistols ready. "On you, Sockhead."

"Oh I know this is not going to turn out well." Double Dee wined as slowly put the mask on Ed's head.

"I'm feeling transformed guys." Ed said as his voice was slightly muffled by the mask as Eddy could help but chuckle noticing that Ed has a chin with the mask on. Double Dee took cover behind a junk pile hearing Ed start to growl and grumble lowly as Ed's eyes slowly started to turn red.

Eddy chuckled nervously as he could tell Ed was starting to lose it slowly starting to back up out of the entrance of the junkyard.

"I AM A MONSTER!" Ed screamed throwing his head into the air letting out a terrifying roar and eyed Eddy like he was food ready for the taking and growled at him moving fast onto him.

Eddy took off running straight into the open with Ed now being Edzilla chased after him quickly gaining on the short figure with remarkable speed. The Robots were patrolling around the large laser when one noticed Eddy running straight at them and a very large monstrous creature about to grab him.

Eddy stopped in his tracks when he watched the robots start to advance on him and looked behind him to see Edzilla lunge at him. Eddy quickly fell to the ground to avoid Edzilla as he flew over him and once he was in front of Eddy, the short one ran back to the junkyard and while Edzilla still had Eddy in his sights a laser blast went right through one of the tentacles and let out a shocked growl then turned to see the many robots marched towards him with lasers charging up and Edzilla let out a very menacing growl.

Edzilla roared at the robots as the two legged ones fired on him and robot dogs charged on him. Edzilla lashed his tentacles out striking at the robot dogs cutting one in two, knocking another to the side with his tail and actually used his mouth to chomp on one. The Two legged ones fired on Edzilla some missing him and some only penetrating the parts where Ed's body was not.

Edzilla let out another roar as he pounced on a robot striking a tentacle through it killing it from within and twirled his body around holding onto the deceased robot using it as hammer to strike at the others.

Meanwhile Eddy made it back to Double Dee where they quickly but quietly made their around the current battlefield to get to the laser while keeping an eye on Edzilla. They didn't who to really watch out for Edzilla or the robots? Edzilla was tearing the robots apart piece by piece, bolt by bolt and not letting up as his berserker rage was unleashed.

"I would have never imagined this would actually be working." Double Dee could not help himself but admit the truth watching how Ed's overreactions was actually being useful and turning out to be the key they needed desperately.

"I know and you're supposed the genius here, I guess I'm taking the title now." Eddy boasted playfully hit Double Dee's shoulder as they got closer to laser and any robot that was guarding was currently engaging Edzilla.

"Don't sell yourself short, Eddy. It was a good idea but don't get too ahead of yourself." Double Dee retorted as they came on the large laser. Double Dee quickly looked it over to try and tried to figure where the power source would be on it.

"Hurry up, Sockhead!" Eddy shouted as he fired at a robot that spotted him which caused some of the robots to disengage Edzilla and focus on them. Eddy took cover behind a robot that was thrown close to them by Edzilla and fired on the robots that were coming to them.

As Eddy defended their spot and Edzilla was continuing his rampage against the robots Double Dee found a control panel on the laser and tore it open and reveled a large device that was glowing a bright light and it seem to have dozens of circuits attached to it. Double Dee concurred that the device had to be the power source to whole laser. He had to get it off and looked to see a lever to the device. He hastily pulled it down and which shut off the entire laser and made it safe for Double Dee to yank out the device.

Once Double Dee got the device he put it in his pocket and ducked when a laser blast came out him and took cover by Eddy and grabbed his laser rifle and helped him return fire on the robots. Eddy and Double Dee took out the ones that were after them and looked at Edzilla who had only a few remaining robots to deal with.

The Robots realized they were being outmatched and slowly turned their bodies to retreat but Edzilla was not about to let them escape as he lunged at one tearing the robot into pieces, knocked another robot sending straight into the large laser shattering both it and the robot. Edzilla seeing one more left dodge the robots final defense as it fired at him and jumped on top of it and chomped its head off.

Edzilla threw back his head and let out a triumphed roar throwing his tentacles into the air boasting over his victory over the robot horde.

Double Dee knew it was now or never and quickly ran towards Edzilla remembering the only way for Ed to be his goofy self again was to get the mask off.

"Time to put an end to this before it goes further." Double Dee quickly went up to Edzilla with his back turned on him as Double Dee reached for the mask only for Edzilla to turn growl at him as Double Dee yelped falling back onto the ground as the Monster drooled slowly crawling up to him.

"Ed, please its me Double Dee your friend remember." Double Dee nervously pleaded trying to get Ed to snap out of it as Edzilla growled and drool dropped from his mouth landing on Double Dee "Eww have you ever heard of any type of manners?"

Edzilla continued drool over and craned his head back and roared before he could do what was about to do next, a hand came out of nowhere and snatched off the mask.

In an instant Ed went from roaring to a simple "Hi Double Dee." Double Dee sighed in relief that Ed was back to normal and looked behind him to see Eddy with Ed's mask in hand.

"Exquisite timing, Eddy." Double Dee complemented getting out from under Ed standing up and took a rag from his pocket and wiped the drool off his armor.

"Thanks Sockhead." Eddy replied dropping the mask. "Great Job Lumpy!" Eddy smacked Ed's shoulder hard "You should those robots whose boss."

"Thanks Eddy." Ed replied as Eddy yanked him out of the suit.

"Let's go home and celebrate boys!" Eddy cheered. "I think we still have some jawbreakers somewhere."

"Jawbreakers!" Ed cheered laughing as well. Double Dee finished wiping the drool off himself and looked at the device once again.

"Well gentlemen, I think I can agree a celebration is in order. With this device I can get our rocket to power up." Double Dee smiled as the three friends cheered over their great victory this day and looked to see the sun was starting to go down.

They returned to their hidden dwelling with haste and feasted on what was left of the jawbreakers having a very slobbery toast to a job well done and with their hopes rising they may just get out of the dimension yet.


	14. Chapter 14

The Sound of whooshing flames could be heard along with the sights of sparks of metal wielding together could be heard within the dwelling of the Ed's. Double Dee was installing the device from the Laser battery that he and his companions managed to steal in a risky plan of putting Ed in his old monster suit and let him rampage the robots that guarded it the other day but the reward of gaining the power source for their rocket was well worth their effort.

Double Dee finished working on a control panel within the Rocket that stood tall within the cavern standing at a height that would be taller than any of the houses in the Cul-De-Sac. It was very fortunate that Rolfs Secret Dwelling Cavern was far deep underground giving the Rocket space to be standing as well as be in a position to take off whenever the Ed's get it completed which hopefully would not be any longer now that they had a power source for it.

"Hey Braniac!" Eddy called up from below a later that lead inside the Rocket. "You finished yet?"

"The Installation is nearly complete, Eddy!" Double Dee replied as he double checked all the circuits to make sure they were well connected to their respective stations on the device. The Device glowed bright and was ready for a test to see if it could power their Rocket. Double Dee once he finished checking over everything turned to a large switch that would activate the whole rocket.

With Hope dwelling up within him he hastily turned the switch on and throughout the rocket power surged through it. Double Dee gasped in excitement as he could see lights turn on, gauges were moving and the sound of equipment charging up.

"Yes!" Double Dee cheered but suddenly his excitement quickly faded as all the power faded out of the rocket. The Electricity within the rocket returned back to the source to the device in the control panel. Double Dee fell to his knees realizing that the device alone was not enough to power the entire rocket. "Noooooooo!" He cried throwing his arms up in the air in despair.

"What's going on, Double Dee" A Voice asked behind the hat wearing Ed making him jump in fright.

"Aah, Eddy you know I hate that!" Double Dee groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Eddy just brushed off his friend's frustration. "Yeah, whatever. So when can we leave professor?"

Double Dee fiddled with his fingers nervously on how he was going to break the bad news as his face grew nervous and knew he had no choice but to tell him. "We are not going anywhere I'm afraid." He said sadly.

Eddy's face went from a satisfied look to shock as if glass just shattered. "What?!" He grabbed Double Dee and shook him madly. "What do you mean?!"

"Eddy! The Device we confiscated the other day is not enough to fully power the Rocket." Double Dee explained despite being becoming dizzy from Eddy's angry shaking of him.

"You said it would be enough!" He screamed making Double Dee clamp on his ears.

"It was a miscalculation, Eddy" Double Dee retorted breaking out of Eddy's grip, having enough of his shaking of him. "It seems we are going to need more devices of similar nature to fully bring our rocket to capability."

Eddy growled and gritted his teeth so angry that a piece of his teeth cracked. "Of all the…" He was so angry he could not finish what he was saying as went to wall and kicked it hard in frustration not realizing what he was doing until it was too late.

"Yeow!" He grabbed his foot and hopped around in pain holding his foot and accidently hopped out of the rocket and fell to the floor outside. Double Dee quickly climbed out from the rocket to check on his friend.

"Eddy, Are you all right?" He asked and he was replied with a painful groan from Eddy who laid on his back forgetting his anger for the moment as the drop from the rocket knocked him to a calmer sense even if it's a painful one.

Double Dee helped him back up but before he could say something Ed came up to them.

"Hey guys, come see this!" Ed grabbed both Eddy and Double Dee carrying them into the van and shoved them into the sights of the periscope.

"Ed you didn't have to be rude to gain our attention." Double Dee lightly scolded but knew Ed's nature was never meaning for rudeness.

"What do you want to show us, lumpy?" Eddy groaned still in some pain as he tried to adjust his eyes to see through the periscope and once he and Double Dee got their eyes cleared they noticed what Ed wanted to show them.

The Two Ed's were laying their eyes on their very school. Peach Creek Jr High. The School like all the other structures were in slight poor condition other than shattered windows, torn off doors, blast marks in places and pieces of the structure missing.

What was most interesting other than seeing the occasional robot patrols around the building and farther out from it was on the very roof of the School was a group of robots guarding what looked like a console with large satellite dish aiming at an angle in the sky.

"My word!" Double Dee gasped "That must be a communications link of some sort."

"So?" Eddy scoffed not truly getting what Double Dee was saying.

"It means, Eddy. Not only if we can get the power source from that uplink to power our rocket, we also may be able to scatter the robots for a good time for without a way to communicate we may not have to worry about any unexpected encounters and ensure our safety when we are above ground." Double Dee explained.

"Oh. I get it now." Eddy understood even though Double Dee's explanation was a little over his head.

"Great find, Ed." Eddy high fived the big guy and he gave a childish laugh.

"Well then, gentlemen." Double Dee hopped out of the van. "It seems we have another mission at hand."

Ed hopped out of van and stood tall with a stern look. "That's right fellow space outlaw. We must ensure the capture of Item of high importance and ensure the scatter and destruction of the solar scum that is the Robots."

Double Dee and Eddy were still having a hard time taking in on how Ed was sounding intelligent in the times like this but then again his obsession over comics, movies and anything of the matter has saved them time and again ever since they got trapped in the dimension.

The Ed's armored up, gathered their weapons and Double Dee packed a few devices he was working on when he wasn't working the rocket for the past two days. The Ed's also carried book bags for Double Dee advised that since they are heading for the school they may find some more items of value. Food, tools and anything that could be of use.

Once they were stocked, weapons locked and loaded, and items they were taking were secure in their bags they ventured up to the surface through a staircase they recently found that goes straight up to Rolf's house above so they didn't have to exposed in the open immediately.

The Ed's made their journey through the Cul-De-Sac venturing through the lane and sticking close to all cover they could find as they went through a hole in the fence and through the nearby woods eventually coming to the road and had to quickly deal with a robot patrol.

The group stuck to the sidewalk keeping a close eye on all sides making sure they were not going to be ambushed since seeing all the patrols before from the periscope. The Ed's dealt with two more patrols that were not large enough to be a high threat as they fired on each of them on site.

Shortly after dealing with the second patrol and passing around a corner of another building they laid their eyes upon the place that Double Dee would find the best place to be in the world if they were not in a dimension full of killer robots.

"Their it is, Gentlemen." Double Dee smiled. "A once proud structure that bestows knowledge to all the young boys and girls to set them on their paths in life."

However Eddy just mocked Double Dee's words behind his back and Ed stared into space not listening at all. "Yeah, what you said, can we go now?" Eddy impatiently said.

Double Dee sighed and nodded as they walked towards the entrance moving under the broken chain fence. The Ed's were about to walk past the School sign that stood in the center of asphalt in front of the entrance before a shot came down from above nearly hitting Eddy making him yelp in fright.

"Take cover!" Eddy yelled as more shots rained down from above as Eddy jumped into Double Dee and Ed taking refuge behind the school sign. With all the shots being fired at once Double Dee could only take quick moment to peak out to see the shots were coming from the robots on the roof.

"What do we do?" Double Dee panicked as he dropped back to the ground taking cover from the laser fire but as he dropped some items fell out from his bag. "Oh Dear, my equipment!" He scurried to put them back.

Eddy didn't know what to think as the laser fire kept coming and now Double Dee was more concerned over his so called equipment but there was one pair of shoes that fell out of the bag that was the last thing Double Dee needed to grab and put away. The Shoes had what looked small rockets on the side of them attached to the sides of both the shoes.

"What's with the shoes?" Eddy asked as he tried to fire at the robots but the height advantage of their foes gave them the upper hand and Eddy could not shoot them without being targeted easy.

"These pair of shoes is part of my string of inventions. They are rocket propelled, made for gaining to higher elevations quickly." Double Dee explained. This made Eddy smile for he had an idea.

"Oh, Ed!" Eddy called.

"Yes, Eddy?" Ed replied looking at his small friend who pointed at the rocket shoes.

"Put them on." Eddy ordered and Ed complied quickly throwing his smelly shoes off and put the rocket shoes on.

"Attack the Robots, Lumpy!" Eddy yelled pointing at the attacking robots on the school roof.

"Attack the Robots!" Ed cried manically and hopped over the sign and then jumped once more and the Rockets on the shoes activated. "Upsie Daisy!" Ed soared into the sky like a human rocket screaming in attack mode as he collided straight into the group of robots above smashing through one of them unphased.

Ed charged around the roof blasting the others with his mini laser and tossed aside a few robot dogs that tried to chomp at him. Ed with fury in his eyes again bested every robot on the roof shooting them down and narrowly avoided being shot himself.

Eddy and Double Dee were still in cover behind the sign below hoping that their friend was okay. "Come on, Double Dee. Put more shoes on us!" Eddy demanded wanting to get up to the roof to help Ed.

"I apologize, Eddy. But I only made one pair so far." Double Dee admitted with regret wishing he did make more for this occasion. Before Eddy could throw a fit or worry some a Robot head landing in front of them making them jump a bit and point their weapons at it only to see it die with no power in its disfigured form.

Eddy and Double Dee slowly peeked over the sign to see their dimwitted friend smile down upon them from the roof. "Yoo-hoo!" He called and waved down at them.

"Great work, Ed!" Eddy called to him. "Just wait there we'll be right up."

"Okay, Eddy." Ed acknowledged as he sat down out of site.

Eddy and Double Dee gathered themselves and were about to walk into the front door of the school when they heard the sound of approaching patrols. They turned to see many robots coming from the roads and around corners, possibly to see what all the noise was. They both hurried inside and shut the door so they wouldn't be spotted.

"Well I'm afraid to say that we can't go back the way we came." Double Dee pointed out looking out the window to see dozens of Robots marching around the school.

"What are we going to do now?" Eddy asked seeing how his friend was right since there were too many robots outside to take on directly.

"I can't be too sure right now, Eddy. But it seems that they don't know we are currently present. So let's barricade this day to be safe and meet up with Ed on the roof." Double Dee suggested earning a nod from Eddy in approval.

The Duo gathered a few items from around the entrance and a nearby classroom and barricaded the entrance with desks, chairs and some toppled lockers.

"That should at least keep our presence a secret for now and keep out our mechanical foes." Double Dee panted wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah let's go get Ed." Eddy said.

Eddy and Double Dee moved through the hallways as Double Dee was a bit saddened by sight. Hallways ruined and full of trash and toppled lockers. Classrooms that would be full of eager students ready to learn from their teacher or some eager students like himself and others not so eager like his two friends now just destroyed and abandoned such a disgraceful sight even if it's in another dimension.

"Wait a moment, Eddy!" Double Dee halted his friend.

"What's up, Sockhead?" Eddy asked as he just wanted to get the roof and to their friend.

"Before we get the roof, we should search some of the rooms for anything of use. We are about to pass the cafeteria we should grab any food there." He suggested.

Eddy thought for a moment and believed that would be a good idea since they are in their old school full of anything that would be helpful and with a horde of robots outside they may need to get any advantage.

"Good idea, let's do it." Eddy agreed.

Double Dee and Eddy entered the cafeteria which was a derelict as the entire school was. They searched the kitchen area to find some silverware, plates and other types of kitchenware but no food at all, nothing in storage either.

Eddy growled as it was lost cause for the kitchen but as he went back into cafeteria he noticed the vending machine were full of candy and other snacks! Eddy grinned as he ran over to the machine as Double Dee emerged from kitchen frustrated over the lack of finding anything.

"Hey, Double Dee. Over here!" Eddy called having Double Dee run over to him.

"My Word, what a lucky find we have!" Double Dee gasped seeing all the bags for candy and snacks inside the machine.

"You betcha, but do you have quarter? I'm broke!" Eddy growled pulling the inside of his pockets out showing they were empty and without any change getting any of the snacks inside would not be possible.

Double Dee chuckled at Eddy's lack of sense since they would not need any currency for what he was about to do. He aimed his rifle at the plastic that barred anything from grabbing anything inside and fired a shot burning away the plastic wall in an instant surprising Eddy.

"I could have thought of that!" Eddy pointed out quickly gathering all the snacks inside earning another chuckle from Double Dee. Once they filled up one of their backpacks full of every snack from the vending machine they moved on out of the Cafeteria.

They walked the halls checking some lockers and looked in a couple of classrooms to see if anything else could be of use. All they found was random junk and school accessories. Eventually they found the ladder that would take them to the roof with their knowledge of the school interior which made it easy for them to find.

They climbed to the roof and found Ed sitting against the twirling his fingers and laughed making yet another fool of himself.

"Hi guys!" Ed waved at them and jumped up to his feet walking to them.

"Hey, lumpy!" Eddy greeted giving him a pat on the back seeing all the remains of the robots Ed dealt with early scattered all over the roof of school, some in pieces, others shot all over laying in lifeless bodies of metal. "As I said, you're an animal, Ed."

While Ed and Eddy were standing around Double Dee went to the Console with the Satellite dish. "This is extraordinary." He said to himself admiring the advancement in its structure. He looked over the controls of the device and tried to make out how he was going to work it over since it was much different from anything he has ever experimented on.

After a few minutes of looking over the switches, the placements of levers and buttons with no sign on them displaying anything on how it works, Double Dee used some tools he brought with him to pry the control box open to reveal working circuits within and judged where all the connections were going and what they were attached to.

He worked over the different colors from each circuit and did an analysis on how the device operates and what it would do if anything was tampered with incorrectly. He suddenly had an epthimy realizing after seeing how everything was connected and it all led up to the dish above. He realized that if the dish were tampered with in any way at all, it could send a signal out that would lure the robots in as fail safe procedure.

Double Dee knew they needed this device for it was essential to power their rocket but the horde of robots that still patrolled below would increase with every robot around the Cul-De-Sac and more if they didn't take caution to shut it down without having it send the signal out.

"Eddy, Ed!" Double Dee called. "I have come to the conclusion for this Satellite uplink and what we have to do."

"What about it?" Eddy asked.

"We have to find a careful way to shut it down and then transport it to our hideaway." Double Dee explained.

"You got it, Einstein." Eddy smiled taking aim with his pistol at the dish above making Double Dee gasp at what he was about to do.

"No wait, Eddy!" He warned but it was too late as Eddy shot at the dish making a large piece of the dish get blown off of it and Eddy fired more shots till the dish was in nothing but pieces leaving only control console intact.

"There you go." Eddy smiled feeling proud of him but Double Dee looked at him extremely worried.

"Eddy…what have you done?!" He whimpered and Eddy raised an eyebrow at him like he asked a stupid question.

"What do you mean? I blew up the dish and shut down like you wanted." Eddy replied but Double Dee grabbed his shoulders and shook him madly.

"Not that way, Eddy!" He yelled angrily at him. "With the Dish destroyed it sends a signal out to the robots. Now they are going to come here from all over the Cul-De-Sac!"

Eddy realized what Double Dee meant. Uh…whoops" He smiled sheepishly but Double Dee was not amused by his friend's reaction. Suddenly a horrible laughter filled the air.

"What was that?" Double Dee gasped as the laughter filled the air. "Do you hear it? I don't have a good idea about this?"

The Laughter could be heard again and this time all the Ed's heard it as they huddled together and slowly walked towards the edge of the roof and looked over it. They could see dozens of Robot Patrols started to surround the school but coming around the corner of the road where the Ed's once came from emerged three Robots.

The Robots looked human but completely were cybernetic all over their bodies. These three Robot Humanoids were something that the Ed's thought they were rid off but somehow they are still functioning and to their absolute horror they knew right away who they were.

"Ka….ka…KANKERS!" They screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

"This can't be possible!" Double Dee screamed as he looked below to see the three Cyber Kankers look directly at the Ed's with evil metallic grins.

"This can't be happening!" Eddy yelled hoping this was just some twisted moment he was imagining. It was bad enough that there was a horde or Robots surrounding the school but to see their arch nemesis's still functional and to more surprise in one piece.

"Bad for Ed! Bad for Ed!" Ed panicked squeezing both Double Dee and Eddy into him as they all threw their arms around each other scared out of their minds as it seemed they were stuck. The School was being surrounded. Their trapped on the roof. Worst of all the Kankers are back and this time the Ed's have no idea how to deal with them and their last encounter was nearly a fatal one and they only escaped their fate by a chance of luck.

"What are we going to do?!" Eddy screamed looking around frantically breaking away from Ed's grip running to the edges of the roof seeing the Robots take places around doors, windows and any other place they could escape from.

"Stay calm…stay calm…don't panic." Double Dee tried to remain calm and pulled his hat down to the sides gripping the edge of it tightly, trying getting him together and thinking.

"Go back into crushed cubes, Cyber Scum!" Ed yelled as he aimed his mini laser and took fire down at the Cyber Kankers. The Cyber Kankers were too fast, even for Ed's widespread spraying of laser shots, The Cyber Kankers hastily dodged each shot narrowly avoiding getting hit. Ducking, Dodging, Rolling the Cyber Kankers worked their way up to the main entrance of the school getting out of Ed's spraying shots and just out of sight. To the Ed's horror they could hear pounding on the door below. It was only a matter of time before they bust in and maybe the other Robots would enter around the school as well.

"Double Dee, their breaking in!" Eddy yelled running back and forth scared out of his mind.

"I know, Eddy." Double Dee acknowledged "I just need to think!"

"Well think faster!" Eddy screamed gong from scared to angry that Double Dee is taking too long and their doom is approaching if he or they don't get an idea fast.

Double Dee walked around the roof frantically trying to block out all the ramming noises that came from every side of the school. He groaned in frustration trying to think of something as the noises kept getting louder and heaver. He looked upon the horizon to see the Cul-De-Sac just a little over a mile away and in clear view and it reminded him of something familiar.

"I wonder…" Double Dee thought and looked at the length of the roof they were standing on and suddenly he remembered a familiar escape attempt. "By George that's the Answer!" He cried out.

"What…what?" Eddy ran up to Double Dee hoping to get a solution out of him or some type of idea dragging Ed along with him.

"Eddy! Remember that time we tried to skip the rest of the school day?" Double Dee asked.

Eddy took a moment to think and he remembered that attempt well. "Oh yeah! I remember that and it almost worked too."

"Agreed, and this time let's make it work." Double Dee said running for the way to the ladder where they came up from. "Hurry! There's no time to lose, we need to gather any and all materials while the Robots are still trying to break in."

Eddy dragged Ed up to the ladder and hastily dropped him down and followed him by sliding down the ladder with Double Dee quickly heading down as they hit the floor below in the middle of hallway on the second story.

"Toss anything up to the roof and once we gathered enough we will seal the entrance and proceed with the construction of our escape craft." Double Dee suggested while tossed up a few pieces of toppled debris and some school materials up to the roof.

Ed and Eddy quickly did the same as Ed threw a whole locker to the top as Eddy tossed some trash to roof next but as they were trying to get as much as possible junk and materials to the roof the sound of a door breaking echoed through the school sending chills down the Ed's spines.

"Their inside!" Eddy screamed.

Double Dee ran to the nearby stairs to see some robots past by below, to his relief they didn't see them and moved on. "I'm afraid your right, Eddy!" Double Dee confirmed.

"Hurry guys! I don't to be cyber formed." Ed yelled in panic as he toss arm full's of materials through the roof but before he could grab another load a crashing sound of glass was heard gaining all the Ed's attention down at the end of the hallway they were in.

A Small group of robot dogs just burst through the windows that lead outside. One by one the Ed's saw another robot dog apparently being tossed through.

"Remarkably clever!" Double Dee admitted but he quickly went in fear as the robot dogs started to chomp their teeth and their one wheeled legs spun fast skidding on the floor then sped towards the Ed's.

"Run, boys!" Eddy yelled aiming his pistols taking fire at the rapidly approaching enemies hitting a few but they were still large in number as Double Dee and Ed fell back to the stairs as Eddy reached them still firing at the robots.

"Down the Stairs!" Double Dee yelled. Ed nodded and grabbed Double Dee along with Eddy and jumped on the side of flat railing of the stairs sliding down it before the robot dogs reached them. Some of the dogs tried to chase the Ed's but their wheels proved to be their downfall as they went too fast and toppled down the stairs some of them shattering into pieces as others broke in larger parts save for one robot dog that just toppled all the way down to the lower floor and only shut down.

The Ed's may have escaped the robot dogs but their trouble was only beginning as another sound of a breaching door was heard and when the Ed's reached the bottom of the stairs they looked down both sides of the hall to see the Cyber Kankers on one end and a squad of Robots on the other end and they were approaching quickly.

"What do we do?! Where do we go?!" Ed screamed looking both ways to seeing the Cyber Kankers and Robots getting closer each second. Eddy looked forward to see the double doors that lead into the Gymnasium.

"There!" Eddy pointed to the doors and scrammed in as Double Dee quickly jumped in as Ed stood in place still concerned over the many that were about to piled onto him.

"Ed!" Double Dee and Eddy cried quickly grabbing him and hauled him inside the gym and shut the doors and watched as the Cyber Kankers and the other Robots collided with each other, crashing hard as the Cyber Kankers toppled over one another crushing a few robots as they tried to stand only trip over one robot after another.

With Haste the Ed's quickly barricaded the Doors with some net poles and a few pieces of metal.

"Now what?" Eddy asked knowing that their little barricade was not going to hold them for long and it was only a matter of seconds before the Cyber Kankers and any robot that survived the collision would regain and continue their pursuit of their targets.

"Double Dee looked around to find a place for them to take cover and hide. "Over there!" He pointed towards the men's locker room. "Let's take refuge in there for the moment."

"I'm with you!" Eddy agreed running to the door with Double Dee and Ed following as they burst through the door and shut it. Ed quickly went to some of the lockers yanking them out their place and put it against the door to block it off.

Eddy moved into the shower area and slumped to the floor. "Great!" He growled. "We're stuck in the showers, just wonderful!"

Double Dee wanted to talk to Eddy to help him calm down but he knew this was not the time to rest and tried to think of a way to get out but first he had to listen out for their pursuers as he just heard a door slamming open outside which must have been the Cyber Kankers along with any other robot with them charging into the Gym searching for them.

Ed meanwhile looked around for something, anything that might help them or just keep him occupied until a solution was found. Suddenly a familiar scent reached his nostrils and quickly followed it to the source as he ran up to one locker that smelled like a freshly wet gym bag as fly's flew around it and a few other bugs were crawling over it.

"Now way! It's my locker!" He beamed quickly opening it up and as he did a huge pile of moldy junk, unwashed clothes and food that is covered in bugs all piled on top of him as Ed laughed as he was now surrounded by all sorts of his belongings as Double Dee and Eddy all noticed him and went over while Double Dee pinched his nose shut as the smell was horrid.

"Good heavens! Even in this dimension your locker is still as distugusting, rotten, smelly, icky and downright messy!" Double Dee blurted out gagging from all the hideous smells coming from Ed's so called belongings in his gym locker.

Eddy even though they were trapped couldn't help but laugh at the scene as Double Dee didn't find the whole ordeal amusing at all as he watched Ed emerged from the pile of trash but as he came out he had something on him.

"Ed, what is that you have on you?" Double Dee asked.

"Huh?" Ed looked up to see a furry muzzle with two fangs on it leaning just over his head. He lifted it off of him and seen what it was. Apparently it was a wolf pelt! From the time where Ed received it from his pen pal and Rolf took it as a sign that Ed was in league with someone his family was having a feud with.

"Wait a sec! Is that the stupid fur rug that made Rolf almost mail us out to nor whatever?" Eddy asked remembering all too well of what happened with their tall farmer friend. "Why did you keep that thing, lumpy?"

Ed smiled. "Aww it was all so furry and soft and its fun to pet almost like it is fun to pet a chicken." Ed replied petting the pelt to Eddy's annoyance. However Double Dee was having a brainstorm looking the wolf pelt. It looks almost real and having flashbacks to when he saw a robot incinerate two birds as he watched from the Kankers Trailer and how they seem to attack anything Organic looking….

"Gentlemen, I got a plan in mind that may save us from this dilemma!" He yelled out gaining Ed and Eddy's attention.

"What is it, Sockhead?" Eddy asked hoping at what Double Dee had in mind was good.

"In Theory, if we somehow are able get a decoy for the robots to chase we may have a chance to make it back to the roof and assemble our escape…" Double Dee explained.

"And what are going to do then?" Eddy interrupted "There's the Robo Kankers and all the other robots out there no way I'm being the decoy!" Eddy refused before Double Dee could explain everything

"Eddy! I'm not suggesting one of us to be the decoy we will use Ed's wolf pelt. If we can get the robots to target it somehow it will give us the chance to make it to the roof." Double Dee finished his explanation.

Ed frowned hearing Double Dee's plan as he didn't want to give up something he really loved as he looked at the Wolf Pelts muzzle as if it was a face of a dear friend he wasn't going to see again as tears were coming to his eyes but he knew the risks and Double Dee was right.

"You are right, Double Dee!" Ed agreed despite his obvious sadness. "Our friend will sacrifice himself for us. He will give the Space Ed's the time we need escape this deadly school of doom and forge our way back to central command."

Double Dee couldn't help but be in awe again at Ed's intelligent speech. "When one is really in his moment intelligence can emerge from the smallest of minds."

"You said it, pal." Eddy agreed.

Ed looked around the locker room and could see no way out but perhaps there was a way.

"Hey, guys!" He called. "Batter Ed!"

Eddy and Double Dee realized what he meant and if Ed's hidden strength worked on occasions such as this perhaps it would be wise to at least try it out for what choice did they have.

"You got it, Lumpy!" Eddy gave Ed a thumbs up and he grabbed the back of Ed's jacket and Double Dee grabbed Eddy's shirt and leaned forward letting out the sound of a train blowing and charged forward wailing his arms taking off at a high speed as Double Dee and Eddy held on tight as their feet left the floor as Double Dee quickly grabbed the wolf pelt before they left it and Ed collided with wall and Ed busted through it.

Wall after Wall crumbled as Ed smashed through them with ease despite the walls being made of concrete and bricks the strength and speed as well as Ed's high speed managed to charge through the locker rooms, the storage room in the gym, the gym office and the girls locker room till they came out of the gym smashing through one more wall and found themselves right back to where they were before they entered the gym, right by the stairs with piles of robot dog parts and one offline robot dog laying around.

Once Ed stopped to take breather as well massage his sore head. Double Dee and Eddy planted their feet on the floor and Eddy was glad that idea of Ed's worked.

"Great work, Ed." Eddy gave Ed a high five as Ed laughed. Double Dee saw the robot dog that was still in one piece just nonfunctional and realized something that would be perfect than just laying the wolf pelt somewhere.

Double Dee quickly went up to robot and flipped it on its front and found a hole in the back which was fortunate for Double Dee so he could work on the interior and possibly get the robot functioning.

Eddy came up to him looking back and forth at the robot and Double Dee having no idea what he was up to and why in the name of good was he working on it. "What are you doing?!"

"Eddy, if I can get this Robot Hound to function and get it set in motion for the school doors with Ed's wolf pelt. Perhaps it can get the robots to chase it and give us some time." Double Dee explained as he was putting some circuits back in place and quickly figured out some of the interior mechanics of the robot shut off its optical eyes to blind it so it won't see them and put it in acceleration so it would go as fast as possible.

After quick minute the robot let out a menacing bark as Double Dee quickly stood back as he howled and tire revved showing the robot was online and perfectly functional and ready to be set on its way as soon as it's stood back up. "Ed, a hand if you may?"

Ed nodded coming over picking up the robot and followed Double Dee and had the Robot set standing on the ground as the revving tire squealed loudly onto the floor making a loud enough noise for all the robots and Cyber Kankers to hear as they turned towards the sound.

"Hurry up!" Eddy yelled hearing the robots coming as Double Dee wrapped the wolf pelt on the robot and tied it on tightly so it wouldn't fall off.

"Let it go, Ed." Double Dee ordered as Ed released his grip and the robot dog sped off with the wolf pelt tied on it heading straight for the school doors as it zoomed past the gym doors as the robots and Cyber Kankers spotted it making threatening noises and menacing laughs.

The Ed's took cover behind the stairs to hide themselves when they heard the laughter and hoped that this plan would work. The Cyber Kankers were the first to emerge from the Gym and looked to see the Ed's were gone but noticed the wolf belt on the robot dog was nearly at the school doors. Without hesitation they took off after it along with the other robots that came from the gym and followed them running past the Ed's not taking notice of them.

The Ed's used the opportunity to jump from their hiding place and quickly ran back up the stairs grabbing some more parts from the destroyed robot dogs and with haste they reached the ladder tossing what they grabbed to the roof and climbed up. Once they reached the top and Ed was the last to emerge they slammed the hatch shut.

"Double Dee that was pure genius!" Eddy complimented loudly with a laugh as Double Dee gave a sheepish smile but realized time with still of the essence.

"No time to celebrate I need to get to work." Double Dee said as he quickly ran towards the large pile of junk and parts they made from everything they found and started to build what he had in mind. "Ed, Eddy, Keep watch over the edges and tell me if anything is happening."

Ed saluted getting the order loud and clear running towards the edge of the rook and eyed the Cyber Kankers along with more and more robots chasing after wolf pelt that was still tied to the blind robot dog. The Robot Dog with its eyes disabled had no idea that its brethren were chasing after it as shots started to rain down upon.

The Cyber Kankers and the other robots narrowed their aim and eventually shot the robot dog as it shattered into pieces and the wolf pelt was completely incinerated. Ed watched with a sad look as he watched from the rooftop of his precious pelt burn away. "Bye Bye, Wolfie" He sniffed wiping his tears.

Double Dee overhead Ed's sad good bye realizing that the robots must have destroyed their decoy and worked faster as he placed part after part together. He made two landing gears with tires from robot dogs with steel poles. He made a makeshift engine from various parts of some of the pieces from the destroyed robots. He assembled the lockers tacking the doors off and used the opening of one locker to make a cockpit long enough for all the three Ed's to sit in. The Other Lockers were used to make the wings and ailerons and for the back to make the fins, stabilizers, rudder, and elevator.

Double Dee greatly remembered what happened the last time they made a plane like this to escape the school but it was made out of mostly ordinary items and it was built with rugged and less time which is one of the reasons it resulted in failure but with the advanced tech courtesy of the robots there's a great possibility that this time it could be different. Double Dee only wish they were not in a life or death situation otherwise this would be something to enjoy fully.

"Our Flying flee to freedom is almost complete, my friends." Double Dee said as he was now just putting in some switches and making a control stick.

"Cool!" Ed and Eddy said gazing at the plane that looked way better than the last one they made. Eddy then looked at the debris from the satellite that Eddy destroyed and the console that the dish was attached too. "What about that thing?" Eddy pointed at the console

Double Dee looked at the console and put some thought into it. "Well we still need that device to help power our rocket. We have to put it in the plane." Double Dee looked at Ed and Ed immediately knew what he had to do. He went over and grabbed the console and put it straight in the back of the Plane have it sit just about upright. Luckily the console was not huge and even Ed admitted it wasn't heavy at all so Double Dee didn't need to worry about any weight issues.

Once the Console was in place Double Dee went back to work as he finished the control stick and then all he had left was the propeller to place at the front of the plane. As he was adjusting it a lot mechanical sounds filled the air and Eddy and Ed went back to the edge of the roof to check out what going on.

They looked to see the Cyber Kankers looking straight at them and pointed. "Organics! Terminate them!" They ordered at the same time still having dozens of robots around as they entered the school.

"We've been made!" Eddy screamed in panic. "It's now or never, boys!"

"Oh no!" Double Dee quickly finished the propeller and gave it a quick spin to make sure it stayed on and was ready. "Time to evacuate!"

Ed and Eddy got rid of the chalk blocks they had in front of the wheels as Double Dee hopped into the pilots and began the sequence of turning on the plane. He activated the propeller as it buzzed rapidly and slowly the plane started to move as Eddy hopped but before Ed could the hatch to the roof blast open and robot dogs hopped up and charged at Ed.

Ed quickly fired back at them but they just kept coming as he took down one another was replaced as two legged robots started to climb up to the roof. Meanwhile the plane started to pick up the speed across the roof as Ed continued to lay down fired walking backwards not noticing the plane was starting to gain some distance from him.

"Ed!" Eddy screamed. "Get moving, idiot!" Ed turned to see the plane was starting to leave without him.

"Wait for, Ed!" Ed yelled running for the plane as the Robots gave chase just as the Cyber Kankers jumped to the roof completely busting through the roof itself as they pursued the plane and Ed.

Double Dee wanted to stop for Ed but he knew if he slowed down the plane would not gain enough speed for the attitude before making it off the roof. "Hurry, Ed!"

Ed screamed in panic as the Cyber Kankers ran past their metal compatriots and started to gain up to Ed. They each tried to make a grab for him as he dodged them. One hand after another tried to get him but he just barely kept out of their reach as the plane was starting to gain attitude and the edge to the roof was near.

"Ed!" Double Dee and Eddy screamed just they flew over the edge of the roof and Ed ran and jumped off the roof and grabbed the fin of the plane. The Cyber Kankers and the two legged robots opened fire on the plane as Double Dee saw this.

"Hold on!" He turned the control stick in multiple directions conducting maneuvers narrowly dodging the many laser shots as Ed did what he could to hold on and Eddy held onto to the sides of the cockpit.

The Plane twisted and turned all over as Double Dee tried desperately to avoid all the oncoming fire while trying to maintain course back to the Cul-De-Sac. Ed desperately held on all the quick spinning and turns were making him very queasy and his grip was loosening.

Eventually the firing stopped and Double Dee looked to see Cyber Kankers and the rest of robots cease fire as they flew out of range and steadied the plane making it fly straight giving Eddy the chance to grab Ed just before he let go bringing him into the cockpit.

"How you feeling, Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Not good, Eddy." Ed gagged putting his hand on his mouth and Double Dee wasn't feeling too well either.

"Your illness is shared, Ed." Double Dee gagged before he leaned over the side and let out a large barf not able to hold it in any longer from the extreme dizziness from the maneuvers.

Eddy looked away as Double Dee did his business and felt like he was going to puke too watching his friend let out his sickness but to get out of the mood he let out a cheer. "We're home free, boys!" The Cul-De-Sac was just below them and Double Dee prepared for landing.

He lowered the plane till it was close to the ground then set out a destination where to land. The End of the Cul-De-Sac. He flew in close as he kept the plane steady flying towards the straight road and set it gently down, the tires squealing as it hit the pavement and Double Dee slowed the plane to a stop in the middle of the Cul-De-Sac.

"We did it!" Eddy jumped out of the plane cheering throwing his arms up so excited that once again they made it out of certain doom as Ed joined in celebration.

"The Mighty Space Outlaws have once again triumphed, secured enemy equipment and built a fighter worthy their stature to face our robot foes." Ed narrated.

Double Dee was still a little woozy but managed to climb out of the plane and shut it off. "Well Gentlemen. Today was most promising. I do believe as Ed narrowly put it. We now have another electric power source and with more modifications we may be able to use this plane for more universal use." Double Dee said.

"Well, Double Dee." Eddy put his arm around him. "Then I say let's get back and get to work."

"I agree, Eddy." Double Dee smiled. "But how will we get the plane to our subterranean lair?"

Eddy just smiled as if Double Dee asked a stupid question. "Ed?" Eddy looked at Ed and pointed at the plane

"You got it, Eddy." Ed acknowledged walking over to the plane with the Console in it and picked it up with ease and carried it to back of Rolf's house to Double Dee's surprise.

"uh…right" Double Dee murmured as he walked to the back with Eddy and opened the entrance to the lair where they all walked down with the plane and console in tow to see what they can do to make use of their new vehicle and add their latest requirement to the rocket.


	16. Chapter 16

One Week has passed since the Ed's escaped the School Siege. There they once again encountered their dreaded Nemesis's the Kankers Cyber formed into Killer Mechanical Menaces. They managed to evade to possible annihilation with the idea of an old escape plan they did and not only did they gain a new vehicle to use they also gained a very valuable piece of equipment that was proving most essential into providing power to their Rocket.

Double Dee was busy tweaking a few more screws into place inside the rocket covering the wires that were installed with metal panels so nothing would pull them from place or cut them. Ed was keeping panels in place as Double Dee was screwing them in while Eddy was bringing more panels from outside the rocket.

"Are you done yet?" Eddy asked dropping another panel on the floor. "My backs killing me." He groaned rubbing his backside getting sore from all the heavy carrying he had been doing for a last few hours.

"Just one more panel to place and we will be ready for Electrical Testing, Eddy." Double Dee said finishing the current panel he was on. Ed quickly got the final panel placing where Double Dee told him to put it and Double Dee quickly screwed it into place.

Once he finished he wiped some sweat from his forehead as the work he did today along with installing the Console they retrieved from the School the seven days ago. He spent the next whole week installing wires and electric panels all over the rocket getting to every circuit board he made and attached to every device that would function the rocket.

"Gentlemen, the moment of truth." Double Dee declared heading over to the main electric control box that had a large switch attached to it. He took a deep breath in hopes that it would work. Eddy and Ed were equally anxious for if it worked then they would be once step closer to escaping the crazy dimension they are trapped in.

Double Dee grabbed the switch and pulled it up quickly. A Loud noise clouded the room. It sounded like something was charging up and to the Ed's surprise they watched as an overhead light turned on above them. Then more devices activated. From consoles to Gauges showcasing the power in areas of the rocket down to a seat adjuster on one of the seats that Ed was sitting on giggling moving back and forth on it.

"It works!" Double Dee cheered watching how the rocket came to life! Everything was functional and there were no signs of any issues that needed to be looked over. The Rocket itself was almost purring with all the Electricity surging through it.

"You did it, Sockhead!" Eddy beamed so happy that now they were going to get out very soon now as Ed laughed in delight bringing both Eddy and Double Dee into a hug. Despite Ed's gullible behavior and being so close to his fowl stench both Eddy and Double Dee were both so thrilled they didn't mind this.

Eventually Ed dropped them as Double Dee went back to the control box and pulled down the switch shutting the power down to the rocket.

"So what's next on the list we need, hot shot?" Eddy asked Double Dee rubbing his hands together hoping that whatever they needed would be simple and easy to get and they can get back home soon. However he had no idea how wrong he was about to be.

Double Dee was going through his notepad checking off everything they required for the rocket. The Rocket was built. They now had power to it and there was only one thing left. But the last part they needed brought Double Dee's face to great concern since this was not going to be a simple scrape yard find or another raid on a device that the robots above had.

"What's wrong?" Eddy asked not liking the look on Double Dee's face.

"The Final part we need, Eddy, is a rocket engine and the fuel to fire it." Double Dee replied in a very worried tone.

"Can't you just build one?" Eddy suggested for maybe there was still a way out of this despite this unpleasant news.

"It's not that simple." Double Dee sighed taking a seat on the floor the situation once again was serious. "Rocket Engines required very sophisticated parts. Simply using standard junkyard material won't hold up. Even parts from the robots we destroyed would do either. I could try and use the Robot materials we have to make adjustments but that would take months work if we are lucky, unless of course we could find one."

Eddy did not like the news one bit. He growled walking to the wall giving it a kick in frustration as Ed frowned overhearing the news from the passenger's seat he was sitting in. Eddy couldn't believe this at all just when he thought they would be able to leave soon it appears they are once again stuck right where they are and they couldn't possibly stay here no longer with all the robots getting more aggressive up top. Barely escaped a siege and with Cyber Kankers still around they are in a dire need of a miracle.

After a few more frustrating kicks to the all and getting a very sore foot from all the kicking that, Eddy, eventually fell on his back finally calmed down enough to say something. "What are we going to do?" He simply said.

Double Dee shared his friend's frustration putting his chin on his hands. "I truly am not sure, Eddy. Not that I want to add to our trifling matter but I ran inventory on our food. It seems despite Ed's consumption rate along with ours we may only have a week's worth of food left. We will have to head up top and scavenge for supplies"

Eddy groaned as if he hadn't heard enough bad news. "Oh great…but where to start we already clean out Rolfs house and I know for a fact nothing in the cul-de-sac will have much to anything."

"Why not go shopping?" Ed called out from his seat.

"Ed that's all…" Eddy yelled but stopped when he realized Ed had a good idea. "I think, Ed's, onto something, Double Dee."

Double Dee smiled for there may be a way to replenish their food stocks. "I believe he is. Truly we have yet to check the other stores before and may find some well needed nutrition stocks that may still be well preserved for our current situation."

The Ed's nodding at each other showing they all agreed and headed out of the rocket. They went up to the van and gathered their weapons and armor as Eddy climbed inside the van and activated the periscope so they could get a look out to see how the robot activity was.

Unfourtunally as was feared there were many robots everywhere up top. Everywhere Eddy looked there was one patrol after another all over the Cul-De-Sac and the surrounding areas. Ever since the School Siege the Robots have been doubling their patrols desperate to find and wipe the organics that were giving them so much trouble.

Eddy gave his friends the bad news which they understood but knew that they would have to brave the surface and all the robots if they were going to somehow bring up their food stocks. The Ed's adjusted their armor and took a deep breath together before they made their way to the custom staircase they made that led up to Rolfs house wanting not to at least expose themselves in the open at least for now.

Once they made it up the house they looked outside to see a patrol march into one of the house in the street looking for any signs of the Ed's. The Ed's quickly took the occasion to run outside and hurried down the sidewalk making it to the road at the end of it.

They noticed more patrols were around the road that led to the stores so they had no choice but to retreat down to the other Cul-De-Sacs that were stretched down the opposite way. The Ed's had to deal with one patrol that came close to them and finished them off with a barrage of laser fire but the noise rang all over and more patrols were coming to investigate.

The Ed's took cover in a nearby lane to evade a good number of them but more patrols were starting to show up and search the surrounding areas. It was only a matter of time before they would spot the organics they were hunting.

The Ed's dove into a nearby bush as some Robots plowed through the wooden fences making large holes in them keeping a look out for them. Once they were not looking, the Ed's ran past them being careful not to engage them since dealing with the patrol from earlier only led to bringing more around.

"This getting very bad!" Double Dee said his body twitching from fear as their narrowly dodging all the patrols and they are running out of places to hide.

Eddy looked around and hoped they could find something else cause another patrol was oncoming and this time it seemed they would have to face it and possibly all the other patrols that were around them. Ed got his mini laser ready to engage as soon as they spotted them.

"There!" Eddy pointed towards an abandoned vehicle that was sitting on the outside of the lane being stood up from the back on cinderblocks since the back tires were missing. The Ed's knew they were not going to reach it without being spotted by the patrol that was almost on top of them.

They hopped out of their hiding place and fired upon the patrol destroying them utterly before they had the chance to fire back. "Quickly before the rest of them show up!" Double Dee shouted quickly running up to the vehicle opening the door and Ed and Eddy piled through knocking Double Dee inside quickly shutting the door behind them.

The Ed's kept an eye out seeing the rest of the patrols come from their routes investigating the shots fire finding the patrol the Ed's engaged destroyed. They marched in separate directions trying to find the ones responsible. One Robot nearly spotted the Ed's peaking through the car window but they ducked their heads down before they were noticed.

Soon enough all the patrols were out of sight and only the sounds of their stomping mechanical feet and revving of tires could be heard. The Ed's took a sigh of relief, they were safe for now.

"That was close." Eddy said lying back on the passenger seat.

"Too close." Double Dee added on sitting in the driver's seat.

Ed crawled into the back of the vehicle since it was stretched a bit long in the back but something in the middle of it was covered with a blanket.

While Ed was investigating the strange blanket, Eddy, could have sworn something was familiar about this vehicle. "Hey Sockhead! I don't know why but something is weird about this car." He pointed out.

Double Dee heard what said and he did feel a sense of familiarize with it. "Your Theory on this Vehicle is well met, Eddy." Double Dee agreed as he looked around the inside of it. Much like the Retro Van back at their underground hideout they were in this vehicle before but where?

Seeing no robots were outside, Double Dee carefully stepped outside to get a better look at the vehicle. Once he got a good look at it he instantly realized what it was. "Eddy! This vehicle is a hearse! I remember this for when we went on that misleading treasure hunt for Halloween last year and this I believe if I'm correct this was the second clue."

Eddy joined Double Dee outside to get a look for himself and it seems he was right. It was the very hearse they once found for that treasure hunt for Spookeville the other year that proved it was nothing but a fowl trick and not only did they not end getting any treats that year they except for Ed ending on the receiving end of painful retributions from the other children for Ed's brutal attacks on them when he thought they were monsters.

"Yeah it really is!" Eddy laughed for this world keeps on proving that things are uniquely the same indeed. "Still am really ticked about what happened to us last year." He said with a hint of anger still angry that his brother tricked them all with a misleading map.

"Its in the past now, Eddy, we have much to look forward to once we find the parts we need to get home." Double Dee said giving, Eddy's shoulder a pat. Eddy nodded knowing he was right but then a noise came from inside the hearse.

Double Dee and Eddy heard the laugh of Ed. It was loud at first then suddenly it died down. Eddy and Double Dee went back inside the hearse to see what the commotion was about.

"Lumpy, what's so funny?" Eddy asked as he looked into the back of the hearse but it was empty! Ed was gone!

"Where's Ed?!" Double Dee panicked a bit seeing their friend was gone and all they see was a blanket that was moved to the side and in the middle of the hearse laid a large hole. The hole looked like it was made and it seemed the blanket was covering it. Double Dee and Eddy moved to each side of the hole to investigate it further.

"Ed! Are you done there?" Eddy called down in the hole that echoed his voice for a few seconds

"Right here, Eddy!" A Voice called back confirming it was Ed and he was okay. Double Dee and Eddy were relieved to hear that and looked at the hole some more. Double Dee noticed thin metal that appeared to look like a slide of some sort leading underground.

"What do we do, Double Dee?" Eddy asked not sure how they were going to get Ed or where this hole with a slide in it would go.

"Well I'm afraid we don't have any rope to retrieve, Ed. We may not know where this leads but if we are going to try and help, Ed, or simply get an explanation of this strange slide we will have to venture into it." Double Dee explained.

Eddy understood what he meant and without warning he pulled Double Dee into the hole as he screamed sliding down as Eddy hopped inside behind him. Together they both slide down the long tube seeing overhead that the path they were sliding down was dug out and made with the all the metal they were currently sliding on showing that some time ago this was made by someone but they soon find the answers they would need when they reached the bottom where, Ed, greeted them.

"Wasn't that ride fun, guys?" He asked with a laugh as Double Dee stood and glared at, Eddy. "It may have been if, Eddy didn't rudely pulled me in it." He angrily said as Eddy laughed.

"Don't get your sock in twist. Einstein." Eddy chuckled some more as Double Dee shook his head for Eddy's behavior in some things will never change at all.

Double Dee took a quick look at what they slide into and immediately he was utterly fascinated. "Good Golly Almighty!" He gasped staring at what was such an incredible site.

"What, What?" Eddy impatiently asked as he stood next to Double Dee and looked to where he was staring and immediately he was in shock as Ed stood next to him and just stared with a smile.

The Ed's were staring at what appeared to be an underground base of some sort. They noticed in the middle of the room many tables, some toppled, were laying around all sorts of computers, junk and anything that looked like was in use. They was station in one side of the cavern they were in that was loaded with computer screens and keyboards. They were also some doorways in some parts of the cavern and what appeared to be a shaft to an Elevator in one section.

The Ed's were beyond fascinated for it seemed there was others around like them that seem to take up hiding from the Robots above and maybe countering them. But the cavern looked deserted since all the equipment they were seeing was in a decayed and dusty like state. Some objects appeared crushed from underfoot and with some blast marks on them.

The Ed's then noticed some light coming out from something nearby. They went over to see what appeared to be an enormous hole in the whole many times bigger than the one they slid into. It was a long and wide open passageway that seemed to have been dug being a massive machine. They could see in the distance that it lead up to the surface all the way to this underground lair.

"By George, This is utterly fascinating! I'm Speechless!" Double Dee gasped still taking in the fact they just made a great discovery. But there were still many questions that have yet to be answered and Eddy was the first to say something to that.

"Where is everybody?" Eddy asked seeing that no one was around at all and obviously it seemed no one has a long time.

"I'm not sure, Eddy." Double Dee replied going up to the tables filled with materials looking them over. Somehow some the materials had a design similar to the items he was making back at their lair but that would be impossible since he hasn't been here at all and no one could have made anything that came close what he could build.

"This is most peculiar indeed." He pondered as Eddy and Ed were looking around seeing if they could try to make out what this place was and who could have been here. Eddy noticed in other parts of the walls had similar holes and metal slides in them. Possibly from different points all over the surrounding areas and hidden since the one they came in through was inside and abandoned vehicle that nothing know where to look.

"Double Dee, are seeing these things?" He called out to him as Double Dee looked at the similar holes with slides in them. "Indeed, Eddy. Those from what I can gather right now seem to have been hidden entrances of some sort. Like the one we came in through. Maybe whoever was here made them to escape any patrols and return to here where it would be safe." He explained.

"Wouldn't say safe with that big hole over there!" Eddy pointed at the large hole that had the path to the surface.

"Agreed, Eddy. This is why we should try to keep on our guard as we investigate our findings." Double Dee acknowledged.

While Double Dee and Eddy were looking around and examining their surroundings, Ed opened one of the doors in the cavern to see what was inside. He went in to find a large sleeping area. He noticed there were bunk beds and a few single beds. Some still had blankets in them while others had pillows. There was some trash lying around as he looked over them trying to find anything useful or something out of the ordinary.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spotted something plain white. He turned to notice lying against a wall was laying a book. The Book had a lock on it with a pink teddy bear on the up left hand corner and in large letters on middle of the cover it read "Sarah's Diary"

"Eddy! Double Dee!" Ed screamed sending a loud echo throughout the cavern that caused both Eddy and Double Dee to cover their ears for a moment it was so loud. They quickly came running to where the scream came from with their weapons raised high thinking, Ed, was in trouble.

They burst through the door to the sleeping chambers pointing their weapons out. "What's wrong, Ed?!" Eddy yelled pointing his weapons in different directions seeing no robots only a lot of beds

"Looky!" Ed ran up to them and showed Eddy and Double Dee what he found. They stared at what appeared to be the Diary of Sarah! How could that be?

"Sarah's Diary!" Double Dee exclaimed. "How could it be here?"

"I don't know but let's read it." Eddy said maybe Ed's little sister was here or not but perhaps they could find an answer to it.

"Do we have to? It's Sarah's!" Ed sadly said thinking that reading her diary would make her upset like it did long before.

"Ed, as much as I don't wish to pry open this private documentary of one's private and personal thoughts. This may have a clue to what your sister's diary is doing here and maybe figure out what this place is." Double Dee said sadly since it was against his nature to do such a thing but the time now was desperate and they needed answers.

"Ok." Ed agreed sadly. Eddy plucked one of his hairs out and using the same trick he did before he managed to unlock the lock on the book and the Ed's took a seat on one of the beds and started at page one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 1- Cul-De-Sac in chaos! These Robots came out of nowhere! I don't know what happened or where they came from but all of our parents got killed! I can't stop crying for my brother and I are sitting here in this underground place just can't believe this is all happening. Our parents are gone…Kevin, Rolf, my brother, Eddy, Eddy's Brother, Edd, Nazz, the Kanker Sisters and jimmy are all here and if it wasn't for Johnny who says had this place dug out as something from that time he was being a Gopher I don't know what would have happened just knowing that our homes are destroyed and our parents are gone!**

"What the..." The Ed's gasped as they read the first page.

"Double Dee…What is this?" Eddy demanded to know hoping that the brains of the group had the answer.

"It appears, Eddy, that perhaps we are not alone here as we have surmised." Double Dee answered still baffled like his friends.

"But where's baby sister?" Ed asked hoping that his sister who either came here as of everyone else did or something other on the matter.

"We should continue reading perhaps we will find the answers we seek." Double Dee inquired as both Eddy and Ed agreed as they huddled close to Double Dee flipped through a few pages seeing how each day was marked by numbers from Day 1 and on. He noticed something as he flipped through the pages seeing how some had a poorly drawn star in the corners of some pages. Perhaps a mark of importance? Double Dee stopped on the next page that had a star on it.

 **Day 7- The Gang is all ready! After a week of avoiding the robots that are always looking for us. Thanks to Double Dee's great handiwork we got a great looking cave which my brother calls "Central Command" We got computers galore, Armor and even "Weapons" now we can take the fight to the meanies that destroyed our home!**

"Double Dee this is so…weird" Eddy was dumbfounded. How was it even possible? At first they believed they were in some different dimension that just happened to overrun with killer robots but now finding out that apparently there were others. Like themselves!? They are them! We're them! Eddy grabbed his head as his brain felt like it was going to explode.

Eddy's reality shock was not just his Burdon as Double Dee was equally confused and marveled realizing this discovery as Ed sat with his knees up rocking trying to get a grasp on what they just realized. "As shocked as I am finding out this great marvel. It would be in our best interest to continue reading. Perhaps we might find something about…ourselves? Our other dimensional figures?"

Eddy and Ed once again huddled despite being in total shock as Double Dee tried to maintain himself as they all ready the Diary again as Double Dee flipped the pages onto the next one that had a star on the corner of the page.

 **Day 16- The Robots are everywhere! No matter how many we get rid of there always seems to be more. Scavenging for food is starting to become a hassle but thankfully, Rolf, kept stashes all over the Cul-De-Sac so we can get them without having to venture out of safety too much and with one of them being his meat locker at the back of his house id say we should be alright as we all try to stop these things.**

The Ed's were again at pause at realization. The Meat Locker they took at Rolfs place before that has been sustaining them for some time now was left for retrieval by the other dimensional Cul-De-Sac kids. It did make sense but reading this was just so shocking that they dreaded to continue reading but if they wanted some answers and to possibly find their other Dimension half's they would have to continue as they flipped to the next page with a star.

 **Day 20- I cannot believe what I found out today! Johnny was the one who made the Robots! I found him in his bed crying as everyone else was out on top gathering supplies and dealing with the Robots as I and Johnny were left behind to watch over. Johnny admitted to me when I was concerned over his crying. Long after we kicked Johnny out of the group after he annoyed us for the last time he went to the Lemonbrooke Gag Factory where one of his relatives worked. He made a large set of toy robots that he would give out to us as presents that would zap lasers at us and chomp on our fingers just get back at us for what he did to us. Johnny admitted what happened next is that he put in some programming once taught to him by Double Dee in computer class to have them conduct his little pranks. The Robots however just went out of control and started attacking everyone in the factory as he barely made it out. Within hours as Johnny told me out from the factory came more robots but this time they were much bigger than he was. The Two legged Robots and the little chomping dogs were now bigger and more…lethal as they zapped and chomped everyone is sight as Johnny ran off. He told me that he made it to the Cul-De-Sac wanting to warn us but after the way we treated him he knew we wouldn't listen and said he made sure the place we are in now was much bigger than he made it before and when the Robots attacked he saved us by getting us in here. I'm infuriated finding out that this was all his doing! Though I am a bit saddened for if we didn't treat him like we did perhaps this never would have happened. So I made a promise I would never tell and now that we know where the Robots are coming from maybe there's a chance to stop them.**

The Ed's were now shocked to finally learn of the Robots origins. "It was Johnny 2X4?!" Eddy said in disbelief that someone like Johnny could ever pull such a thing.

"From what it said it appears that Johnny is the mastermind behind these mechanical menaces. But I am feeling a little guilty." Double Dee said.

"What for?!" Eddy asked just so angry that here it seems their stuck in this wasteland of death cause of the most annoying kid around.

"Didn't you read what it said, Eddy?" Double Dee glared at him. "Johnny did this to get back at us and the rest of the children for what we did. Not much different than we used to do before we had finally had the children accept us and when Johnny came and he ended up pummeled for what he did and now he is the true outcast while we finally got what we all wanted. As it said he felt so ashamed of what he did and it seemed they had a chance to do something."

Double Dee flipped to the next star page in hopes of seeing what happened after Sarah discovered Johnny's secret. He flipped to the next star page but this one had a happy face on it to his and the other Ed's surprise.

 **Day 22- I'm laughing hysterically right now! I just got my brother making out with May! Not only that I saw both Eddy and Double Dee making out with their girlfriends Lee and Marie. They always made the perfect couple. Even though these days have been hard on us all I'm glad all of them who we have been the best of help having moments of happiness and make ! Especially now that we know where the Robots are coming from!**

The Ed's dropped the book hardly believing their eyes as they wished they could tear them out and squeeze them hoping it would get rid of the terrible images that filled their minds. They were dating the Kankers! Not just that, making out of them!

"Icky, mushy, ahhhh!" Ed screamed as he ran blindly into the wall nearby and hid his head inside as Eddy gagged feeling like was about to puke. Double Dee shivered in absolute fear as it just couldn't be possible in this dimension, theirs or any other that they would even dare to think of showing the Kankers affection. It just wasn't right!

"Everyone…just…lets take a deep breath." Double Dee tried to maintain order but Eddy was brushing his tongue feeling like he tasted something terrible dare hoping his own mouth would not even come close to the lips of a Kanker. Double Dee managed to pull Ed's head out of the wall as he came by Eddy.

"Eddy…please I know this is a shock to you as us to all but we must continue. Try to realize that we are not our other selves here." Double Dee said trying to calm him down as Ed looked around frantically with fear as he wished he didn't read that he was making out with a Kanker.

After a few more minutes of gagging and brushing Eddy calmed down enough as he slumped onto one of the beds nearby. "Just read, Double Dee." He sighed as he stared plainly at the ceiling as reality was hitting him hard and hope to anyone or anything that he and his friends would not dare think of dating their nemeses. However on the next star page this one had a frown face on it and Double Dee did not like the look of it.

 **Day 23- We lost a friend today…Eddy's gone. Rolf, Kevin and Eddy went to check out the Factory today and discovered that Johnny was right. The Robots were constantly being made there and it seemed they are making rockets. Rockets that would send robots everywhere. If allowed they would conquer the towns around maybe even the world If possible. The guys were on their way back when they were ambushed by a patrol that spotted them. Soon more showed up and they were about to be trapped but Kevin told me that Eddy distracted the robots long enough for him and Rolf to escape. Once they got back they gave us the news of what happened and we all are so sad now especially Ed and Double Dee. Eddy's Brother seems so quiet over this maybe because he doesn't want to show he's sad over the loss of his little brother but for our friends sake we must finish this before it gets worse and stop the robots once and for all.**

Double Dee was so glad he didn't read this out loud as Eddy layed in bed and Ed was rocking himself over the dreaded words they read before with their half's dating the Kankers. This shocked Double Dee greatly to know that here Eddy died a hero no less but it was so much to bear now seeing how dangerous and deadly it all is here before they got trapped here. He flipped over to the next star page and this one didn't look any better as an angry face was next to the star and Double Dee didn't wish to know this but knew for the sake of information they needed to know, he must continue as he decided to read this one out loud.

 **Day 26- We have been betrayed! Since we lost Eddy we were preparing to assault the Factory. We got every weapon we have. The Vehicle we used to make our assault and every piece of equipment ready. But we failed to notice that since we lost Eddy. His big brother was gone. Just yesterday I went up to look for him and thought I spotted him coming into the Cul-De-Sac but as soon as I got close I realized he was all metal! He went to the Robots and sold us out! They made him into a Robot somehow which I don't know if its him or not but I spotted maybe a hundred robots with machines I think looked like bulldozers and other things that were made to dig. They know the location of our underground base and good thing I made it back here and told everyone! It appears we are at a loss. With the Robots coming to dig up our base there's no way to assault the factory without getting past that many and with Eddy's Brother now a Robot we won't make it anywhere without them knowing since they no doubt know about our secrets.**

With Double Dee reading that out loud made Eddy infuriated. "Bro betrayed everyone!" He growled as he hopped up and down so mad that steam was coming out of his ears. As if his brother was not a jerk enough. All the years of bullying on him were one thing but seeing how he sold everyone out to the robots was the lowest of the low.

"Now Eddy, please remain calm." Double Dee said as Eddy was so mad he was punching and kicking the walls. Double Dee snapped his fingers gaining Ed's attention. Double Dee pointed towards Eddy as Ed ran and quickly grabbed Eddy as he struggled but Ed kept him restrained so he would stop throwing his anger out.

"My Brother is the biggest jerk in the world!" Eddy yelled in fury as he tried to get out of Ed's hold.

"Eddy, this is a complete shock. I understand how you feel but this is not helping anyone perhaps there's some hope for there's still a few pages left." Double Dee pointed out trying to get his enraged friend to calm down.

It took around nearly ten minutes before Eddy's wailing of rage and his frantic leg and arm throwing slowly came to a stop as he tired himself out as Ed dropped him back down. "I just don't believe this, Double Dee, how…why would he do it." Eddy asked with some sadness in him now. "How could my bro do this?"

"That's an answer I'm afraid I don't have, Eddy." Double Dee put his hand comfortably on Eddy's shoulder. "But either way despite everything we must go on from this and know for a fact that we know your brothers true colors and we are better without the likes of him. Now let's finish this diary."

Eddy nodded as his anger and sadness filled him with his brother's betrayal of all their friends here for it made sense on why there was such a huge hole that led to the surface. They must have dug their way down and who really knows what happened to everyone as Double Dee flipped to the final page of the diary and found a key tape to it to his surprise on why a key was tapped there but they would have their answer here.

 **Day 28- Its over…The Base would eventually be lost as we tried to fight the Robot army above us yesterday. We did what we could but the Robots outnumbered and had our positions locked down all thanks to the Traitor that "Was" Eddy's brother. If anything we made him pay as Ed and Double Dee managed to blow him up with a bomb. But they didn't make it as Double Dee was shot and we couldn't get to him and Ed was the closest as he went for him. We couldn't get to them as the Robots blocked out path as Eddy's Robot Brother was coming towards them. I could hear Double Dee telling Ed he needed to run but Ed wouldn't leave him as he was about to be grabbed. I watched as he pulled out a bomb and gave me a look before he pressed the button as the bomb blew up and took Him, Double Dee and Eddy's brother with it as we retreated back into our hideout. We are at a complete loss we lost our friends, our hideout we soon be dug into as I can hear the drills and bulldozers now. We are leaving through a secret entrance to escape but now there's no stopping them as the Robots will by now have their rockets ready to spread themselves across anywhere and we are now at a loss until we can figure out what to do next. We must travel light so we are leaving everything we have in here in the armory which can be accessed in the elevator using the key that I tapped on this page. Hopefully whoever has read this can use what have here and end the robot menace at the source. I hope that you succeed where we failed and avenge the friends we have lost. Sincerely Sarah.**

Double Dee slowly closed the Diary while holding the Key found. The Ed's all sat down each trying to cope with everything they just read.

"I can't believe this Dimension is more than what I thought with other selves like us." Double Dee muttered.

"I can't believe we were dating the Kankers." Eddy said next.

"I can't believe we died." Ed said last making them all shudder in fear. Truly they did not see this coming at all. What they all believed, what they thought they knew was mostly for naught. Some of it all made complete sense as some things just didn't seem as much as dating the Kankers was exactly that.

Double Dee took a deep breath as he tried to remember something. "Fellas, do you recall what, Sarah, said in the Diary about the Lemonbrooke Factory?" He asked earning a shake from both Ed and Eddy. "She said the Robots there were making rockets to travel across anywhere and that means we have to go there and snatch a rocket engine and the fuel to go with it."

"Ohhhh" Both Ed and Eddy acknowledged seeing what Double Dee meant making him smile seeing how he got his point across.

"But how are we going to do something like that?" Eddy asked. "Last time we went there you guys almost got taken if it wasn't for me and now we have the Cyber Kankers and all these robots searching for us. How are we going to pull off something like that?"

This did make Double Dee think with concern on how could they possibly pull off an assault like that indeed. The Robots would have them completely outnumbered and possibly outgunned with all the patrols and the Defenses they would have. Then he looked at the key in his hand.

"Perhaps there's something in the Armory we could use as Sarah claimed in her diary so I suggest we go search there for its accessible in the elevator." Double Dee suggested earning a nod from Ed as Eddy shrugged for what else could they do now.

They all stood up as Ed looked at the Diary with sadness seeing how here he may not be able to see Sarah for since they all retreated out to who knows where and knowing that their other selves didn't make it. It made him upset but he knew he has to go on and so he left the room with the others as they went out and made their way to the elevator.

The Elevator that was just by all the broken down computers within the main area of the destroyed hideout. Seeing how the door was shut and possibly the power was Ed pried the doors open with his hands easily as they all walked into the small boxed area. Double Dee looked at the panel nearby to see an assortment of buttons like any normal elevator that led to two different locations. One button said Surface above it and the one below said hideout. But there was another button that wasn't marked with a sign with a keyhole above it.

"Here goes nothing." Double Dee inserted the key and turned it. For a moment nothing happened as Eddy groaned

"Well that's just…" Suddenly Eddy was cut off as the Elevator dropped! The Box was moving down so fast that the Ed's hit ceiling as they screamed as the box hit bottom hard sending the Ed's falling down onto each other groaning in pain.

"Is the ride over?" Ed asked as layed on top of his friends.

"Appears so now can you please get me, Ed?" Double Dee said his voice mumbled from Ed lying on top of him as Ed quickly complied lifting Double Dee up and Eddy came up next cracking his back a bit.

"Oh my aching back." He winced in pain.

"That was quite the experience and unexpected." Double Dee said rubbing his head.

Ed looked to see another door closed up and quickly opened it up and looked to see where they are.

"Uh…hey guys." Ed said looking straight out of the elevator.

"What is it, lumpy?" Eddy asked as he then looked to where Ed was looking.

"Well the room we are trying to reach is the Armory." Double Dee reminded looking at his friends staring out. "Hopefully what we are seeking may prove useful in our endeavor to get the materials we need and stop these robots." Double Dee then looked out to where his friends were looking and what he was now staring at with his friends truly was shocking, marvelous and may provide the advantage that they would need and maybe just maybe they would have a chance.


	18. Chapter 18

The Ed's could not believe what they were seeing. It seemed like a candy store but filled with something else than candy. They were standing within the armory. The name certainly fit for what they were all looking at.

All across the walls of the room layed on shelf's, stacked in line in stocks and laying around in open cases were weapons! Weapons that ranged from small pistol like lasers to large rifles, even a few mini lasers were there. Some had the same works that Double Dee used to make their own weapons and no doubt that since there was another 'he' in this dimension.

"Whoa!" the Ed's awed staring at the many weapons. They looked to another part of the room to say line up in piles were all sorts of equipment that seemed to be stripped off of vehicles. Doors, parts, wheels, a couple of engines, fans and even a large drill auger. But as if the weapons and materials were not even to gasp at, the Ed's, looked over to last part of the room and saw a site neither one of them expected.

It was Eddy's brother's car! Not only was the car well intact and not even scratched, it was covered from top to bottom with makeshift armor plating to shield itself from laser fire. It was not just armored neither it had Two mini-guns attached on the hood of the car above the lights.

"It can't be!" Eddy gawked. "That's my bro's car!" Eddy ran over it and looked it over to see if he was not daydreaming. "But I thought we trashed it when we ran from the kids after the scam went wrong?"

Double Dee walked over and examined the car. "Well, Eddy, considering the current events and truths we have uncovered. Perhaps certain events never took place and with which is how your brother's vehicle remains intact."

All Eddy could do was nod. He didn't understand much what his hat wearing friend was saying but perhaps it would save him a headache from having to have him explain more detailed. "Yeah, but still I can't believe it! Look at it!"

"It seems it was made into vehicle bent on eradicating the solar scum. A Combat vehicle made for the purpose of taking the fight to the robots." Ed said in another case of wisdom from his endless array of comic book lines.

"Very well put, Ed." Double Dee agreed as he opened the car door and found the keys hanging inside from the rearview mirror. He took the key and put it in the ignition and turned it. The car revved up and started with a roar of the engine showing it was fully operational and turned it back off.

"It works!" Double Dee beamed as his two friends were sharing the same feeling.

"So what do we do now?" Eddy asked.

"We need to get this vehicle and every material that's here back to our hideout. I theorize we are going to need to use every piece we are able to use at our disposal and possibly we can build assorted weapons and with the current list of items I'm already seeing here. We can maybe fix and upgrade the other vehicles we have." Double Dee answered as he quickly was taking the inventory around him with his notebook.

"Then let's just pile it all in, my bros, car and let's get going." Eddy said. "Ed!"

"Roger, Eddy." Ed saluted and started to pick up each piece that Double Dee already marked but then he stopped, Ed, for a moment.

"Eddy, Ed. First of all there are too many items here to place in the vehicle." Double Dee pointed out. "Secondly, it would be far too risky if we just take what we can and drive out. The Robot Patrols will no doubt attack and not only are we at risk but the Car and anything we would have could possibly be destroyed and it would take more than one trip if we don't come up with a better solution and less chance of risk."

"Oh great!" Eddy groaned sitting on the ground putting his fists under his chin in frustration. He knew, Double Dee, was right. He hated it when at times he had to be right.

While Double Dee was finishing his inventory and Eddy was moping, Ed went up to a space and the wall and clawed at it like he was digging. This gave, Eddy, an idea.

"Hey Sockhead! Let's just have, lumpy, dig our way back to the hideout." Eddy suggested. Double Dee put away his notebook and pulled out his map. He looked over their location and where their hideout was. Having, Ed, dig their way like before may work but the distance would clearly take way too long and they would need all the time they could get to get all the materials back and begin their work.

"I admire your idea, Eddy. But unlike before the distance between here and our hideout is too great and given, Ed's, digging rate it would take far too long to achieve." Double Dee replied as Eddy threw his arms up once again they are back to square one.

The idea was still in, Double Dee's, mind. Digging their way back would be the safest but how to get through quickly and efficiently? He went over his inventory and looked it over. Maybe there was something he just wrote in that could be useful.

Soon he came across something. An Auger. A Piece of equipment that was attached to construction vehicles to dig holes. The piece was likely savaged and put here for possible use.

"Eddy! I may have come up with a solution that may just put your idea in use." Double Dee cried knowing that this should work.

"What is it?" Eddy asked coming up to him as Ed did as well.

"See that piece over there?" Double Dee pointed over to the auger lying on the floor. "That is an auger. I think I can attach it properly to the front of the vehicle here. Once in place and I can get it to work we'll be able to dig through all the way back to the hideout in record time and create a safe route there and back here so we can make the many trips to gather all the equipment.

"Ohhhhh" Eddy and Ed understood in their own way. Double Dee smiled seeing that they got the point.

"Help me with this, please." He asked pointing over to the auger. Ed came over and picked it up.

"Where do you want it, Double Dee?" Ed asked holding up the heavy material as it was just light as a feather.

Double Dee went to the front of the car and popped open the hood and looked over the engine. He tried to figure where the Auger would be placed just right for when the car would start; it would spin the auger as well. "Hold on a moment, Ed." Double Dee said.

"Eddy, may I borrow your pistol, please?" Double Dee asked. Eddy gave his friend one of his pistols. He put his pistol down in front of the engine and carefully aimed to the front of the car. "Stand back." He warned letting Ed and Eddy stay out of the way before opening fire.

Double Dee blasted a decent sized hole in front the car that was big enough to place one end of the auger into. "Thank you, Eddy." Double Dee handed, Eddy back his pistol before Eddy was perplexed at what he did.

"What are you doing, Double Dee?" He asked not really sure what he was going to do.

"You'll see." Double Dee replied. "Bring the auger over here, Ed." Ed nodded and came over. Double Dee carefully had place one end of the auger in the hole that was just made. "Hold it there." Double Dee said.

Ed held the Auger as steady as he could as Double Dee went to work and used some tools he had to work on the engine. He removed parts of the engine and had Ed slowly move the auger place. Double Dee made some adjustments to the engine belt so the belt would also be spinning over the auger tightly so it would configure into spinning it as well. Once it was in place he put back the parts he removed from the engine and shut the hood.

The Vehicle looked a lot different now with a giant rotating drill looking part attached to it but it looked neat and looked like the car was made for digging. Double Dee went inside the car and turned it on for the moment of truth to happen. Not only did it start up well the auger was spinning rapidly and Double Dee carefully put the car in motion having his friends stay back some more so he could test it.

He moved the car up to the wall and behold it was working! The Auger attachment was digging through wall with ease and Double Dee sped the car up a bit and traveled through the hole the car was making and didn't have to slow down to let auger did.

"Come on, gentlemen!" Double Dee called back to Ed and Eddy. "Ill drive us back to the hideout, I know where to go."

Eddy cheered and Ed laughed as they ran up and joined, Double Dee in the car. Double Dee put his foot on the accelerator and sped the car up. The Auger was doing its work well as it carved through the dirt like a knife through butter. Ed was enjoying the moment so much he stuck his head out the side window and acted like a dog on a road trip only to face full's of dirt to Eddy's laughter and Double Dee's shaking head.

The Car continued on through the loose dirt as Double Dee made sure the vehicle stayed on the path he was driving through following the map. Within a few more minutes that punched through one final wall and entered a familiar chamber as they started a couple of chickens that jumped in fright from the sudden entrance.

"We're here!" Eddy cheered jumping out of the car as Ed laughed and Double Dee smiled. Ed was so happy that he brought his friends into a firm hug.

"We made it, guys!" Ed beamed twirling his two best friends till, Eddy and Double Dee had to break out of his grip.

"I'm glad this all worked out as well, Ed. But let's not celebrate just yet." Double Dee said putting a hand on, Ed's shoulder to calm him down. "First let's take out everything we brought."

The Ed's each grabbed what they could from the car and took it all near the van.

Double Dee inventoried what they currently brought over and looked over his watch to see it was the early afternoon.

"Gentlemen I may have some ideas on what to make for our vehicles here." Double Dee explained. "First off, While Ill write down and layout the blueprints ill need. I need you both to take the car and fetch everything else. We are going to need all of it."

"You got it, Einstein." Eddy teased a bit before heading to the car getting in the driver's seat. "Let's go, Fido!" Eddy called out to, Ed.

"Coming, Eddy!" Ed replied jumping all the over to car and hoped into the side of car. Eddy was so eager to take his own, Brothers, car for spin as it was always a little dream of his. He revved up the engine a bit to hear it purr like a kitten enjoying the sweet sound and drove the vehicle back through the tunnel that just came out of.

Double Dee quickly went to his work table and laid out large blueprint pages to work on designs. He used his inventory list to go over what each vehicle was going to need. The Van needed to have new tires and engine to work first then they can go more into detail with it. The Plane would need to be upgraded to have more maneuverability, Armament and armor it would need to protect it from laser fire.

Eddy and Ed took two trips to bring back every weapon, scrap, materials and equipment that was left in the armory. There was so much stuff even, Ed, was temporarily exhausted from lifting and moving so much.

Once they were done with their final retrieval, Double Dee, final finished the blueprints for the vehicles that were in need of fixing and upgrading.

He decided to sit down with his friends in the van for they all needed a quickly break from everything. Ed had the chickens come in and join them as he petted and held them both as Eddy and Double Dee just shared a chuckle seeing how their friend was never going to let up his love for his beloved favorite animal.

They rested for a good thirty minutes for when the break would be over, they would have a lot of work to do. Double Dee looked over his watch again and understood that the sooner they get started to more time they would have.

"Gentlemen." Double Dee rose up and stepped out of the van. "Let's get started."

"Right with you, Double Dee." Eddy replied jumping out of the vehicle.

"Wait for, Ed, guys!" Ed crawled out of the van with the chickens jumping over him.

Bang! Went the hammers! Whoosh went the torches! The sounds of chains echoed throughout the hideout as parts and materials were lifted and lowered with rows of chains.

The Ed's worked tirelessly as they first worked on the van. Ed managed the heavy lifting with the assistance of, Eddy and also helped Double Dee hand him the right tools he needed. Double Dee was the one working on placing the parts in their assorted places and setting them in with either screws or nails or using the torch to weld them in place.

First on the van they placed a new engine into it. After that came new tires. Once the Van was up and running and quick check to see how it handles the Ed's starting phase two which was now upgrading the van with weapons and armor.

According to, Double Dee's schematics. The Van's weaponry would be a rotating turret on the top of the van that would replace the periscope. Along with the weaponry, Armor was fitted all over the van covering every part of it with heavy metal plates and in front of the van as a special design was a large plow. The Van would be able to speed through any robot and crush or knock it aside.

The Ed's followed the plans and installed the armor and plow first. The Armor included shield the front glass windshield that was cracked with a small opening so the driver would be able to see out of. With that, Double Dee installed two TV's both to the left and right of the steering wheel. Each was connected to camera's on camera was on the front of the van and shielded with armor so if the windshield was damaged and couldn't be seen the driver would still be able to see through the camera.

The Next Camera was installed on the rotating turret above where the Ed's installed a Mini laser that could rotate three hundred sixty degrees and shoot in all directions. Double Dee installed a joystick next to the driver's seat so whoever is operating the vehicle can drive and shoot at the same time.

The Ed's looked over the van when they got finished. They were in awe at how fierce looking the van was. Awhile ago it just a broken down piece that the Ed's just hung out it but now was a vehicle made and ready to face battle.

The Ed's next went up to their plane that they used to escape the siege at the school. Following the plans for the upgrades, The Ed's installed two mini lasers on each of the sides of the wings. They installed advanced materials making the plane look more presentable than a simple slap together of scrap.

Double Dee installed large fans each in the middle of both wings that would allow the plane to hover then take off when the fans would face a certain direction. A Cockpit was installed with more controls and was covered with a dome to keep the pilot from having wind blow into him as well as provide some cover.

Lastly, Double Dee installed something new he created out of his E.M.P grenades. He used some large case materials and made decent size bombs out of them and installed at least six of them under the plane so the craft could provide even more support and have suitable attacks against the robots.

Eddy's brother's car was already on the top of its game with armor already installed, guns on the hood and newly equipped auger on the front of it. The Ed's stood in the middle of the room and collapsed they each were extremely exhausted from all the hard work they did. Double Dee looked at his watch one more time to see it was already late in the evening.

They truly have outdone themselves this time. Now they were feeling something more than just pride. They had hope. Hope that their new combat vehicles would give them the edge they need to assault the robot factory only there will they both stop the oncoming robots and get the rocket fuel and engine they needed to finish their rocket and escape the dimension.

"Who's up for soda?" Eddy asked heading over to the shed to grab some well deserved drinks.

"One for, Ed!" Ed called and Double Dee was equally parched.

"I would be delighted." Double Dee called as well.

Eddy came out from the shed holding three soda's in his hands. "These are the last three we got." He said as he handed his friends their drinks.

"Well I can say this. At least there for a good cause here." Double Dee said cracking his open.

"You got that right." Eddy agreed opening his as Ed did the same.

"Tomorrow we storm that Factory!" Eddy proclaimed holding his can high.

"To retrieving the rocket fuel and the engine." Double Dee claimed holding his can high next to, Eddy's.

"Death to all the solar scum!" Ed clamed finally as they collided their soda's together and drank down the sweet drinks that would be the best and most well deserved they had and together first thing in the morning their going to war!


	19. Chapter 19

Today was the Day. The Day, the Ed's, were waiting for a long time. Either they will succeed or fail. Wither they would finally have the last component they will need for their rocket or they would perish trying. So many confident and worried thoughts were plaguing their minds early in the morning as they were prepping their vehicles, putting on their armor and making sure their weapons were ready taking everything they would need. They were in for a fight.

Double Dee was doing some last minute check up's, calculations and going over some notes he took remembering the layout of the old lemonbrooke gag factory. If the robots only designed it to manufacture rockets and more legions of themselves then it shouldn't be too much different. Another plan he went over was on how to deal with the robots.

When they went up to the factory to chase after the, Kankers, before they were cyber formed he knew along with the others that there would be dozens, maybe even hundreds of robots around the factory and not just on the outside but the inside as well. They had key defenses that needed to be taken out if they were going to break in and escape quickly and avoid any one of them being killed.

Double Dee gathered, Ed, and Eddy and brought them to the table to go over a strategy that may just work. He layed out a picture of the gag factory and drew a few pictures of what he remembered seeing at the gag factory before.

He layed out where some known defense s were that would be a big problem. The Robots had four defense lasers that were around the building that would blast any of their vehicles to bits if given a single target and if any of the vehicles were not in motion.

"First, Gentlemen. We would need to destroy those robot turrets." Double Dee pointed on the picture of what he could make of the turret he saw before at the factory.

"Uh huh." Ed nodded with a stern look paying attention to his friends plan like he was in one of the movies he cherishes.

"Then what?" Eddy asked shaking his head as if, Double Dee was pointing out the obvious.

"Then…"Double Dee drew a line towards the cargo doors of the factory. "Once they are destroyed along with any robots outside the perimeter, we will enter the factory and deal with any resistance we encounter. We find where are storing the rockets and carefully we extract an engine along with any barrels of rocket fuel we can acquire."

"Sounds so easy." Eddy smiled confidence filling his spirits but, Double Dee, put up his hand.

"I wouldn't dare tempt the fates, Eddy." Double Dee warned as he bent over and picked up a large device that had many wires running from a timer that lead into separate parts of it.

"What's that?" Eddy asked.

"This, Eddy, is the final phase of my plan." Double Dee answered as he made a few tweaks on it and ran a system check hearing it beep for a moment before, Ed, bumped next to him.

"Oh Oh! That's a bomb right, Double Dee?" Ed inquired with a big grin on his face shaking his hands.

"You are correct, Ed." Double Dee nodded giving, Ed, a pet on the head. "Once we acquire all the materials, ill place this bomb in the center of the factory and set the timer. As soon as it's armed we will escape and within said timer reaches zero, it will ignite and destroy the factory, thus we will be fully rid of these menacing mechanical foes and nothing will be an issue all the way till we finish our rocket."

"All right, All right, enough yapping!" Eddy scoffed impatiently. "Let's get this show on the road boys!" Eddy ran to the vehicle he would be driving which was none other than his own brother's car.

"So much for my pep talk." Double Dee sighed seeing, Ed run off to his vehicle which was the retro van that was the Ed's main central command for most of the time. Finally, Double Dee commended the plane. He was the most qualified to use it and essentially in his plan it was going to be the key factor in destroying the turrets that surrounded the factory.

The Ed's started their vehicles as the sounds of the engines roared and echoed throughout the cavern. Double Dee kept his eye on a watch he installed in the plane as soon as dawn hits their operation would be go.

Each of them adjusted their safety belts and armor. Their weapons locked and loaded and ready for combat and did a radio check with each other.

"Loudmouth check!" Eddy confirmed.

"Professor check!" Double Dee confirmed next.

"Uhhh…the claw check!" Ed confirmed last earning a sigh from both, Eddy, and Double Dee.

Soon the watch clicked at the strike of seven! "Alright, my dear friends. Let us begin our operation and let us pray the threshold of fate is kind to us!"

"You stink at pep talks, Sockhead!" Eddy teased over the radio as; Double Dee pressed a button on the control panel of the cockpit that activated the hatch above the cavern. He slowly rose the place up as the propellers gently lifted the aircraft off the ground. Double Dee chuckled as the moment was truly exciting seeing another of his grand inventions working at its finest as he raised the craft faster until it lifted out of the cavern and hovered high above ground.

Eddy moved his vehicle right over the middle of the open hatch and, Double Dee who was watching from inside his craft above activated another device that made the floor below raise up. The Beanie wearing inventor installed a elevator that lifted, Eddy, and his vehicle out with ease and when he reached the surface he moved it forward till he was clear then the elevator lowered for to bring up, Ed.

Once, Ed made it up top and the others took one last moment to get their bearings for this was going to be the true fight of their lives. This is the moment of the truth.

"Let's go boys!" Eddy slammed on the accelerator revving the tires in the dirt for moment before speeding off.

"Right with you, Eddy!" Double Dee thrusted a throttle forward making the plane zoom ahead.

"Let's go terminate some, solar scum!" Ed cried ready for battle revving the van catching up with the others following close behind, Eddy, Double Dee flew above. It would be a matter of minutes before they would reach the factory.

Before they assault the factory, Double Dee, needed to lay out one final piece of the plan so phase one of the operation would succeed.

"Professor…to loudmouth and…claw…over" Double Dee radioed.

"What is it, buzz boy?!" Eddy radioed back not bothering to act as such to, Double Dee's annoyance.

"When we reach the factory and begin our assault, I need you…loudmouth to act as a distraction for the turrets so they won't target me, so that I may do a strafing run upon them…over." Double Dee explained.

"What about, Ed?" Eddy asked not liking how, Double Dee, wants to use him as bait.

"Claw…will assault any robots he encounters to keep as many off of us as he can…over." Double Dee replied.

"Roger…wilco!" Ed confirmed doing a quick salute placing one hand on the joystick that controlled his rotating laser turret ready to lay waste to the first robot he sees. He would not have to wait long as the hill that had the factory on the other side was in view and in mere seconds the Factory would be in sight.

"All right…go hard…go fast…let's get them!" Eddy yelled accelerating the car faster as he jumped over the hill and slammed onto the ground and behold before him the factory stood with over a hundred robots patrolling around the building. Hearing the revs of the car all the robots quickly turned to see a red painted and metal plated vehicle zooming towards them.

Eddy pulled on the trigger of his weapons and laid down fire upon the legions. Many robots were destroyed but the rest began to return fire. Double Dee flew above over the hill to see, Eddy, already engaged in combat.

"Why doesn't he ever listen…" He muttered sending the craft diving firing his lasers down on the robots trying to keep, Eddy, from recklessly getting killed.

Ed came over the hill letting out a mighty battle cry as he began to spray the entire field down with laser fire. The Robots were being destroyed one after another. Some tried to fire back as packs of robot dogs chased after the ground vehicles but they were just too fast for them to keep up.

However the battle was only just beginning as more robots poured from the factory. All the current recently made were being sent out to quell the attackers and other robots that were being kept for storage and later to be sent out for patrols were released and sent to destroy.

The Ed's kept up their attack as Double Dee, did quick evasive maneuvers to avoid any blasts that came up in the sky and did a strafe run on many robots as he could.

Eddy kept ramming his car straight into any robot in his path having activated the auger on the front of his car making it spin rapidly and it tore into any robot, the car rammed into.

Ed circled much of the battlefield keep his distance from the robots and continued to spray hundreds of shots down upon any robot his yelling manically as robots were being turned to scrap metal.

Unfourtunally now that the robots had the intruders in their sites, the turrets around the factory activated and each one took aim at the nearest vehicle in site.

One turret took fire at, Double Dee, nearly grazing the aircraft.

"Not good!" He spun the plane in many different angles to try and shake off the fire but he was making himself unbearably dizzy and the turret would not let up his fire.

Eddy wasn't having an easy time either as another turret was trying to vaporize him with its streak of laser fire. Shot after shot struck the car and the armor was quickly dissipating and soon enough the shots would blow car up.

"Eddy!" Double Dee called on the radio as he continued to spin the plane around and even let out a quick barf letting out his air sickness. "The plan!"

"Right!" Eddy yelled back through the radio trying to getting out the steaks of lasers that was starting to tear the car apart. He grunted turning the car around sped towards the factory gaining the turret that was firing at, Double Dee, attention.

Both Turrets firing down at, Eddy as he sped nearly out of control as the roof of the car was blasted off. "Anytime now!" Eddy screamed ducking his head.

Double Dee quickly adjusted his flight path bared heading upward above the turrets. Once he did very quick calculations in his head, he opened the hatch below the plane and dropped two of his only E.M.P bombs.

The large casings made a loud whistle as they fell quickly down to the earth and each bomb according to, Double Dees, quick thinking each landed right onto two of the individual targets. Not only did the bombs destroy the turrets but they let out a short wave of energy shorting out the machinery causing any system still functioning to overload and blow up.

"Yes!" Double Dee cheered throwing his arms up. "Murphy's law has triumphed!" but suddenly a large blast was heard next to him and he looked to see his wing was just hit!

The Plane started to lose attitude and plummet towards the ground! "Mayday! Mayday!" Double Dee screamed as the plane was completely out of control as it whirred towards the ground.

He desperately tried to think of something as the ground was getting closer every second. Suddenly he remembered a key safety measure he installed and pulled on a switch that sent his seat flying straight into the sky screaming as he went as he watched as his plane soon hit the ground and exploded.

When the seat finished its ascent a parachute flapped out of it and started to descend slowly. Double Dee took a quick sigh so glad he made it out of the near fatal crash safely but there was still a battle going on below him.

He watched as, Eddy's, car was completely tore up and barely going as it is and, Ed, on the other hand had the attention of all the other robots from the factory. Every robot that was left was on full assault for the van. Ed despite the massive numbers was continuing to tear the robots apart with ease with the rotating laser as he fired nonstop and even rammed into a few robots at a time.

Eddy tried to keep his vehicle in control but one of the lasers that pierced through the car hit the accelerator and fried the brakes. Now the car was moving at its top speed and, Eddy, had no way to stop it.

The Bad news kept on coming as he wasn't paying attention on where he was driving. He accidently drove to the other side of the factory where the two remaining turrets remained. They quickly took aim at, Eddy, fired.

Luckily with the car moving so quickly he was staying just heading of the lasers but with the car stuck in acceleration he had no way to stop and he to make matters worse, his cars weapons were destroyed and he had no way to fight back.

Eddy swerved the back and forth trying to avoid the lasers and ran over a few robots to boot seeing how he still had the auger on the front spinning rapidly. Suddenly this gave, Eddy, an idea.

"Hey lumpy!" Eddy called on the radio.

"Yes, Eddy?" Ed answered as he continued to tear down robot after robot.

"I got a plan, junk head." Eddy exclaimed as was circling around the factory again. "Get those turrets to fire on you."

"Roger, walnut!" Ed saluted and turned the van towards the other side of the factory.

Double Dee who was still descending slowly from his parachute watched the events below and hearing the chatter on his headset radio.

"Eddy! What are you doing?" He demanded to know, not liking what he seeing as Ed moved the van in front of the turrets and like, Eddy, before they opened fire on him.

"Trust me, Einstein." Eddy yelled through the radio. "I know what to do!"

Double Dee didn't believe a word he said as he saw, Eddy, nearly reach the other side again and Ed was starting to take lots of fire. Of all the vehicles the van was fitted with the most armor but it wasn't going to hold for long.

Once, Eddy reached other side again he turned the car till it was heading towards turret that was just on the other side of the other one. The Car sped on not slowing down one bit as, Eddy, made sure the path was straight and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Oh man…"Eddy whimpered as the car within seconds was going too collided with the turret. "This is going to hurt badly." He closed his eyes and jumped out of the vehicle and hit the ground hard rolling around rapidly as he finally stopped on his back groaning in pain, he managed to look up to see what his so called plan did.

The Car hit turret with rapid speed and with the auger running it tunneled right through it causing it to collapsed down and the car lost the auger but continued to speed towards the next one and once it collided with it, the car finally had enough it could handle and it exploded into flames destroying it and the turret along with it.

Eddy despite being in massive pain just laughed as his plan was a success! He actually did it! He destroyed the turrets and for once in his life a plan actually succeeded but he only wished it didn't have to be this painful.

But, Eddy's, laughter came to a halt as a squad of robot dogs surrounded him and a lone two legged robot stood above him. "You got to be kidding me!" Eddy groaned in pain and protest that he did all of that and now he was about to end up dead just after he finally had a true lifetime moment of glory.

Just as the dogs advanced on him chomping their teeth and the two legged robot was charging up its blaster, a laser shot right through it along with a spray of smaller laser blasts that destroyed the robot dogs and the two legged robot fell forward landing nearly on, Eddy, who just barely rolled out of the way.

Double Dee lowered his rife as his parachute finally landed as he shot the two legged robot and, Ed, shot the last of the robot dogs just as the turret above overheated and collapsed from the rapid use. Double Dee quickly ran up to, Eddy, as Ed pulled the van up next to him.

"Eddy, are you alright?" Double Dee checked over him to make sure he wasn't injured badly.

"Was that awesome or what?!" Eddy laughed as, Ed, came over and helped him up.

"That was completely irresponsible and reckless, Eddy!" Double Dee scolded.

"It worked, didn't it?" Eddy sheepishly said.

Despite, Eddy's, lack of paying attention and his irresponsible recklessness, he did come through with that careless crazy plan. "Let's get into the factory before they manage to make more robots." Double Dee quickly said as he helped, Eddy, into the van.

Ed quickly jumped back behind the wheel and accelerated the van in front of the factory. He was directly in front of the cargo doors and remembering the plan from before he rammed the car right through the cargo doors. "Knock Knock! I am Ed!" He called inside.

"Now for phase two!" Double Dee stated the next step of the plan which was now to search and retrieve the rocket engine and fuel to go with it.


	20. Chapter 20

The Ed's stepped out of the van and stood in front it with their guns held high ready to meet more resistance inside. But not only were met by more robots within that halted their current tasks and readied themselves to defend their source of operations, The Ed's, gazed upon what was inside.

The Interior of the Factory was incredible! Last time they were inside it was when they were on the run from the kids of the Cul-De-Sac. The Place was abandoned, run down, web invested and no one besides the three friends and unknowing to them two others were the first to step foot in it for years.

Now in this dimension the Factory was running full capacity. Everything around was designed to build robots. Conveyer belts littered with junk were slowly being hauled towards a series of robotic arms that were assembling the parts and wielding them in place as the forms of new robots took shape.

Next the assembled robots were led on a separate belt into another part of the factory where circuit boards were being made. The Components were just being finished as a freshly made robot entered the area.

Mechanical arms took the new circuit board and inserted it inside the robot. Once it was in place and a few adjustments were made the robot was sent forward as another was led into place awaiting its new circuit board. The Robot finally reached the end of the assembly line as its eyes glowed red, power inside it charged up and with wave of its arms and stepping forward the robot was now complete to join the ranks of freshly made life form killers.

The Rate the robots were being made was quick. It all made complete sense to, Double Dee, and his friends on how the robots always seemed to have such great numbers no matter how many they destroyed.

But what truly set apart from the rest of the factory was deep in the back of it standing under open hatches with small silos filled to the brink with fuel currently filling up the towering structures were rockets!

"Look!" Ed pointed to the back at the rockets! That was their objective. From what they read in Sarah's Diary back at the old base they stumbled upon it was no doubt that it was all true. The Robots did assemble rockets and currently as, The Ed's, looked on, Robots offline for the moment were being loaded inside them as fuel continued to flow into the Rockets getting them ready to send the squads of them anywhere throughout to expand and conquer.

"There's the rockets!" Eddy cried out as he shot a few robots that quickly charged at them.

"We need to disassemble an engine from the rockets and acquire some fuel from the nearby silos." Double Dee explained taking fire from some of the guards ducking behind some spare parts that were waiting to be put on the assembly line.

Ed rained down fire with his Gatling laser suppressing a lot of robots from coming near but the robots were not going to give in an alarm inside the factory went off.

This proved not good fortune for, the Ed's, as turrets appeared from the ceiling of the factory taking aim at the three friends.

"Uh Oh…" Eddy gulped as the turrets opened fire. The Ed's scrambled to find cover as the fire from the turrets were not letting up at all. If one turret had to cease fire for a moment to cool down another one were begin firing and the process would keep going.

"What do we do?!" Ed screamed as he tried to fire back at the turrets but the fire was too heavy and couldn't get a clear shot at them.

"Hold on, Ed!" Eddy yelled seeing, Ed, run around as the laser fire was staying right behind him and if he stopped for one moment he would get a body full of blast marks and their armor can only stand so much blaster fire.

The Turrets were currently focused on, Ed, and to give him some time to take cover and get rid of their current problem, Eddy nudged, Double Dee, next to him and carefully they rose up just enough to get one of the turrets in their sights.

They took a shot at the turret and their blasts leveled turret leaving a small cloud of smoke. "Yes!" They exclaimed giving each other a quick high five but they soon took back their excitement as the smoke cleared and to their shock the turret was still in place and undamaged save for a small blast mark!

The Turret turned and fired on their position making them duck back down and allowing, Ed, take cover by them. "What happened?!" Eddy squealed huddling close with his friends as their cover was slowly being disintegrated from each shot.

"The Armor on those turrets must be heavy!" Double Dee explained for why else would it still be functional and all they manage to do was dent it.

If the turrets pinning them down were not bad enough. The Ed's looked through some of the holes of the scrap pile to see a lot of robots fresh off the assembly line and others that were not destroyed before when they busted in were starting to move towards them. If they don't move then they will be at the mercy of the robots but if they do move then the turrets not to mention the robots will have them in their sights to fire upon.

"Come one, Double Dee, you gotta think of something!" Eddy exclaimed shaking his friend in worry for they will not survive this at all if they or in the least, Double Dee, thinks of a plan to get them out of this.

"Hold on, Eddy!" Double Dee managed to shove, Eddy, off of him for moment and peeped back through the junk pile. He looked at the turrets, the advancing robots and around the factory to see if there was anything they could use.

Suddenly he saw something. He noticed a room up a flight of stairs that overlooked the whole factory within. He remembered that once was the office to the factory and if by any means it must be the control room that operated the entire factory perhaps there was a way out of this yet.

"Gentlemen! I may have a solution!" Double Dee exclaimed with some worry for this was going to be most highly risked plan yet but what choice did he have?

"What is it?" Eddy asked hoping it was good as, Ed, shivered in fear peeping through the scrap pile as the robots were getting closer and if only the holes in the scrap pile were bigger so they can fire upon them.

"If I can get to the control room on the second floor, I may be able to shut the turrets down and give us a chance." Double Dee explained.

"Then what are me and, Ed, supposed to do?" Eddy barked back noticing, Ed's, nervious face realizing that if we was scared it was for a good reason.

"I need you both to distract the turrets and the robots." Double Dee replied. "Keep them off of me so I can get to the stairs and then I'll be able to get those turrets down."

Eddy didn't like the plan at all. Time and Time again he has always been asked to be a distraction, and bait. But this may be the only time they can get what they need to get out of this dimension of death so if it means he has to be bait one more time, so be it.

"You got it, Sockhead." Eddy gave Double Dee thumbs up before turning to, Ed. "Come on, Lumpy!"

Eddy dragged, Ed out of cover as he began firing onto the robots. Ed let out a mighty battle cry laying fire upon the robots and the turrets running to the left as Eddy did the same running to the right.

The Turrets tried to maintain fire on the two but the constant barraging of laser fire on them kept their sensors down with the smoke emitting from each blast and the current robots were now focused on the two firing at them but both Ed and Eddy kept running around in circles keeping fire down range and making sure the robots didn't get close along with the turrets not having another chance to fire giving, Double Dee, the chance he needed.

Double Dee took the opportunity to run from cover and dashed forward. He fired his rifle at a few robots taking them down and while he was running he had a quick thought. Perhaps instead of shutting down the turrets when he got to the control room maybe they could use them?

He didn't stop for one second for every one counted against him. His friends wouldn't be able to keep up the distraction for long for no matter how many robots they destroyed two if not more took their place as the production lines kept on making more of them.

Double Dee narrowly dodged oncoming laser fire from both the robots and even his friends. He wanted scold them for their itchy trigger fingers and reckless fire but understood this was not the time or place for that along with it's the only thing keeping him from having the rest of robots focus on him.

Finally he made it to the stairs taking a quick breath to regain himself but then he looked back at his friends and shocked at how many robots were now bearing down upon them. Eddy and Ed had to quit their running around and take cover back at the scrap pile and continue their fight from there but Eddy had to focus his fire on the turrets to keep them from being able to fire back as, Ed, continued his barrage of fire at the robots but all the shooting kept overheating his weapon and each time had to wait a few seconds before he could fire again allowing the robots to gain ground.

"I gotta hurry!" Double Dee huffed still partially out of breath but he climbed the steps as fast as he could. He made it to the top of the stairs and blasted the metal door to the control room. He almost had to crawl inside he was so out of breath but managed to get inside and found a computer terminal with data streaming from it constantly giving out orders throughout the factory.

He noticed that robots were nearly upon Ed and Eddy and quickly started to work on the keyboard trying to find out how the controls were supposed to work and find the codes that would be for the operating of the turrets.

"Come on come on!" Double Dee angrily wheezed trying to find the codes zooming through one data cache to the next as kept his eyes out for his friends seeing now that had to abandon the scrap pile as the robots got too close.

Eddy and Ed then had to work together firing on the robots giving the turrets only seconds before the sensors would regain their focus along with the smoke clearing from the visuals of the cameras. The Two friends pulled back to the inside of the fan continuing to fire down but the robots were so close that all they had to make a clear and precise shot.

The Robots were now charging up their lasers to deliver a volley of blasts that would annihilated the van and all those in it as Eddy and Ed's weapons were now completely overheated and worst of it the barrels were so hot that they melted off making their weapons useless.

Ed and Eddy huddled together awaiting the inevitable as the robots were about to fire and turrets were now clear and ready to assist until a loud voice was heard. "GOT IT!"

A Volley of fire rained down upon the van making Ed and Eddy shut their eyes thinking they're about to meet their maker. But something strange happened. They didn't feel any pain, nor did they believe they were dead of any sort.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"Not sure, Ed." Eddy replied completely baffled himself.

"Are we dead?" Ed asked another question checking himself over seeing if he was blasted to smithereens.

Eddy scrunched his eyes and gave, Ed, knock to his to arm. "Does it feel like we're dead, idiot?"

Ed rubbed his arm. "No but that hurt, Eddy."

"Whatever." Eddy scoffed hopping out of the van to see many piles of scrap lying all around the floor. Every robot that was after them was blasted to bits and pieces. "How did this happen?" He asked himself only to see his friend, Double Dee, waving at him from the control room.

"Hey fella's!" Double Dee called excitedly as the factory around was starting to shut down. Assembly lines halted their production and the only thing that was one were just the lights on the ceiling. "I found the operating codes to the robots databanks!"

"And?" Eddy called back with his arms out not understanding what he meant.

"With the access to the databanks I found the operating sequences to the turrets and I used them to save you both!" Double Dee replied so glad he managed to save his friends by using the robots own defenses against them, truly what a close call that was a close call.

Ed hopped out of the van and gave, Eddy, a big hug to his annoyance. "Great job, Double Dee!" He called up to his beanie wearing friend grateful for the assistance they desperately needed. Double Dee chuckled watching, Ed, make a fool out of, Eddy, as Eddy just had his arms crossed hating when he just hugs like that.

Double Dee continued work on keeping the factory in halt working on the sequences making sure they will not turn back on and continue production and He and his friends won't have to worry about anymore issues but Unfourtunally for them they still had one more issue but it was actually three more of them that were on their way from over the hill in the distance heading towards the factory.

"That takes care of that." Double Dee finished everything he needed to do on the computer. He had the factory in full shutdown. Fueling for the rockets was halted and no more robots were being made and any other robots that were still in one piece were to remain in shut down.

Double Dee headed out of the control room and downstairs where he was greeted by his friends. "Great work, professor." Eddy gave, Double Dee, a playful nudge to his stomach making him hold his belly for a moment not liking at all his friends why of saying thank you but he did smile.

"Thanks Eddy. I'm very glad to see you both still in alive and in one piece." Double Dee said relieved as, Ed, gave him a big hug making, Eddy, chuckle as Double Dee now was the one unamused.

After the hug was over they headed towards the rockets. The Rockets close up almost resembled the one they were making but much more advanced and taller too but all they needed was fuel and the rocket engine so it was time to get to work.

Double Dee spent a very good time dissembling the rocket engine from the rocket itself. He took off one part after another for it would not fit in the van if they just took it all at once. After almost an hour he had every single piece of the rocket engine disassembled and had Ed and Eddy take pieces back to the van and they gathered two large drums full to brink of rocket fuel.

They finally did it! After all these weeks of struggling, suffering, close calls, and surviving they finally had what they needed to finish their rocket and possibly get back to their home.

"Now for the final phase, my friends." Double Dee said bringing out the device he made back at their hideout.

"That thing?" Eddy pointed at the strange looking device, Double Dee, was holding.

"Yes, Eddy." Double Dee nodded as he walked with his friends back to the large rocket fuel silo. "To prevent this factory from coming back online it would be wise to destroy it so if I have it attached here to the fuel silo the implosion would be tremendous thus leaving no trace at it of this godforsaken factory of death."

"I like the way you think, Double Dee." Eddy chimed earning a shake from, Double Dee, clearly, Eddy, once again didn't listen from before but that wouldn't matter as he set the explosive device right under the silo. Double Dee primed the device for two minutes.

"Ed go get the van ready to go." Eddy ordered gaining a salute from, Ed, as he quickly ran to the van and started it up for it would be wise to leave as quickly as possibly as soon as the bomb is started.

"Well shall we go, chum?" Double Dee asked as he was ready to push the button to start the timer to the bomb.

"Push it and lets blow this pop stand, buddy boy!" Eddy encouraged but just as, Double Dee was about push the button a menacing mechanical laughter filled the factory making, Double Dee, stop just before he pressed the button.

"Oh no!" Eddy gasped as Double Dee stood back up before he could start the timer.

"Please tell me that's not…" Double Dee couldn't finish as three figures broke through the roof and landed right in front of them laughing maniacally.

It was the Cyber Kankers! They each laughed menacingly as they stared down at Double Dee, and Eddy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cyber May asked with a mechanical laugh.

"You will join us…" Cyber Marie said next with her own laugh.

"…or perish." Cyber Lee finished with a final laugh.

Eddy chuckled nervously putting a finger up. "Uh…how about neither…RUN!"

Eddy grabbed, Double Dee and quickly ran around the Kankers as they formed into their giant battle form and began to chase the two around the factory.

Eddy and Double Dee did their best to run but it was proving futile as the giant Kanker robot easily caught up and nearly sliced them both with its chainsaw arms and just barely missing the laser fire coming from the head of the Kanker robot.

Eddy with all the running and keeping an eye on his friend and his pursuer made him not watch what was in his path as he tripped over a leg of a destroyed leg of a robot. Double Dee stopped in his tracks and ran over to, Eddy, to help him get back up but it was too late as the Kanker Robot was upon them with a large grin on its face, chainsaw arm held high and laser beams charging up.

"Prepare for termination!" It laughed but then the light beams lit up the side of the Kanker robot turning to be meet the front end of the van as, Ed, drove it fast with an angry look on his face.

"For my friends, for our freedom!" He cried ramming the Kanker Robot right into one of the fuel silos. Rocket Fuel poured out the silo as, Ed backed the van up and sped over to his friends who both were surprised and grateful that once again, their dimwitted friend saved them but right now was the time for to dally as the Kanker Robot desperately tried to pull itself free.

"Hey guys!" Ed drove up to, Eddy, and, Double Dee, with a big grin on his face.

"Nice work, Ed." Eddy thanked climbing in the van.

"Weren't nothing." Ed replied modestly.

Double Dee was grateful as well but noticed the, Kanker Robot, revved up its chainsaw and seeing it drenched in rocket fuel that only meant one thing.

"Ed, Drive!" Double Dee screamed getting into van as, Ed, slammed onto the accelerator and sped away just as the Kanker Robot's revving chainsaw arm hit the ground with all the rocket fuel in it causing it to instantly go ablaze and within just one second the Kanker Robot gasped realizing its mistake as the entire silo lit up and exploded massively.

Ed drove the van right out of the factory just before a blazing explosion reached it as the building erupted like a volcano. The Ed's watched from perspective places of the van as the Factory imploded from many explosions shattering the entire building much of the surrounding area destroying any trace of robots and finally an end to the menace that has tested their survival skills since they sucked into the dimension.

"WE DID IT!" Eddy Cheered hopping up and down on his seat as, Double Dee and Ed cheered with him as they finally truly have succeeded. They destroyed the robot factory, retrieved the parts and fuel they needed and even being rid of the cyber Kanker menaces.

"Let's go home, Boys!" Eddy beamed. "We got us some work to do..."


	21. Chapter 21

"How much longer, Einstein?!" Eddy asked impatiently with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

Double Dee sighed as he turned off his torch and took off his safety goggles. "Despite you asking for the hundredth time, Eddy! This will take just a little more time but I should have finished shortly" Double Dee retorted irritated for since they made it back to their underground command center with the fuel and rocket engine they finally had a way to get home. But since, Double Dee, had to take it apart back at the former robot factory and now reassembling it onto their rocket with many needed adjustments it was taking time for they already spent the next day putting it all together mostly, Double Dee, and, Ed, and, Eddy, just did some heavy lifting.

"I know, I know…you said that an hour ago…sheesh" Eddy sighed starting to pace around looking at, Ed, nearby playing again with the chickens. Eddy was just so eager to go home. After all this time they finally are able to get back their own dimension and best of all at least they didn't have to worry about the robots for since they destroyed the factory all was well now and the only the thing keeping them all still in this place was the pace of, Double Dee's, work.

Double Dee truly was working as fast as possible. Like his friends just as eager to get back but he couldn't afford to make a mistake putting the rocket engine reassembled and in place. One simple slip up, a misconnection of wires, or even the slightest misplaced part could mean any number atrocities and not only could they not make it home, they may not even survive the liftoff when the rocket is complete.

"Gotta concentrate here." Double Dee told himself as he used a magnifying glass to look into the assembled rocket engine. He double checked every layer in the interior to make sure every pump and valve was in properly. All lines were connected and everything else was in place.

"Check!" Double Dee took out his notebook and checked off a mark on his list going through everything he knew that was needed. He shut and bolted a hatch on the engine shut seeing how it was all looking proper.

"Ed!" Double Dee called.

"Yes, Double Dee?" Ed ran over to him in a flash.

"I require your assistance." Double Dee said bringing, Ed, over to the drums of fuel they took from the factory. "I need you to take these and fill up the rocket"

"Sure thing, my friend." Ed smiled as he quickly picked up one of the drums.

"Eddy, give ,Ed, a hand will you?" Double Dee called as he went to climb up into the rocket to get ready for a test.

"Alright, Professor!" Eddy replied sarcastically as he grabbed a large funnel that, Double Dee, made when they returned consisted of sheets of metal rolled together and wielded tight. Eddy inserted it where the fuel was supposed to go in the rocket which, Double Dee designed almost like a car but much larger knowing that it would require a large sum of fuel.

Eddy kept the funnel in place as, Ed, took off the cap to top of the drum and carefully poured the fuel into the funnel where it slowly when into the rocket.

"Hate to this for a living." Eddy said to himself as drops of fuel splashed on his hands making them all murky and smelly having him wish he put gloves on but it was too late now.

Double Dee watched from the stairs to the rocket above them making sure his friends were not wasting any of the fuel and being most careful. To his surprise they actually were. Ed carefully pouring the drum and, Eddy, despite his hands getting drizzled with some fuel to his disgusted face earning a small chuckle from, Double Dee, they were doing it just right.

Soon enough the drum was empty and after a few minutes on the next one the second drum was not empty as well thanks to, Ed, and Eddy's efforts.

Eddy gagged looking at his hands almost black from so much fuel on them as well as the smell. "This is just nasty!" He quickly wiped his dirty hands on, Ed, cleaning his hands partially but making, Ed's armor, all black, and smelly too. Ed didn't do a thing as he stood there and waved up to, Double Dee, showing they were done.

Double Dee nodded as he climbed into the craft and went over to the control panels. He took a deep breath for this was the moment of truth. All of his and his friends work was going to reach the climax. This truly was a moment they all have been waiting for.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" A Voice rang out making, Double Dee, yelp turning around to see, Eddy and Ed standing behind him.

"Oh for the love of…" Double Dee stopped himself for it did deem that it would be right for them both to be here for this moment. He slowly reached for the switch as, Eddy and Ed, leaned over watching, Double Dee's, hand grab the switch and raised it fast making a loud click.

Suddenly lights came on. Consoles were starting up and they could hear the sound of the engine hum. The Rocket was now complete! And best of all fully functional!

"It works!" The Ed's cheered as they quickly hugged each other and jumped up and down so happy that now they were going to be well on their way home now.

But their celebration was halted when a loud buzzing alarm went off. Not from the rocket but from out in the cavern.

"What is that?" Eddy asked.

"That's odd. That would be the perimeter alarm, Eddy." Double Dee answered but was perplexed for he made a few sensors and installed them around the house and yard above them to warn them of any possible robots around the perimeter to show it was not safe to exit above them but there should be any robots at all since they destroyed the factory.

"It might be just a faulty sensor." Double Dee shrugged not too worried but safety was a concern. "Can you go check the periscope please, Eddy. While I get the rocket ready for takeoff?"

"I got it." Eddy nodded walking down the stairs to the periscope that was reinstalled on the retro van they used for their assault on the factory.

"Jeez…Don't need to check anything." Eddy scoffed to himself. "We got rid of the robots there defiantly isn't anything to check." He reached and activated the periscope. He sighed impatiently as he peered into it with one eye believing there was nothing but was only doing this just to make, Double Dee, happy.

The Periscope reached the top through the chimney of the house above. But Eddy was being lazy about and not even focusing his eye to see that well. He failed to notice there were a lot of figures moving around in plain sight.

"Hey it was…" Eddy called but was suddenly interrupted as loud banging was heard and it was shattering ceiling above causing a lot of debris to fall into the cavern.

"What was that?!" Double Dee yelled as he quickly ran out of the rocket with, Ed, running behind him smacking into him hard sending both of them down onto the ground. Ed quickly stood and grabbed, Double Dee, running towards the van dodging rocks and anything else coming down from the ceiling as alarms were blazing loud and the banging was getting bigger sending down more debris each time.

"What is going on, Eddy?!" Double Dee asked prying himself out of, Ed's, grip.

"What is up there!?" Ed asked next getting a bit scared along with, Double Dee, as the banging continued on and it seems to be coming from right where the hatch to the entrance above is.

"Uh…" Eddy didn't have an answer as he quickly peered back into the periscope this time more focused to see what was banging on top sounding like it was trying to break in.

Eddy looked through and what he saw…it was impossible! It couldn't be true? "No way!" He screamed in terror as he hopped out of the van onto his back.

Double Dee didn't like how, Eddy, reacted and quickly peered through periscope with one eye and, Ed, did the same to see what freaked out, Eddy, and what they see freaked them out too as the screamed in denial.

It was Robots! A few dozen of them. How it could be!? They had some machines with them that currently drilling into the ground and all the robots walking around were causing all the loud bangs that were making the ceiling to the cavern quake if that wasn't bad enough, three familiar looking robots stood among them with wicked metal tooth smiles on their faces. It was the Cyborg Kankers leading the apparent dig up of their command center and would soon assault upon it.

"What gives!?" Eddy screamed. "We destroyed the factory and the Kankers with it!"

Double Dee took a moment to think and then a dreadful thought hit him. "Eddy, remember the diary from Sarah?"

Eddy nodded along with, Ed, as he quickly gathered up his two chickens and held them close for protection.

"Well remember how she said that the robots were planning to send more of themselves across the world. Perhaps given the element of surprise, time that has passed, and circumstances being what they are they must've at least taken over a good portion and the possibility to have created more factories around the farthest of areas. All we did was destroy the one that was near us." Double Dee explained as the banging above got louder now the sounds of drilling could be heard as the robots were getting closer.

"What about the, Kankers?!" Eddy yelled

Double Dee shook his head for he had no idea how could even they have possibly survived the destruction of the factory since they were right in spot where the explosion happened.

"The Bigger question besides that is, how did the robots find us?" Double Dee asked.

The Ed's all looked around at each other and looked around the van. Then, Ed noticed something under the van that was faintly flashing. "Hey guys look." He pointed under the van.

Eddy and Double Dee looked under the van and could see something flashing under it. Double Dee crawled under the van and looked to see something. It was very small and round it flashes a small white light every few seconds.

He pried it loose and crawled back out showing his discovery to the others. "What is that thing?" Eddy asked.

"By my guess, Eddy, it must be some type of tracking device." Double Dee explained. "While we were occupied back at the factory. In possibly in case that we did succeed a robot must have planted this in order to track our whereabouts if they failed to stop us."

"The Robots may have outsmarted this day but we have our means of escape." Ed narrated pointing towards the rocket showing that they still had a chance.

"Lumpy is right!" Eddy agreed. "We gotta go now!"

"Despite more tests needed for launch sequence I do agree." Double Dee nodded as they made a mad dash for the rocket.

But before they got close to it the whole ceiling above caved in. The Ed's got covered in dirt and rocks as piled onto both, Eddy and, Double Dee to cover them. Once he felt all the debris was finished falling he pulled himself out and his friends as well.

The Ed's took a sigh of relief seeing the rocket was still standing and only dented from all the debris but they looked up to see many robots including the Kankers looking down upon them. Robot Dogs started to jump into the now reviled cavern and the legged robots started to fire at the, Ed's.

"Run for the rocket, boys!" Eddy screamed as he along with, Double Dee, and Ed holding onto the chickens ran for the rocket dodging laser fire and the chomping the mouths of the robot dogs.

They ducked and dodged as much they could as their armor was getting melted by all the laser fire and Double Dee had a very close shave when a robot dog bit onto his hat and the others yanked him free but the top of his hat was bit off.

They finally made to the stairs as; Eddy ran up into it and grabbed a weapon that was left up there giving covering fire for the others picking the robot dogs that were chasing his friends.

"Come on hurry!" Eddy yelled firing at the robot dogs but soon the robots above turned their attention towards, Eddy, and fired at him causing him to take cover back in the ship. Ed and Double Dee managed to get to the stairs as robot dog came towards them chomping menacingly but, Ed, scrunched his eyes and handed, Double Dee the chickens.

He grabbed the chomping robot just before he could get him and lifted it and tossed it towards the robots above knocking some back giving, he and, Double Dee, the chance to get in the rocket. Once they were in, they slammed the stairs down and shut the door and locked it.

"It's now or never boys!" Eddy yelled climbing into one of the three seats in the cockpit above.

"Right, Eddy!" Double Dee handed, Ed, back his chickens and climbed into the seat that was in of the other two as, Ed, took his own seat behind, Double Dee, and next to, Eddy, with his chickens still in hold.

Double Dee quickly went to work on starting up the rocket. He flicked on a few switches and pressed some buttons putting the rocket into launch phase.

Outside the rocket more robots jumped down into the cavern and attempted to stop the rocket by firing at onto the hull trying to stop, the Ed's, from escaping. Luckily, Double Dee, and his friends made the hull out of every bit of metal they could get their hands one so all the laser fire was doing was only leaving dents and blast marks but event that wasn't going to last if they didn't' take off soon.

"Hurry it up, Double Dee!" Eddy screamed as he could more robots were jumping into cavern from the cockpit window and the Cyborg Kankers were now watching from overhead.

"And…we…are…OFF!" Double Dee hit a large button with the word "Launch" on it having the rocket activate its engine and propelled a large streak of fire pushing the rocket into the air as; The Ed's, could its working as the rocket shook and moved up slowly starting to gain speed.

"See you later, Kankerators!" Ed mocked as they reached the top of the cavern but the Cyborg Kankers were not going to let their quarry get away so easily as they all jumped onto the back of the rocket before it made it passed the ground. The Rocket rose up above the house within seconds as the Cyborg Kankers climbed up the tip of the rocket and the craft left a huge fog of dust and exhaust covering a good portion of the Cul-De-Sac.

"From on out its smooth sailing back to the real world boys!" Eddy beamed putting his hands behind his hand but before he or the others got comfortable as the rocket rose higher into the sky a shocking sight put ice cold fear in all, The Ed's. The Kankers revealed themselves in front of the cockpit window with evil smiles on their faces.

"No ways!" The Ed's cried as the Cyborg busted into the cockpit through the window.

"Going somewhere?" The Cyborg's asked.

"That would be home." Eddy answered with a nervious chuckle as the wind from the rocket continuing to rise into the sky almost reaching the dark grey clouds above were bearing down on the boys.

The Kankers all jumped into the cockpit as, The Ed's, screamed as each Cyborg landed on them and tried to mangle them. The Ed's each struggled madly not going like this when they are so close but the force of the rocket along with the Cyborg's on them kept them all in their seats.

The Rocket continued to rise as the boys and bots continued to fight as it made it past the clouds and past it from what could say behind the May Kanker Cyborg was a large looking glowing vortex of some sort.

If the rocket would keep going they would make through in seconds but during the struggle one of the Kankers tried to use its chainsaw arms to cut one of the boys in two but, Eddy ducked and the arms swung around and sliced the controls of the rocket.

The Rocket started to lose control and swerved with no one to control it now. They were very close to the vortex as, Ed, noticed but the rocket just was about ready to die down and they were not going to reach it.

Ed looked to see a large blue button that had the word "Eject" on it. The Cyborg May stomped onto his chest as tried to reach for the button.

"Any Last words?" The May Cyborg asked as Ed looked to see both his friends were completely pinned as Eddy was about to be sliced and Double Dee was about to be shot.

Ed looked straight in the Cyborg's eyes. "ASTA LE VISTA BABIES!" He slammed onto the eject button hard.

Within an instant, The Ed's, the Cyborg Kankers and the chickens were all propelled forward at high speed from the rocket as the craft died down and fell back to the earth

The Ed's and even the Kankers were now screaming as they entered the large vortex in front of them and were sucked in and twirled out of sight leaving the dimension behind and hopefully for good.


	22. Chapter 22

The Ed's with the, Cyber Kankers, and even the chickens were all screaming as they twirled through the vortex. It was almost hypnotizing with all the world around them was spinning madly as well as making them completely dizzy.

Within moments a large flash of light shot out making all the eyes of all in the vortex go temporary blind and suddenly a new force had them in hold, Gravity.

Separate thuds were heard as the Ed's had hit ground hard and within a second another set of thuds were heard with some clucking from some chickens that were completely disoriented.

Moans and groans were coming from each of the Ed's. Pain, dizziness, and blindness affected them greatly.

"My head." Eddy groaned.

"My back." Double Dee moaned.

"My eyes." Whimpered Ed rubbing his eyes.

Each of the Ed's tried to stand up. Their legs were throbbing and almost asleep and the dizziness had them all fall on top each other. They coughed and sputtered as they felt like they were going to puke.

"Guys…"Eddy coughed. "Can you please…get off?" Eddy felt his insides were being crushed as Ed and Double Dee layed upon him.

"Sorry about that, Eddy." Ed apologized feeling a little better and stood up and picked up, Double Dee, and then, Eddy.

They all shook their heads and rubbed their eyes trying to shake away what was left of the dizziness. "Please…tell me we are where I hope we are." Eddy said hoping that their plan worked rubbing his eyes again.

Double Dee groaned from his disorientation but maintained him and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed clear blue skies, the chirping of birds and could see many flying around, and looked down to the lane and saw no destruction there or some of the buildings nearby. One particular thing that was now lying close to them was the very comic book they got sucked into with its pages folded open.

He also looked at his friends and himself. The Armor they were wearing was gone. Somehow it all disappearing along with any of the weapons they had upon them. All they had were the very cloths they wore from the start. Strange that it all was, Double Dee, could point out only one clear conclusion. "Gentlemen…We're home!" He cheered.

"We are?! It is?! We did it?!" Eddy beamed not knowing what to say but getting a clear look around it was obvious now that they truly are home back in their own dimension. Finally free from the world they were trapped in.

"The Mighty Space Outlaws have triumphed!" Ed pointed into the air victoriously. "We have escaped the perils of the robot dimension and have escaped a most certain doom. We are home!" He cheered loudly wrapping his friends in a big hug which at the moment, Eddy, and Double Dee accepted as they were twirled around.

Together they all laughed so happy they made it back! Finally have a long struggle for survival. The Perils they faced. All they did to make it through one day after another in a horrid environment filled with danger and robots that tried everything they could to vaporize them have all been lead up to this glorious moment that, the Ed's, finally made it home!

"We are home guys!" Eddy cheered working his way out of, Ed's grip but looked around to see his armor and weapons were gone. "Hey! Where my gun I wanted to shoot it in the air?" Ed stopped his twirling of, Double Dee and set him down and look to his weapon and armor gone as well.

"Yes well, Eddy, I see you have finally noticed that all the materials and weapons we used are not with us." Double Dee pointed out.

"Why is that?" Eddy asked not sure he wanted to know the answer but he did grow accustomed to having his firearms and it was a bit downhearted to lose what he and the others had.

"I can't say for sure, Eddy." Double Dee shook his head not having a good clue about how is it that everything they had just disappeared when they made it through the vortex and landed back in their dimension. Before he could think further they could hear groaning coming from the other side of the fence in the lain.

The Ed's peeped over the fence to see who was groaning and to their shock and surprise they saw the Kankers! Only it wasn't the Kankers in Cyborg form but it was the Kankers fully human once again. All their mechanical bodies were now full of skin and clothing of what they always wore and laying on top of each other completely disoriented and dizzy more than the, Ed's were.

"Now this is most peculiar." Double Dee said perplexed. First their armor and weapons are gone and now they see the Kankers all laying in front them seeing how they came out of the vortex with them but there was a lot of questions. Are these the Kankers from this world?

"What are they doing here?" Eddy asked hoping this was not some elaborate trick or something they just was not supposed to be as, Ed, was clearly showing his confusion to this matter.

Double Dee took a long moment to think. He recalled some of the events from within the other dimension. From the Day they encountered the Kankers in it, The Kankers capture and transformation into the Cyber menaces they constantly hounded them and then he recalled, Sarah's, diary when it told how they all had to leave all the surviving Cul-De-Sac kids. Never did it mention the Kankers demise and possibly the Kankers there left with them and how the Kankers they encountered never acted like they were shocked to find them alive but just did their crazy obsessive love onto them which, Double Dee, came to a theory that may prove right.

"Well, Eddy, I theorize that from everything that we encountered and discovered during our time in the other dimension." Double Dee explained. "It could be possible that the Kankers we see before us here are the ones we know and know and despise. For they must have been stalking us earlier and got trapped in the dimension with us and possibly landed in a separate location and we know what happened next."

"Alright alright, I get it." Eddy shook his head swearing that, Double Dees, explanation was making him dizzy yet again. The Ed's dropped from the fence and hoped the, Kankers, would stay down for they didn't want to make it back and just peppered with kisses from them but now another question came to their minds.

"Hey I wonder how long have we been away?" Ed asked which made, Double Dee, think again but, Eddy, didn't want to hear another long explanation.

"Long enough to know our parents have our faces on missing posters and milk cartons." Eddy replied and then had a thought of what could he or his friends possibly say to their parents or the others when they see them and explain what they been through.

As they were all thinking, Ed looked down to see the two chickens by his feet petting at the ground. He sat on the ground and started to pet them with a smile on his face so glad they made it back with them but as, Ed, was petting the chickens and Double Dee, and Eddy, were trying to think of a good explanation for what they were going to say about their disappearance a couple of well known friends of theirs came around the corner.

"Bridgett! Gertrude! Rolf has discovered you have wondered off again." A Familiar voice lightly scolded as the chickens left, Ed's, side and walked towards their apparent owner. The Ed's turned to see it was their tall foreign farmer friend, Rolf, and right next to him was Jimmy.

"Rolf, Jimmy!" The Ed's cried as they all ran up to them. They all started to talk at once trying to explain themselves loudly and over one another that, Rolf, put his hands on his ears and Jimmy had to snap his fingers to get them to stop.

"Calm down!" Jimmy said waving his arms low. "What's going on with you all?"

"Listen we can explain everything." Eddy put his hands up assuring hoping that somehow they can explain why they have been gone for so long. But all Jimmy just tilted his head in confusion along with Rolf.

"You, Ed Boys, are confusing, Rolf." Rolf spoke in third person as he always had. "But no explanation required, Rolf, knows you didn't' take off with, Rolf's, chickens for they escaped the coop and wondered off and, Rolf, thanks you finding them, Ed boys."

"Huh?" The Ed's said simultaneously had they just heard that right? Rolf is thanking for finding his chickens that apparently escaped their chicken coop but not asking where have they been for so long?

Double Dee had a quick thought and decided as awkward as the question it would be, it may make them understand the confusion that was plaguing them.

"Jimmy, may I ask where and when you last saw us?" Double Dee asked.

Jimmy wondered why, Double Dee, asked that? He brushed his hair then spoke. "I saw you and Eddy this morning but, Ed, I haven't seen him till now. You guys are acting kinda…strange." He admitted seeing, The Ed's faces full of confusion and questionable looks.

"Well anyway I was helping, Rolf, find his chickens but looks like you beat us to it." Jimmy said as, Rolf nodded.

"Thanks again, Ed boys, Once, Rolf, takes his fowls back to their coop we are heading to, Kevin's, he has got another batch of jawbreakers ready to give out. " Rolf said as he and, Jimmy started to walk away with the chickens following.

"See you all at, Kevin's soon." Jimmy waved at them as they walked away down the sidewalk as, Ed, waved back at them with a smile though clearly sad seeing his beloved chickens leave him.

Eddy slowly looked at, Double Dee, was yet again face full of questions feeling his head was about to explode.

Double Dee felt the same seeing how, Rolf, and Jimmy, acted it seems that time never moved forward as they were gone. "Eddy, I know exactly what you're thinking. To answer how I can from what a theory is that with us being in a different dimension, Time and Space had to be on a different plane making it so that time here hardly or not even past at all." Double Dee did his best to explain.

Eddy didn't know whether to believe what he said or not but at least to the matter at hand is that, they are home now and better to know that somehow with time never having gone forward they don't have to worry about having to explain everything to their folks or the others.

"I don't know about you, guys. But I say let's just get out of here." Eddy said feeling like he was going to collapse if had to hear another explanation from, Double Dee.

"I agree. Come on, Ed." Double Dee said as he and Eddy began to walk.

"Hold up, guys!" Ed called causing his friends to stop. "I gotta grab my comic." Ed walked over to the comic that caused them to be pulled into that deadly dimension and was about to grab it.

"Ed, No!" Double Dee and Eddy screamed as, Eddy, ran over and snatched the comic from, Ed, and quickly tore it up into as many pieces he could possibly make from it with extreme prejudiced.

Ed whimpered. "Eddy…I just found that."

Eddy tossed what remained of the comic in a million tiny pieces of torn up pages onto the ground. "Well that's one you cannot have, Ed. I tell you I will not be going back to that place again!" Eddy huffed then stomped on the pieces on the ground giving the former comic all the hate he had built up from the day they were sucked into it.

Double Dee did agree with, Eddy. Though a tad extreme in what he did, It was for the best that whatever that comic did to suck them into that perilous dimension was now just pile of torn up colored papers.

"I do have to ask, Ed." Double Dee walked up to, Ed. "Where on earth did you buy that comic?"

Ed shrugged. "I only found it in a dumpster near the junkyard when I left my house that morning."

Eddy and Double Dee were dumbfounded. Like was he serious?! He found a comic that apparently sucked them into that dimension in a dumpster. Of course with, Ed's, nature he would look for anything if it's something worth having if he finds it anywhere. From toys, molded cheese bits, or anything else of the like.

"I don't believe this…" Eddy kicked the pile of the torn up comic pieces away as a gentle breeze carried them off.

Double Dee was too a bit upset about this as, Ed, in a way was the cause behind their predicament in the first place by diving into man's waste disposals just to find something of value but it was over now. They made it home, the comic is now mangled and with time that never past makes it all the better. "Well despite circumstances being what they are. I'd say let's move on from them and we should head to, Kevin's, home. I think a well deserved jawbreaker might do us some good."

The Word jawbreaker struck both, Eddy's, and Ed's, cord. They both perked up and went up to, Double Dee. "I gotta say Sockhead, that's the best idea you had all day." Eddy said with a smirk.

"I would say so too, Eddy." Double Dee agreed as they all began to walk.

"Then the Space Outlaws are once again off to well deserved rewards!" Ed narrated and grabbed his friends and took off running to, Kevin's, house.

"I don't think he is going to let this go." Eddy sighed in frustration as, Ed, dragged him with a not so amused look with his arms crossed and Double Dee doing the same.

"I can agree with that, Eddy." He replied.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a glorious day for the Eds. They finally made it home! Weeks perhaps even a couple months or so they were trapped in the dimension filled with untold horrors of robotic killers which tested the Ed's at every turn. Somehow, someway, they persevered and fought through it all. Every challenge they faced tested them from wits, strengths, even their friendship but they conquered them all and made it home.

The Day went on as the three friends went over to, Kevin's, house. They were so glad to see their friends again and Ed gave out so many hugs to them all it made quite the awkward scene as well as small threat from, Kevin, not enjoying being so close to, Ed's, smelly exterior but he was only joking this time since he was also great friends with the, Ed's, ever since they made peace with them since discovering various truths long ago.

The Ed's certainly enjoyed the free jawbreakers courtesy of, Kevin, as they and the rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids all sucked up the sweet succulent flavors of the large candy orbs. With the sun going down already all the children said their goodbyes before, Nazz, informed them all of a BQQ she was going to have the next day and invited everyone to come.

All children including the, Ed's, quickly accepted her kind invitation as the Ed's couldn't turn down the opportunity for to have more free food and finally after so long eat something well cooked and not having to venture out to find something to eat without worry of being hunted like an animal.

Each of the, Ed's, retired to their homes and with great enthusiasm, Eddy and Double Dee, took long showers cleansing themselves. They were so glad to feel the warmth of the water splashing down upon them feeling such relieve as the trials of their adventure were washed away. Though they came back just as the way they were when they were sucked into that world they felt so dirty and tired that shower was so welcoming.

Ed however despite his experience and smelling worse than ever couldn't come to even turning on his bathwater and not since he had a phobia of cleaning products his tub was filled with the gravy he kept to format. What he did to show off his happiness that he is finally back in the real world and back into his one true bedroom he took a ladle that floated in the tub and took one large scoop after another and drank down his fill till half the tub was showing so glad to be tasting his sweet gravy once again having not had any at all since the incident.

Each of the, Ed's, cleansed and ate their fills full of relieve and happiness they are home now. Safe within their homes that are not damaged or toppled. Their Town is standing tall and proud and in a good way time never went on so they didn't even have to find any kind of explanation of why they were gone.

Each of the, Ed's threw off their assorted clothes and put on their respective sleeping attire and snuggled into their beds. Finally after so long they are home now and tomorrow they were going to go to a BQQ what a way to be actually celebrate their own return they thought and fell asleep and for the first time in a long time slept peacefully.

The Morning came up over the Cul-De-Sac and for once the, Ed's, woke up and were ready to start the day. They looked outside to see the sun shining down upon their little town and wasn't blocked out by grey clouds nor would they spot any robots on the prowl for them. Being stuck in that dimension for so long they almost forgotten what it was like to be at ease. Each of them quickly remembered they had a BQQ to go to today so they each throw on their clothes that fresh and clean while with Ed the cleanest he would have that didn't smell like an animal died on it nor did he keep anything fowl within them.

Eddy was the first to make it out his home taking in a deep breath of fresh air. It was relieve to him that now they were free not having to worry about their survival nor trying to figure out their next move to do what they had to keep their former enemies away.

Ed quickly crawled out through the small window in his basement laughing while he did so overjoyed to be back as he quickly ran for the street where saw, Eddy.

"Eddy!" Ed called happily as he ran up to him giving him a big hug which, Eddy had to wrestle free from.

"Hey, Ed!" Eddy greeted stretching his body out from, Ed's, thick squeeze of him. "Let's go get, Sockhead."

"Ok, Eddy!" Both Eddy and Ed ran to, Double Dee's house, heading for the back yard. Once there, Eddy picked up a small pebble and chucked it at the second story window which is where their friends bedroom was.

Double Dee just finished putting on his cloths and got his bed all made to perfection when he heard a tap come from his window. He turned to see a small pebble hit his window and knew exactly who that was throwing at his window.

He went to the window opening it up to see his friends down below. "Hey come on, Rip Van Winkle! We got a party to go to!" Eddy called up to him pointing to the back.

"Come on, Double Dee! Ed Hungry!" Ed pleaded and wined as his belly gurgled.

Double Dee chuckled. "On my way, gentlemen!" He closed the window and hurried downstairs as, Ed and Eddy, quickly ran to the front door where they greeted their hat wearing friend.

"Hey Double Dee!" Eddy greeted as Ed gave, Double Dee a big hug like he did to Eddy

"Hey buddy ol pal!" Ed hugged, Double Dee tightly making gasp for breath before being let go.

Double Dee took a few deep breaths. "Good morning, my friends. Shall we?"

The Ed's quickly ran to, Nazz's house and once they were there they knocked on the door for, Nazz, to answer. The Ed's got a bit weak at the knees mostly Double Dee, and Eddy seeing her like this as her smile made their hearts flutter and her beauty was so memorizing but they tried to maintain themselves.

"Hi Eddy, Hi Double Dee…" Nazz greeted with a wave.

"Hello Ed." Ed finished what she was going to say making her giggle.

"Greetings, Nazz." Double Dee said.

"Hey, Nazz." Eddy said next.

"Hey guys, I still have some things to put in the backyard and everyone else will be here soon, can you help me out?" Nazz asked.

"Why of course, Nazz." Double Dee replied.

"Sure thing, Nazz." Eddy said standing tall trying to show himself off.

"Ok, Nazz." Ed nodded as Nazz invited them all inside her home.

For the next couple of hours, the Ed's, helped ,Nazz, set up the BQQ. They helped make bowls of snacks which, Ed, helped himself to a little too much as, Nazz, politely scolded him bit for eating too much of what supposed to be for everyone else as well to his sadness but she giggled knowing that he had a big appetite and prepared for that and had another array of snacks.

Eddy and Double Dee helped set up some tables out in the back and got set the table with paper plates and plastic cups as Nazz and Ed brought out the snacks setting them on the table. By the time they did that there were knocks coming from the front door.

While the Ed's were finishing setting up the backyard the other Cul-De-Sac kids came from the house with Nazz showing there were the ones knocking at the door as each brought their own array of snacks and food to grill.

Jimmy and Sarah brought chips, and some pitchers full of fruit juice, Kevin brought his charcoal grill and Rolf brought a huge array of uncooked meat consisting of hot dogs, Burger patties, and even a large boned ham.

"Hey Amigo's lets get this party started!" Kevin insisted as all the kids cheered as each of them including the Ed's began to party on.

The Day went on as the kids of the Cul-De-Sac enjoyed themselves. Kevin and Rolf did all the cooking on the grill making one batch fresh cooked meat after another to set on the table. The Kids were at all manner of play and laughter as games were being played and jokes and memories of the past made the sounds of laughter fill the air as everyone ate and enjoyed the party.

However deep within the tree of the back there was someone who was laughing not in a joyful but an evil laugh. It was the only kid on the Cul-De-Sac who was not invited to the party nor has he been with the kids at all for months now.

It was Johnny 2X4 who peered through the thick leaves of the branches watching all the kids eat and laugh as he chuckled evilly.

"Today is the day, Timber." He chuckled evilly. "We will exact our vengeance this very day and make them pay for betraying us." Johnny said to his friend which laid against the side of the tree a small piece of wood with a smile drawn on his face with masking around its around with painted eyes.

It was Johnny's best friend and possibly the only friend he had at the time, Plank.

"What's that?" Johnny leaned over to listen to what his small wooden friend had to say as if he was a real person talking.

"Oh right, buddy!" Johnny reached up into the tree and pulled down a large gourd with eyeholes in them and placed it over his head ,holed gloves, and a blue cape and tied it onto himself.

"It is time for, The Gourd…" Johnny announced in an evil voice. "…and his evil cohort Timber the Dark Shard to make them pay!" Johnny grabbed his wooden friend and grabbed a piece of rope and tied it to a branch above.

The Ed's and the rest of kids were all feasting and laughing as most were sitting at the table while, Kevin, tended to the next batch of meat on the grill completely unaware of the intruder in the trees.

Double Dee wiped his mouth clean with a napkin after finished his burger as he watched, Ed, chow down onto one burger after another including other various foods that were brought made to, Nazz and Eddy's chuckled as, Jimmy and Sarah found the scene a bit repulsive as did, Double Dee but he didn't mind it this time for like himself he too was rather hungry and knew, Ed, was only acting out what his nature made him but a loveable oaf all the same.

Double Dee was about to reach for a hot dog on the table when an loud maniacal laugh filled the air that got everyone to stop eating and laughing as they all looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Its time for payback!" A Voice yelled out and from the tree swung a figure with a masked smiling piece of wood with a gourd on his head green shirt and blue cape laughing manically swung at them.

"What the?!" Kevin scoffed knowing exactly who it was as did everyone else.

Johnny laughed as he swung towards the table about to let go but back in the tree the knot he made to tie the rope onto wasn't a tight one and quickly came undone and before, Johnny could let go the rope slipped off the branch and he went flying straight onto the table as he slid down it knocking aside every bit of food and drink getting everyone all wet and dirty as they all yelled in disgust as, Johnny fell off the end and tumbled around having the gourd on his head get broken off as he collided with wall to house.

Johnny groaned a bit from the impact and could feel he lost his gourd helmet and looked to see his wooden friend lost his mask as they were covered up with spilled juice and various foods then saw all the kids all messed up from the crashing on the table.

The Kids around the table groaned as their clothes were all covered in food and juice as well their entire table was a complete mess everything they made and brought was all over the place and their BQQ was now ruined.

Sarah, Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin all looked at, Johnny at the wall with a sheepish smile as his face with very angry looks.

"That's it your pulp!" Sarah growled as she slowly walked up to, Johnny with a very angry look.

"Your ruined our BQQ and my clothes!" Nazz angrily spat walking up to him.

"Your tomfoolery and mischievous antics will be punished!" Rolf yelled rolling up his sleeves then arms making large muscles appear.

"You're so dead this time!" Kevin grabbed a piece of wood nearby slapping it in his hand getting with the others walking up to, Johnny ready to give him what he had coming.

Double Dee was with, Jimmy trying to help him clean up when he noticed the other kids were coming up to, Johnny, which shocked him.

"Ed, Eddy, we gotta do something!" Double Dee panicked pointing at Johnny who laid against the wall helpless as the kids surrounded him getting closer each step.

"Why?" Eddy asked wiping off his shirt. "Cue ball wreaked our party so let them do they want." Ed meanwhile grabbed some burgers and hot dogs that were splattered on his body from, Johnny's mishap, and ate them despite being on his filthy clothes.

"Don't you remember, Eddy?" Double Dee stopped cleaning up, Jimmy, and ran up to his friend. " Remember how we read that, Johnny, was responsible for the creation of those mechanical menaces in the other dimension?" Double Dee reminded.

"Yeah so?" Eddy scoffed holding his arms up not getting what, Double Dee, was saying.

"It was all because he was cast out from those that were his friends over a misunderstanding and if we just allow this to go on, I don't think he would be able to do what we read about but something just as bad could happen if we allow this to go on." Double Dee exclaimed looking over to others who were almost on top of, Johnny.

"Ok ok ok, you got a point there!" Eddy nodded then tried to think of something quick then he did recall one thing on the day everyone discovered the real truth and became their friends. "Oh yeah! I remember one thing. He wasn't around to see what happened with me and my brother!"

"That's it, Eddy!" Double Dee pointed out his friends smart thinking and looked see the kids about to beat on, Johnny.

"HOLD IT!" He screamed gaining everyone's attention as he ran past the kids and in front of Johnny.

"What are you doing?!" Kevin demanded to know.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you all hurt Johnny." Double Dee said firmly stomping his foot on the ground trying to be as assertive as possible.

This was met with odd mumbling and confusing. "Why? He ruined the party!" Sarah screamed

"Yes!" Rolf agreed. "She who gives migraines is correct."

"We worked hard to make this a great party and not only did he make a mess of it but he stained my clothes too!" Nazz said whimpering a bit from her messed up look.

Double Dee nodded. "Yes I agree what he did was very wrong but if you all recall he hasn't been with any of us since the day we all became real friends."

"After what he did to you , Eddy, and Ed he deserved what he got and as he does now." Sarah said as tried get past, Double Dee, with her fist high ready to punch, Johnny but, Double Dee, somehow managed to hold her back.

"True he did pummel us." Double Dee agreed and managed to halt, Sarah, as she was actually surprised that he of all people managed to stop her like that. "But if you take your time to remember he wasn't around when we all witnessed, Eddy's brother's, true colors nor did he hear of, Eddy's, complete truths about everything that ever happen. If you all continue to do this to him just like in the days you did us I fear it may be a dark road not just for him but for all of us."

Double Dee's words did not fall on deaf ears as everyone took the moment to remember that day months ago. It was true that, Johnny showed up late and didn't even see anything of what they all witnessed that day and figured they were all still out to give, the Ed's, what they had coming for that scam that went horribly wrong.

"Ok I see your point pal." Kevin said pointing at Double Dee approvingly.

"Yes, Rolf agrees, Johnny wood boy wore turtle feet to the land of amusement." Rolf agreed.

Sarah sighed when it seemed, Double Dee, was right. "Ok okay but I still don't like him." She said with a huff crossing her arms as, Double Dee, nodded for that was better than nothing.

"He will be the one to clean up the mess." Nazz pointed out.

Double Dee nodded then looked down at, Johnny. "Now, Johnny, what you did was very wrong and as, Nazz, said you are responsible for the mess you have made but you can make it right by apologizing and perhaps in time we could be friends again." Double Dee offered his hand down to, Johnny.

Johnny seeing how everyone was still a little upset with him but were not going to beat him nor did it seem they would later took, Double Dee's, hand and was helped up.

"Now what is It you have to say here, Johnny?" Double Dee inquired.

"I'm sorry." Johnny said then leaned down to plank. "…Plank says he's sorry too, can we all be friends again?"

"Well?" Double Dee looked at everyone who were all looking at each other not knowing if they should say yes or no.

"Maybe in time." Nazz said as everyone nodded their heads for that was the best answer, Johnny, would get.

"Alright, Now Johnny you are being giving a chance here so I do suggest that you use it wisely." Double Dee explained.

"Ok, Double Dee." Johnny nodded with a smile glad to see that the kids were not so mad at him now and he even had someone stick up for him so perhaps he really did have a chance to have friends again.

After tensions between everyone seemed to finally be calm, Nazz, fetched a trash can for, Johnny since he made the mess he had the responsibility to pick it up. Johnny not wanting to lose the chance of not having any friends again did what he was told he had to do and he picked up his mess.

The Ed's with, Double Dee's, persuasion actually helped him out. Ed picked up the trash as, Double Dee took rags and a clean bucket of water and soap to clean up all the spilled mess as, Eddy gave Johnny a hand by taking all the trash to the street.

All the other kids left seeing how the party ended in a crazy fiasco left earlier taking whatever they brought with them that wasn't thrown away but despite that they had a good time and got to eat a good fill though they still had doubts about, Johnny, thanks to, Double Dee, they have given him a chance.

Nazz appreciated both the Ed's help and Johnny for making up for his mistake gave each them a large bowl of her homemade macaroni and cheese which each of them gladly took a bowl off as she led them all out the door.

The Ed's and, Johnny, all thanked her for her hospitably and her generous gift as she thanked them for coming and helping cleaning up as she wished them a good day.

Johnny was so happy right now he thought he was about to cry for it seemed it would never be possible for him to have friends again as he looked at, the Eds.

"Thanks for everything, guys!" Johnny really didn't know what to say for what, Double Dee, did as well as Eddy and Ed for sticking around to help clean up the mess he made.

"Yeah yeah, don't mention it, Johnny boy." Eddy replied.

"No problem." Ed said next.

"It was our pleasure, Johnny, I hope you and plank enjoy your Mac and cheese and have pleasant day." Double Dee said with a smile.

"Catch you guys on the rebound." Johnny waved good bye as he went to his happy as he could be.

"Wasn't it great, Eddy?" Double Dee said with glee. "We may have stopped any disaster that could have happened for sticking for, Johnny."

"Yeah but he still going to be annoying as usual." Eddy replied putting his arms up.

"Well guys it was a good day wasn't it?" Ed asked looking up to see that the sun was starting to go down in the distance.

"It was a tremendous days despite the rude crashing of the, Nazz's, kind BQQ" Double Dee agreed.

"You got it right, boys! I'm stuffed and so glad no more crazy adventures." Eddy replied.

"Who knows, Eddy." Ed shrugged.

"Life holds many surprises, my friend." Doubled Dee explained. "But no matter what, whatever happens we will face whatever comes together."

Eddy smiled and nodded knowing he was right. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Eddy!" Double Dee waved as Ed did the same as Eddy went into his house.

"Time for us to do the same, Ed." Double Dee said.

"Ok, Bye Double Dee." Ed gave his friend one last big hug before returning to his house.

Double Dee smiled and took one more look at the horizon where the sun was making a beautiful sunset. He truly has missed such a beautiful sight and looked at his friends houses. Truly what a trying journey it was for them all. But they persevered and they made back together and whatever the future holds for them or whatever trials await they will always be together to face them as the friends they are as Double Dee went home and shut the door behind him.


End file.
